Hidden Beneath
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: COMPLETED AU reality fic: HxHr Harry Potter is a transfer student from Durmstrang, He battles his inner demons and attempts to help another along the way
1. The New Student

Disclaimer:  Not mine, not mine, not mine.  The original HP Characters are not mine.  Only the plot is mine. 

Warning: comical Ron bashing and non comical Ron bashing ahead.

.

                                                                                                                 Hidden Beneath

                                                                                                        Chapter 1—The New Student

Harry Potter, who was also known as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' and 'The-Sole- Defeater- of –Voldemort,' passed through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  This was his first year at Hogwarts.  He was the new student, transferring from Durmstrang where he had attended happily since his first year.  Harry really didn't want to transfer schools, he was happy in Durmstrang; he had friends, a girlfriend. Wait a minute; he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. She decided that she wanted to see other people, and he wasn't going to stand in her way, so he was single once again.  Now the headmaster of Durmstrang had told him that he should return to England and go to school there, that way he could get on with his life instead of harping on the past.  Harry agreed and was now standing before the train, he saw people hurrying through the crowd trying to board the Hogwarts Express.  He felt something tap him on the shoulder; he turned around and found someone looking at him, more likely staring at his unique lightning bolt scar.  He was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

 "Can I help you?" Harry asked impatiently.

The young boy shook his head as if trying to clear a thought. "Oh I apologize, I didn't mean to stare I was just wondering if you were…well you know…Are you?"

"Am I who?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The young boy asked, his eyes growing wide with anticipation.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Harry searched the boy who looked like he was going to wet himself, and he saw the boy nod.  "Then I am Harry Potter."  He watched the boy's eyes grow as wide as saucers.  Without warning the boy took off, obviously to spread the word that Harry Potter was going to be on the train.

Harry shook his head back and forth as he started moving his luggage cart closer to the train.  He managed to get his trunk loaded and went off to find a compartment.  Much to his dismay most of them were filled, he at least wanted to find one compartment either empty or with only one person in it. He did not want to be attacked by a mob of students.  He looked into a compartment window and saw two boys in it; one of them had blonde hair while the other had light brown hair.  Harry opened the door and stepped in slightly.  "Do you two mind if I sit in here with you?  The rest of the compartments have been filled already."

The two boys shook their heads.

"No, come on in." One of them said with a smile.

Harry, without closing the door stepped all the way into the compartment and sat down across from the boys. 

"We have never seen you here before, are you a transfer student?" The other boy asked.

The train started moving and Harry smiled at the two boys. "Yeah, I transferred from Durmstrang."

"Really?" One of them said and there was a twinge of fear in his voice.  "I heard that they teach the Dark Arts there as well as the defenses, is that right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes that's correct.  It's really not that big of a deal, the more you know about the Dark Arts the more you can defend yourself from it." Harry explained.

"I'll take your word for it."  The other blonde said. "So…What's your name?" He changed the subject.

"Harry." He simply said.

"As in Harry Potter?" The other one asked

"Yeah, that's me." Harry was becoming very irritated.

"You killed You-Know-Who?"

"Yes." Harry glanced out the window.

"So you've actually killed someone?"

"I've killed a lot of people all right. Can we not talk about this please?" Harry said trying to keep his tone down. 

"Sorry." The blonde noticed that Harry was getting just a bit uncomfortable, he wondered if he would strike him dead if he continued with the questions.  From what he heard about Harry Potter was that, he was someone to fear. Curses weren't a problem; he could do the deadliest curse by just thinking about them.  He had amazing powers and could even do powerful wandless magic.

Harry took in a deep breath. "Okay now you know who I am, just who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my best friend Neville Longbottom.  Unfortunately we can only be friends outside of our houses."

Harry's eye narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one I'm in Ravenclaw, and Neville here is in Gryffindor." Draco said. "Those are only two of the four houses you could be placed in."

Understanding, Harry nodded.  He saw Neville's head snap towards the open compartment doors; Harry followed the boys gaze and saw a tall red head, holding the hand of a tall girl with brown hair.  Still holding onto the girl's hand he stepped inside the compartment.

"Hello Gentlemen." The red head said with a smile.

Neville and Draco nodded. "Hey." They both said at the same time.

The red head looked at the Harry, "Well it seems we are getting a new student that isn't a first year.  How about that?"  He smiled. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Harry." Harry said plainly.

Ron knew who he was. "Ah, I heard the rumor of a certain famous Harry Potter was aboard the train coming to our school."

"Yeah, that's me." Harry rolled his eyes, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl tug on Ron's hand.

"Ron, I don't want to go and see Crabbe or Goyle." She leaned in closer to his ear.

Harry had excellent hearing; he could hear exactly what she was saying.

"They always look at me funny."

"So?" Ron said.

"It makes me uncomfortable." She said.  Her voice was very soft and gentle.

"You know I have to make my rounds or my popularity will fall." Ron looked over at Harry it seemed he was eaves dropping, "Well don't worry about it, okay."

While Ron and the girl were in quiet conversation, Harry got a good look at her.  She was tall, and very pretty.  Her hair was in curled ringlets that hung loosely down her back, she had simple diamond studs resting in her ears.  She wore a plain orange t-shirt and a pair of thigh high jean shorts.  The only thing he couldn't really see were her eyes.  Harry noticed when Ron and the girl came inside the compartment she had been looking towards the floor.   

Harry then wondered why this Ron didn't introduce his obvious girlfriend.  After all he introduced himself and was only polite manners that he would introduce his companion. He would go ahead and ask who this girl was.  Harry was about to speak up when he felt something come down on his shoulder, he turned to find Draco's hand resting on his person and shaking his head no.  He sensed that somehow this Draco knew what he was going to do.

Neville cleared his throat which broke apart Ron and the girl's conversation.  The girl looked up at Neville and gave her some kind of a slight head nod.

Harry watched the girl smile a little and then glanced back towards the floor.

Ron looked at Draco, Neville and then Harry.  "Well gentlemen it's been fun, I'll see you around." Ron looked at the girl. "Come on, let's go." He said and he started pulling her from the compartment. 

Neville stood up from the seat and went to close the compartment doors; he sighed with relief and pressed his back against the doors.  "That was close."

"Just who is the pompous ass?" Harry asked. "I know he said his name is Ron Weasley, but who the hell does he think he is?"

"He is the most influential guy at Hogwarts; he's the star Quidditch player.  He's almost at the top of his class.  He has her for a girlfriend, and if he ever finds out I'm seeing his sister, he will kill me." Neville said with a smile.

Harry turned to Draco. "Just why did you stop me from talking to them, I was only going to ask who that girl was."

"That would have been a mistake." Neville said.

Harry turned back around to face Neville. "Why is that?

"She happens to be Ron's girlfriend; not very many are really allowed to talk to her.  Most guys know to stay clear of her.  Only because they are afraid of Ron, I know I am."

"Well who is she? I want to know." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco smirked. "Yeah I know you do, who wouldn't right?"

Neville chuckled a bit. "Her name is Hermione Granger, and she is strictly off limits to the rest of us guys.  She has been since the end of fourth year."

"Off limits huh?" Harry was never one to go with the flow he would always do the exact opposite.

Draco somehow knew that. "Look you don't want to go around causing her trouble okay."

"Causing her trouble?" Harry felt confused

Neville elbowed Draco hard in the side. Draco turned and glared at Neville. They both exchanged some weird eyebrow language.  Draco sighed and then turned back towards Harry, "I meant you don't want to go around causing trouble for yourself."

"Hey, trouble is my middle name." Harry said with a half grin.

"Just take my word for it; it is better if you don't try anything with her." Draco said.  He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything, he got the information in strict confidence from Neville, and he almost blew it.  "You'll end up in the hospital wing for days if Ron Weasley ever found out you made a play for his girl."

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Harry grinned.

"That's right, it will hurt you." Neville said with a smirk. "And besides there are other pretty girls at Hogwarts, Hermione is only one of them.  There's quite a few."

"Yeah, there's Blaise Zabini of Slytherin house." Draco said, he was supposed to go to Slytherin himself; he was the only member of the Malfoy family not admitted into Slytherin.  His father was furious.   He shook his head of the memory of his enraged father and then thought about more girls at Hogwarts.  "Oh then there's the lovely Cho Chang of Ravenclaw." Draco sighed dreamily. "She's a year older than us and extremely hot."

"Oh get over your crush man, you could never snag her. She's with Cedric who's playing for the Chuddly Canons and she's not about to break up with him and you know it." Neville said. "But there is also Lavender Brown she's cute.  Then Padma Patil of Gryffindor, (A/N: Yes I know Padma is in another house, but this is AU remember some things are going to be different. I switched houses with Patil twins, just for a change).  Susan is quite fetching." Neville didn't of course include his own girl friend in the list of names, she was beautiful too but she was taken.

"Okay, Okay. I get the picture, yes there are probably a lot of very lovely, and pretty girls at Hogwarts I'm not daft you know, I wasn't top in my year at Durmstrang for being dense.  I know a pretty girl when I see one." Harry said with a smile.

The three boys took their seats.  "So Harry, what house you hoping for?" Neville said.

"I'm not sure, I'm afraid I don't know anything about them." Harry said as he leaned back into the cushion.

"Well there's Ravenclaw, I'm in there." Draco said pointing to himself, "That's the house for us smarties."

"Yep," Neville nodded. "Then there's Huffelpuff, for loyal and hardworking students, Gryffindor, for the brave and Slytherin for the ambitious and mostly evil students."

"Not all Slytherin's are evil Neville. Blaise is not." Draco said.

Neville leaned in closer. "Yeah well what about your father, and your mother, your sister, your aunt, and your—"

"All right, geeze man I get the point." Draco said. "Okay it's mostly full of students who end up on the wrong path." Draco said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "ah I see."

The three boys continued to talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts, the snack cart lady came by and they bought goodies and gobbled them down.  Soon they were at Hogwarts.

 Harry stepped off the train and he saw a large, very large man directing the students. 

"You better go find out what they are going to do with you, you are a transfer not a first year.  Hagrid will direct you" Neville said. "We'll see you there."  He waved as he walked towards the horseless carriages.

Harry waved back and then went up to the very large man, who looked down at him with a soft smile.  "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Can you tell me where I'm supposed to go?"

"Ah, so you're Harry.  Sure no problem.  You come with me we'll get you there.  You can ride in with the first years on the boats, and then Professor McGonagall will take it from there." 

Harry nodded; he was relieved finally meet someone who didn't make such a big deal out of who he was.  He got into a boat with some first years and it started over the lake.  Soon the mysterious school was there before him.  The boats docked and he disembarked.  He stepped inside with the first years and there was Professor McGonagall who was giving her famous speech about the four different houses.

Harry walked with the first years through four large tables full of students, all eyes on them.  Sitting on a stool before the high table was a old, dingy looking hat.  The students also stood before the High Table where the Headmaster stood and gave his beginning of the year speech.  He told them that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to any and every student, and he hoped for a glorious, prosperous year.  He sat down as the sorting ceremony was underway.

The sorting hat gave its little song and when it was finished McGonagall opened her scroll and started to read.

"Potter, Harry."

The whole room broke out into a bunch of whispers and such as he went and sat down on the stool.  The hat was placed on his head.  He could hear it speaking.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I see that you have a great head on your shoulders, smart, very intelligent.  Ooh what's this, good worker you are, very loyal.  Ambitious too, you strive for things that are almost beyond your reach, and achieve them.  Such bravery here too, defeated a powerful Dark Wizard, alone.  But where to put you? So many qualities from each house, much like another who I sat upon.  Wait, yes, yes I know where you shall go."

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.  The whole Gryffindor table cheered a bit, most of them were a little nervous, the students heard that Harry defeated Voldemort with a mind control curse.  No one was really there so how could they know what really went on.  Students quickly moved over as Harry sat down.  He sat down next to red head with long hair.  He smiled briefly at her, and she smiled back a little. She looked down in the direction of the sorting ceremony.

Harry looked about the table, he saw Neville all the way down near the middle of the table.  Harry then scanned the table all the way back to where he was sitting and across the table from him was that red head Ron Weasley and his girlfriend.  They were watching the sorting ceremony, which was still going on.

"This is so dull, when are they going to finish already?" Ron said in a soft whisper.  

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly.

After the ceremony was over the feast had began, Ron immediately filled his plate and started in on the food.  He was talking to a boy next to him.  Both Harry and Hermione went to grab the same piece of bread from the center or the table, their fingers lightly touched and Hermione pulled her hand back like a flash.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want this?" Harry held the bread out to her.

Hermione nodded, her eyes never left the plate as she reached out her open hand.  Harry placed the bread in her hand, he tried to catch her eye but she wasn't looking up at him.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

Harry could have sworn there was a light pink tinge upon her cheeks.  "Sure." He said.  "Would you like anything else?" 

Hermione smiled a little, he was offering something to her.  Ron never offered her anything.  He always just took and took expecting her to fend for herself most of the time. She lifted her head.   And **WHAM!!** Harry was hit with those big brown eyes looking right at him. All coherent thought was lost, his mind shut down.  Her eyes were hypnotic and commanding.   No wonder she was off limits to other guys, they would drown in her deep pools of brown with flecks of gold.  They would fall at her feet if she looked at them like that, well if she looked at them at all.

Through the corner of his eye he saw Ron's hand cover over hers, and her gaze dropped again looking back down into her plate.  Harry wanted to shout NO!! KEEP THOSE BEAUTIFUL EYES ON ME!!! But he restrained himself from acting so foolishly.  If it was possible for someone to enchant another just by looking at them, he was sure she could be the one to do such an act.

Hermione grabbed a few things off the table and sat them on her plate and began to eat them slowly.

Ron cleared his throat. "So Potter," Ron started. "Do you play Quidditch?" He stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Harry nodded, "I do."

"What position?" Ron watched him carefully.

_'Straddling your girlfriend while she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes comes to mind.'_  Harry thought.  He took in a small breath "I play Seeker."  Harry said with a confident smile.

"So do I." Ron gave off a forced smile.  "Are you going to try out for our house team?"

"Sure why not?"

"Just to let you know, I am the best around here. We have won the house cup three years in a row since I've been on the team.  I'm what you call the most valuable player." Ron went on and on about how great he was.  Harry was board, he sighed, rolled his eyes. Changed positions so his rear end would stop going numb as Ron continued to speak about how wonderful and talented he was.  Harry thought he heard a small snigger come from Hermione when he rolled his eyes at Ron's greatness.  "And then I single handedly caught the snitch after two hours of playing and we won." Ron said proudly.

"That's very fascinating and all." Harry said politely trying to hold in his sarcasm. "When exactly are tryouts?"

"Friday at nine in the morning, I hope you can make it." Ron said sarcastically.  He stretched his arms up.  "Well I'm finished and tired." He turned to Hermione. "Let's go."

Hermione looked up at Ron, "but I'm still—" She was cut off by Ron's hand squeezing hers a bit. She stopped talking "All right, I suppose I'm finished too."

Both Ron and Hermione stood from the table and Ron smirked at his friends, or who were really afraid of him and treated him like their friends so he wouldn't beat them to a bloody pulp.  "See yah later guys."

Bye Ron's were echoed through the table as he and Hermione left The Great Hall.

"He is the biggest Ass I have ever met." Harry said and the whole table just about burst into laughter. "I'm serious; I have never ever heard anyone more full of themselves than that guy."

"Excuse me." A soft feminine voice came from next to Harry,

He turned and the red head was looking at him, sure she was pretty and she too also had nice eyes but nothing like he had felt when that other girl, Ron's girlfriend had looked at him. "Yes?"

"But Ron happens to be my brother."

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

She smiled, "It's alright, and he is an ass." She laughed.  "I'm Virginia Weasley; everyone just calls me Ginny though."

"Well I'm just Harry, Oh I've heard your name mentioned before, you're um." He snapped his fingers a few times and then it came to him. "Neville's girl." Harry said.

"Shh." Ginny said as she glanced about the table nervously. "Let's not go spreading that around, if Ron finds out he will surely put Neville into the hospital wing."

Harry nodded. "I got it."

"I heard you play Seeker, I'm a Keeper myself."

Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Hey! I may be small, but I'm quick." Ginny smiled.  "Now if we could only get Hermione to play, she is tall and well she's quick on a broom too.  But she never wants to play."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"She says she has some fear of heights, but when she really wants to or has to use that broomstick, she does. I see her on it all the time but she's usually in some kind of rush."

"Are you friends with her?"

"Well as good a friend as I can be with her as my brother's girlfriend, they are so cute together you have to admit."

Harry nodded, "Sure, why not.  Although, don't you think their hair colors clash?"

Ginny giggled a bit, "Yeah I suppose they do. I never thought of that." Ginny shrugged.  Something hit Ginny's plate and she looked up, she saw Neville signaling with another one of his eyebrow languages.  She looked back at Harry with a smile, "It was nice to meet you Harry, but I have some important business that needs to be taken care of.  I'll see you around."  Ginny got up from the table and started towards the Great Hall doors

Harry yawned and took one last drink out of his cup, he was going to retire for the night as well.  He found another Gryffindor to lead him tower. He was given the password which was Minty Fresh.  And he went inside, he heard two people arguing. He didn't know what it was about.  He saw Neville downstairs looking up towards where the arguing was coming from.

Harry touched Neville on the shoulder and he just about jumped up and touched the ceiling.

"Great ghosts of Merlin Harry, you scared the crap out of me."

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, what's going on?" He looked up in the direction that Neville was looking.

"Well Ginny said she had to get something important from the girl's dorm and told me to wait here.  So while I was waiting I heard Ron and Hermione start into one of their usual arguments." Neville looked back up towards the stairs.

"Do they argue a lot?" Harry continued listening to the noise.

"Yeah." Neville said, he sighed. "They argue all the time."

He saw Ginny open the door and come quickly down the stairs.  She smiled at him. "Okay let's go to the astronomy tower Neville, we'll have privacy there." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Neville nodded. "All right."

Ginny took his hand and started pulling him from the stairs; Neville was still looking up at the door.  "Neville, come on let's go."

Neville turned to Ginny with a smile and the portrait swung open and the two of them left for the astronomy tower.

Harry yawned again figuring the boys dorm must be the other set of stairs and he climbed them getting to the door.  He noticed the arguing abruptly stopped, he figured they must be making up and he opened the door and stepped inside.

Harry in the sixth year boy's dorm found where his stuff was put, and he stripped out of his clothes wearing nothing but his boxers, he got into his bed and closed his eyes.  He looked over at the other bed and noticed there was someone already in it.  He noticed that person still had their glasses on, he was relieved that he didn't have those anymore, through his research of spells and curses he found something to help correct his vision.  He used it and it was a success.  He lifted his hand "Accio glasses." He whispered.  He had been able to do wandless magic, nothing too grand he was able to move just little things.  Yet it was still a great thing to be able to do even that, not very many wizards and witches around could do wandless magic.  He set the glasses on the nightstand next to his bed which was in between his and the other boys. 

He knew what it was like to sleep with your glasses on and then have them break or bend, that was never a good thing.  So he set the glasses on the table and turned over to sleep.  He was almost asleep, he vaguely heard someone coming into the room and getting into the other bed next to his whispering something that sounded like cupid girl.  He was really too out of it to know what was really said.  Harry had found sleep.

========

Well that's it for chapter 1, I hope it wasn't too bad.  Now the first chapter was in Harry's POV but the rest of the chapters will be in everyone's POV.  I'm sure you all know that by now when you read anything from me we always start with Harry's POV. Mostly cause he's the most important guy.  Well I hope you all stay tuned for chapter 2 , read and review thanks, Ryoko.


	2. Oddities

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine. Definitely not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings.

                                                                                                        Hidden Beneath                                             

                                                                                                     Chapter 2— Oddities

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep.  He was still haunted by the memories of who he had eliminated when he was forced to either kill Voldemort or be killed himself.  –_He was fighting hard for his life, using a number of curses plus a muggle sword with an enchantment on it.  The large thick poisoned blade turned bright red, burning hoter and hoter as it got nearer to its victim.  He ran through a crowd of death eaters, hearing their pitiful screams as he swung the blade in all directions, one swipe from the sword anywhere on the body and it resulted in instant death._

_He didn't know how many he killed, he couldn't keep count on his fingers that's for sure.  Harry was confronting Voldemort who stood there before him.  He couldn't hear what was said, Harry just quickly lifted his hand and summoned Voldemort's wand.  Then while using Voldemort's wand he shouted a number of curses in all directions while the wizard dodged them the best he could, one out of pure luck bashed into Voldemort and he fell to the ground. _

_Harry quickly rushed over to Voldemort who seemed dazed.  He lifted the blade. "You lose." Harry said and he brought the blade down into Voldemort's heart.  He lifted the blade once more and sliced off his head to prevent any spirit from leaving to attempt to renew itself.  Large shadow like hands reached up from the earth and grabbed a hold on Voldemort's body.  The body appeared as if it were being sucked dry of all its fluids.  All that was left was a pile of skin.  Voldemort was dead, he was gone and he wasn't coming back.—_Harry sat up in his bed, he hated having that dream.  He needed to get some air.

He stood and quietly put on his shirt and slippers and started for the door.  Harry opened the door, he could hear two people talking and girl and boy, their voices were low and hushed.  One of them sounded like Neville, he must be still up with Ginny, Harry thought.  He really didn't want to interrupt them.

"Just put it back in, it will feel better in a minute." She said her voice sounded shaky.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt you more." Neville replied.

"Please?" She asked, her breath was short.

"Oh all right then." There was a pause.

A muffled cry came from the girl. 

"Shhh, shh it's okay, I've got it." Neville said in a soothing, soft tone.  "Is that any better?" Neville asked.

Her breathing was hard and erratic, "Yes—it—feels—much—better."  After a few minutes her breathing settled "Well I'm done."

"Are you sure there's not something more?"

"No, that's it.  I'll head up to bed now.  Thank you Neville."  She started up the stairs and Harry backed up into the shadows. 

Harry was surprised to see a brown head instead of a red head, Harry turned and looked down into the common room, was Neville cheating on Ginny? What an asshole Harry thought. Even though he had just met them, Ginny seemed really nice and so did Neville.  How could he do such a thing.  Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was most assuredly Neville's.  Harry stood there at the door with his arms crossed over his chest when Neville came into sight. 

"Late night?" Harry asked casually.

"It's always a late night, what are you doing up?" Neville asked.

"Oh I decided to take a walk, clear my head a bit." Harry took in a breath and leaned causally against the door. "I come out of the dorm and hear a most interesting conversation between you and Ginny, or who I thought might be you and Ginny.  Much to my surprise I find that instead of a red head, I see a brunette leaving from the common room."

"How much did you see?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I didn't see anything, I heard everything though." Harry said.

"I need you to forget everything you heard."

"I can't really do that, it sounded like you cheating on your girlfriend."

"I would never cheat on Ginny." Neville was getting angry, but he still kept his voice low. "Listen to me Harry, leave this alone.  Don't go sticking your nose into things that are way over your head.  We have to deal with certain situations here, and I can't have you the new student come in and turn everything upside down."  Neville quickly brushed passed Harry and into the boys dorm.

"Huh?" Harry said out loud, "that was the most confusing bit of guff he had ever heard."  He shook his head and then decided that he should just go back to sleep.  He really didn't need that walk after all.  He returned to the boys dorm.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, with her nose buried in her Transfiguration book.  That was their first class for the morning, she wanted to get a head start on the information before it was actually taught.

Ron leaned over and kissed her on the side of the forehead, "I'm going to go talk to Lavender from Ravenclaw, she has my cheat notes for Transfiguration.  Stay here and remember what I said."

Hermione nodded, she heard Ron make some kind of noise, it wasn't a happy noise. "I remember." She said quickly.

Ron smiled a bit, "That's my good girl." He stood from his table and started over towards the Ravenclaw's table.

The table shook a bit as she was just getting back into her book, Hermione heard Ginny's voice across from her.

"Good morning Harry." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry simply yawned, "Hey." He said he looked about the table and decided to help himself to the large bowl of oatmeal.  Harry scooped out one glob of it into his own bowl; he grabbed the pitcher of milk and poured a bit of it in the oatmeal.  He then grabbed the bowl of blueberries and put some of those into his oatmeal and he stirred it about. Harry began to eat his breakfast.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry replied.

"You're not much a morning person, are you?" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Nope." He continued eating.

Ginny shrugged, "I gotta get ready for Potions anyway, I'll see you around." Ginny smiled and then gathered up her bag. She jumped up from her seat and headed towards the Great Hall doors.

Harry wasn't really hungry so he just started twirling the spoon about in the oatmeal, it was starting to liquefy anyway.  He pushed the bowl away and leaned back a bit.  Harry saw Hermione hunched over reading a book.  He decided to try and talk to her, he lifted the end of the spoon and tapped it on her book. She didn't even look up at him. So he did it again. Still no response.

"Excuse me?" Harry said trying to get her attention. "If we're going to be in the same house, we should at least get to know each other."  He wondered if she was even listening to him.

"Don't talk to me." Hermione said quietly without lifting her head, she heard him make some kind of scoff. "I'm very busy." She added, still not taking her eyes from the book.

_'That was rude'_ Harry thought to himself, "Look all I wanted was to talk to you for a moment, can't you just take two seconds and—"

Hermione interrupted him "Just don't all right, I don't care if you're new sixth year around here, or if you're a first year.  Just don't bother me." She said in the same quiet tone.

Harry's eyes narrowed at hearing the growing aggravation in her voice.  Just who does this girl think she is?  Does she think she's better than everyone else?  She must think that, it obvious she's dating Mr. Popularity.  Anyone dating someone of that high stature has got to be just as stuck up and arrogant as him.  He was just about to tell her exactly what he thought of her kind when Ron came up behind Hermione, he was glancing down at the back of her head.

"Hermione, let's go now." Ron said, his tone like ice.

Harry watched Hermione as she shut her eyes for flash of a second taking a small unnoticeable breath.  Well to everyone else it was unnoticeable.  She quickly closed her book and stuffed it into her bag.  Hermione stood from the bench and Ron grabbed her hand.

"Did you forget what we talked about last night?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It wasn't my fault." She said quietly as the two of them started towards the Great Hall doors.

Harry shook his head, Those two are welcome to each other. Two stuck up people like that; well they just wouldn't get to him.  Like Neville and Draco said there were plenty of other pretty girls at this school.  He stood up and picked up his Transfiguration book and headed to his first class at his new school.

Ron drug Hermione into the classroom, they were almost late.  All heads turned and eyes were upon them as they took their seats.

Ron inconspicuously pushed Hermione down into the chair next to him. "Just sit there and be quiet," He said hovering closely to her ear. "We were almost late because of you." Ron said in anger.

Hermione glanced down at her bag and slowly pulled out her book setting it on the table. She folded her hands on top of the bronze cover and looked straight ahead awaiting the teacher's arrival.

The door to the classroom opened and Professor McGonagall walked inside, she went to the front of the classroom and turned around facing the students with a stern look upon her face.  "Welcome to a fresh new year students." She said looking about the students faces.  "Now to cut back on the amount of goofing off this year," She looked pointedly at Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas, I will pair you with a partner.  This will be your partner for the whole rest of the year."

McGonagall picked up a scroll from off her desk, as she heard the students groans and complaints.  She unrolled the scroll and cleared her throat to speak.  " Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. Parvati Patil and Vincent Crabbe. Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom.  Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zambini. Lavender Brown and Justin Finch -Fletchley. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." She continued on down the list.

Ron glared over at the other side of the classroom at Harry, his glare faded and was replaced by a grin. He was going to flatten him at the Quidditch tryouts on Friday.

McGonagall finished the list and the students began changing seats, Hermione looked over at Ron.

"Well I'm not moving, so you had better." Ron said as Neville came over to him.

Hermione gathered up her belongings and moved over to where Harry was sitting.  She sat down next to him still staring ahead at the teacher.

Harry glanced at her for a moment, until Professor McGonagall started talking. He turned his attention to the lesson.  They were given an assignment to turn an artichoke into a duck.

"Let's get to work." Hermione said without looking at him, she stared at the artichoke. She pulled her wand out from her pocket and pointed it at the object.  Her hand was shaking and she felt the sweat drops start forming on her forehead.

They hadn't even really gotten started yet and she was already sweating up a storm.  Harry glanced at her. "Are you all right, you're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm just concentrating." Her hand started really shaking. "I—I don't want to mess this up."

"Just relax," Harry suggested, "It's not that big of a deal if we don't get it on the first try you know."

"It isn't?" Hermione looked at the artichoke again.

"We haven't really been introduced have we?"  Harry said with a smile

Hermione just shook her head no.

"Well then I'm Harry, and you are?"  He knew her name, but he still wanted to hear it from her.

"Hermione." She said quietly.  "Not Herm, Herms or Hermie. Just Hermione." Hermione was glancing down at the book cover.

Harry nodded.  "Okay, who was your last partner and how did you work with them?" Harry asked.

"Well," She kept her eyes firmly on the artichoke. "My partner has always been Ron, he likes to get things on the first try." She said.

"How often did that happen?"

Hermione was silent a moment, "It hardly ever happened. I just get so nervous that I—" She cut herself off.  Hermione paused a moment then she gave a soft, tiny smile. "This is just a really hard subject for me, that's all."

"Well then we will take it easy." Harry said, he bent a little trying to catch her eye.  "I'm in no rush we have until Friday to see if we can turn this artichoke into a duck. How odd is that?  I wonder what the duck would taste like.  Would it taste like duck or artichoke?" He smiled a bit.

Hermione laughed a little, then slammed her palm over her mouth.  Harry looked at her oddly. She was one weird girl.

The two of them were working hard on the transfiguration, Hermione just wasn't getting the grasp of it. "I am never going to get this."

"For one, you are holding your wand wrong."  Harry gripped his a little harder, "You have to hold it like you mean business." He glared down at the artichoke with menace and determination, which again caused another burst of laughter come from Hermione.  Harry noticed she was still doing it wrong.  "Here let me show you." Harry placed his hand on hers and she instantly ripped it away from his touch, almost as if she had been burnt.

"No, no i—it's okay, I think I can figure it out." She said her voice sounded shaky.

Harry thought he had heard that tone of voice before, then it struck him.  This was the girl that was with Neville last night.  For some reason he was finding it really hard to even want to be her school partner.  She seemed to have no morals, no nothing. Going behind a friend's back and stealing someone's boyfriend, while she already had a boyfriend. His eyes narrowed. "Okay then I'll just—" The bell wrung interrupting Harry

Hermione quickly packed up her books and shoved her wand in her bag, quicker than lightning she left Harry's side and rushed back over to Ron's 

Harry watched her for a moment, Ron was talking in her ear and she had her head bowed looking towards the floor.  She appeared straight and tense as Ron put his fingers on her chin raising her face for their eyes to meet.  Harry noticed that Ron continued talking to her and she was just nodding, not really saying anything. Her body slumped almost relaxing.

Ron then reached down and grabbed a hold of her hand and they started from the class room. 

Potions was next, Harry passed through the corridor and into the classroom in the dungeons. 

Ginny was just putting her book into her bag when she saw Harry come inside, "Hey Harry, I think you'll like this class. Potions is really fun."

Harry smiled, "Well if it was anything like it was at Durmstrang it's probably a walk in the park."

"Well Professor Snape is a good professor, if you are on his good side of course." She said with a smile.  "Well I must get to Charms, see you at lunch." Ginny then raced from the room. 

The classroom started filling up with students, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were in this class together Harry noticed. 

"Five points each from Gryffindor Weasley and Granger, please keep you're personal… business…. in private." A gruff voice sounded at the door. Harry assumed that must be Professor Snape. 

Professor Snape stalked into the room and up to the front of the class, Hermione and Ron followed after him and took their seats two rows in front of Harry.  They got glares from the rest of the Gryffindors. 

"Now." Snape said with a smile facing the students, "Sixth year potions is extremely tough, not as tough as seventh year, but it is difficult.  Still it can be fun.  Now for this year Headmaster Dumbledore spoke to me and said that he wanted partners for potions to be interhouse relations, what that means is, pick someone from another house to be your partner.  I'll give you a few minutes to pick your partner.  Go." He said watching the students scramble around.

Lavender Brown came up to Harry, "How about you being my partner, I heard you were top student at Durmstrang?"

"Fine, whatever." Harry said as Lavender sat next to him.  He looked over at the other students.  Ron looked like he was gonna throw a fit for some reason. Oh well Ron and Hermione were oddities among the students.  He didn't want anything to do with them.

Ron moved over to the Ravenclaws side and picked a partner. He sat down crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at his cauldron.

Harry watched as Draco came over to the Gryffindors side, up to Hermione and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.  She nodded and Draco sat down.

"Okay now that you've all chosen your partners," Snape began teaching the class.

The students got underway chopping and preparing their ingredients.

Draco looked at Hermione, whose face was turned downward as she chopped up the batwings.  "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Hermione said.

Draco watched her closely, her hands were shaking a bit as she sliced up the wings into fine, long strips.  "Hermione relax a bit, I'm not Ron you know."

"I know." She said.  "It's just hard.  The batwings I mean, they are tough to cut so my hands shake just a little bit."

"Hermione you don't need to tell me that, you know that I know." He watched her closely, there was a bluish mark forming on her cheek.

"I'm a bit relieved that I have at least two classes free, you know."  Hermione grabbed the vial of purple dust handing it to him.

"Yeah I know." Draco said as he measured out two tablespoons of the dust and put it into the bubbling cauldron.  He looked at her again and the mark on her cheek was growing a little bigger.  "Hermione?"

She glanced up a moment, "What?"

Draco pointed to her cheek.  "That's what."

She bent down and opened her bag fishing for her mirror she pulled it out and took a look. "Oh no." She was panicked. Hermione turned facing Draco.  "Cover it hurry, I obviously didn't do a very good job."

"All right, all right.  Hold still." Draco said putting his wand up to her cheek just below her eye. "invisibious." He said quietly as the mark was hidden once again.  "When did you get that one?"

"Last night. It has a twin." She laughed a bit. 

Somehow Draco didn't think that was funny.

"Hey Malfoy, you trying to steal Ron's girl?" Dean shouted with a chuckle.  "A wimp like you couldn't even grasp such a hottie as Hermione."  That outburst caused a lot of the student body to look in their direction.  Including Ron.

"Shut up you idiot." Draco bellowed at Dean for more then one reason. "She just has something in her eye."

"Yeah, yeah I heard that one before.  They always have something in their eyes." Seamus also joined in on the teasing.

Hermione turned resting her face in her hands which were propped up by her elbows on the table.  "Be careful Draco." She said quietly.

"I will. Come on let's continue working." Draco said as they continued on the potion.  He took a side glance at Ron who looked like he was going to kill him.  Draco swallowed hard.  

Harry just shook his head back and forth and continued on his potion.

On his way to Lunch, Harry who was walking behind Neville and Draco overheard their conversation, "yeah mate she's not coming to lunch.  Did you see how fast she bolted out of History of Magic?" Neville said.

"Yeah I suspect Hermione went to go seek shelter in the library, he hardly goes in there after her."  Draco replied.

"That git doesn't study for anything, it's only because he cheats of Hermione that he's almost top of the class." Neville replied.

"Yeah I know."  Draco saw Ginny ahead of them and the two boys ran to her.

"Hey Ginny." Neville said with a smile, "are you going to try out for the Quidditch team on Friday?"

"Of course I am." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry wandered up to them, "Hey what's up?" He was in a foul mood but he played it friendly.

"Nothing much." Ginny said and she turned to Neville and Draco. "I was thinking about asking Hermione if she wanted to try out. Do you know how fast she is?  She would make a great Chaser, don't you guys think so?"

"That's a lost cause, Hermione won't play." Neville said and Draco nodded agreeing.

"Why not, all she does is study in that damn library. She should have a little fun in her life.  I don't know about you boys, but I'm going to go and convince her to try out."  Ginny turned away from them.

"How fast is she on a broom?" Harry asked.

"You would have to see it." Ginny said with a smile. And she started for the library, Harry followed after her.

Hermione sat at her table in the library and opened her book.  But she wasn't reading.  She was staring down at the words.  Hermione rolled the sleeves of her robe up over her arms, the library was stuffy and warm and she was hot  She didn't hear the two people come up to her table as she was starting in on her reading.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said.

Harry watched as Hermione was surprised and nearly jumped a foot out of her chair.

Hermione pressed her hand against her heart, "Ginny, you scared me to death."

Ginny giggled, "I'm sorry." And she and Harry sat down across from her.  "Hermione we've come to talk to you about trying for the Quidditch team."

Hermione shook her head, "no, no I don't play." She continued looking at her book.

"Why not, I see how fast you are on a broom.  You could play Chaser with no problems."

Hermione pushed her book away and finally looked up at them.

This was only the second time that Hermione looked up at Harry.  He was once again struck with the awe-ness of her eyes. The deep brown, with golden flecks seemed to cause his stomach do to flip flops.  He had never had this kind of reaction to a girl before. Maybe he got this feeling cause she never looked someone in the eye when she talked to them. She always looked to the ground or to an object avoiding eye contact with anyone, except Ron.  Now that was odd.

"Oh Hermione please try, you could use a little fun." Ginny pleaded.

Hermione took a breath, she lifted her hand running it nervously though her hair.

Harry noticed several bluish black marks on her arm, his eyes narrowed wondering what in the world those were. 

Hermione shifted in her seat a few times, "I really don't want to play Ginny, okay I mean if I wanted to, which I don't.  I would never want to show up Ron, he's the best player on the team."

"Oh no he's not. He's only the Seeker." Ginny looked at Harry, "No offense or anything."

Harry dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "none taken."

"And how could you even be showing him up, they are completely different positions." Ginny argued.

"No Ginny, I don't want to play. Okay can't we just leave it at that?" Hermione said with growing aggravation. "I don't mean to snap at you Ginny. I just don't want to play, okay?"

"Well alright, if you say so." Ginny said looking down at the table in disappointment.  Through the corner of her eye saw the library door open and her brother came through.  Ginny turned her head and saw that he didn't look to happy.  She noticed her brother saw her waving to him and he walked over to them.

"Ginny." He said plainly. "Can you take Hermione's things back to the tower for her? She and I need to have a little chat."

Harry noticed that Ron was rigid with anger for his fists were clinched at his sides, he looked over at Hermione seeing her eyes shifting about nervously.  Something was not right here.  He didn't know either of them very well, quite frankly he had just met them a few days ago.

"Yeah sure." Ginny said with a smile.

He watched Ron reach down and grab a hold of her arm right where those marks were and pull her to her feet.

 "We need to talk." Ron said and he started dragging her from the library, he roughly opened the library doors and pulled her quickly through them.  The doors closed behind them.

Harry thought a moment, something was definitely not right here, he could feel it in his toes.  For some reason he felt he needed to watch those two even closer.  It was a good thing he had an invisibility cloak, it was time to do a little detective work.

======

Okay that's it for chapter 2, I know kinda long. But I had to get through their classes.  Well read and review, thanks Ryoko. 


	3. In the Thick of It

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Definitly not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings.

Hidden Beneath

Chapter 3— In The Thick Of It

Harry sat down to breakfast just as Neville did across from Ginny. Neville looked around The Great Hall, obviously very confused.

Neville tapped Ginny on the hand and she looked up at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Where's Hermione? She's not one to miss breakfast." Neville asked, with a hidden suspicion.

"Hermione said she was sick, so she is staying in today." Ginny said as she continued with her breakfast.

"Sick, Hermione said she was sick?" Neville's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah Longbottom, my girlfriend is very ill." Ron said, he was standing behind him. Neville's eyes widened in fear to the size of tea saucers.

Neville cleared his throat. "Well I was just asking." Neville helped himself to some waffles and put some whipped cream and strawberries on top.

"Oh how thoughtful of you to worry about my girlfriend," Ron was very sarcastic. "Do I need to repeat the fact that she is mine?" He glared at the back of Neville's head.

"No, I know that she's your girlfriend." Neville said as Ron slapped him in the back of the head, knocking him forward so his nose went into the whipped cream on his waffle.

"Good, you know how I get when I have to repeat myself." Ron said quietly. "Enjoy your breakfast Longbottom." Ron smirked and started towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Asshole." Neville said under his breath as he took the napkin from off the table and wiped his nose clean of the cream.

"I'm sorry about my brother Neville, but you know how he gets." Ginny said knowing that her brother is just a lot of talk.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do."

"All talk and no action," Ginny smiled. "Hey Neville, are we going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah sure." Neville said with a smile. He grabbed the plate next to him and started putting a few slices of ham, some fruit and a pancake with maple syrup on it. He grabbed a blueberry muffin and placed it on the plate. Neville also picked up a glass of orange juice and stood up. He noticed Harry and Ginny staring up at him obviously wondering what he was up to. "I really don't want the waffles anymore." He smiled a little. "I think I'll eat this on the way to class." Neville smiled at Ginny, "I want to get to Transfiguration early and practice with that artichoke a bit."

"But Neville it's at least forty five minutes till classes begin for the day." Ginny said.

"I know, but you know my troubles. I really want to get a handle on them before they develop into big problems." Neville then smirked at her, he looked around for Ron but he was being shielded in by the Ravenclaws. "Ginny, meet me in our spot at the half hour break?

Ginny nodded with an all-knowing smile. "Definitely." She watched as her boyfriend scurried off towards the Great Hall doors.

Harry put his finger to his chin, he was much more observant then most. He decided to follow after Neville, that boy seemed a little suspicious to him. Sure he was probably cheating on Ginny, having an affair with Ron's girlfriend. No wonder he was so scared when Ron came up to him a few moments ago.

He stood and made his way towards the Great Hall doors. Harry saw Neville going up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower instead of the direction of the Transfiguration class. He hated being in the dark; there were just too many secrets around here. He needed to know what was going on. He opened his bag and pulled out, his shiny, silvery invisibility cloak. He remembered when he had gotten this, it was sent to him from an anonymous person. It sure had come in handy. Harry slipped the cloak on and was no longer seen by the ordinary wizard or witch. He quietly followed after Neville.

Neville made his way into Gryffindor tower and up to the Girl's dormitories. He opened the main door to the girl's room and went inside. Neville stopped at the six years dorm and knocked. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Her voice was muffled.

"It's me Neville, can I come in?" He asked.

"No, I'm sick." She coughed.

"But I have breakfast for you, maybe if you eat something you might feel a little better." He knew she wasn't sick. A few moments passed, and he almost gave up and turned to go.

"Um, bring it in. Leave it on the chair and then go." She said nearer to the door.

Neville heard a rapid thumping along the floor; he opened the door to the room just as the curtains on her bed quickly closed with a loud WOOSH.

"Leave it there on the chair." Hermione replied inside the safe confines of her bed.

He nodded and stepped into the room. Neville walked close to the bed and sat the plate and glass down on the chair. He turned around and moved to the door closing it. Neville heard the curtains part a little, but then WOOSH, the curtains closed again.

"What are you doing? I said to leave it and go." Hermione said from inside the curtains. She was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her with her hands in her lap, the peaceful darkness shielding her from the cruel world. Hermione hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and her stomach was very upset with her. She so wanted that food, but there was no way she was coming out of the bed with him still in the room.

Neville walked back towards the bed, "Hermione what are you doing in there? Come on out and eat your breakfast. I know you are not sick."

"Yes I am." She coughed, it was a weak cough.

Neville simply rolled his eyes at her failed attempts to sound ill.

"You shouldn't be in here Neville, I am very contagious." Hermione said in a tired voice.

Neville walked closer to her bed and started pulling the curtains apart. "Come out of there." He parted the curtains parted letting in the morning sunlight.

"NEVILLE!!" She shrieked. Hermione had covered her head with her sheet, she looked like a child who was trying to play ghost. "Why did you do that?"

"Hermione I know you're not sick, let me see." He sat down on the side of the bed.

"No." She was blunt.

Under the invisibility cloak, Harry wondered if this was some kind of game they played to get into the mood. He was so close to them, it almost made him laugh that he could stand so near and no one would know he was there.

"I can't help you if you don't let me see." Neville said very seriously.

Hermione sighed deeply, and she slowly pulled the sheet down. Her eyes were closed as Neville stared in horror; Harry had to slam his palm over his mouth to keep from shouting out.

"OH MY GOD!!" Neville yelled, even though her eyes were closed he could see the black and blue underneath her dark lashes. She had a bruise the size of a very large fist on her right cheek and its twin on the other. He noticed there was bruise upon bruise. Her bottom lip had been split down the middle. He noticed there were bruises about her neck which were dark black, he could see a bit of blue outlined them.

She opened her eyes looking at him, "And these are only the ones you can see, I have plenty more. Would you like to see those too?" Hermione was sarcastic as she kept in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Why did you let him do this to you?" Neville turned away from Hermione looking down at the floor.

"I deserved it," She said plainly. "It was my fault. I know I'm not supposed to let other males touch me and well, they did."

Neville shook his head.

Harry did not want to be in here, he realized that Neville was right. This was way over his head. He did not want to be involved in something like this. He already fought one nearly impossible battle; he did not want to get stuck in the middle of another. He was not some storybook hero bent on saving the day, he just wanted to get through school and basically be left alone. He inched closer to the door without making a sound.

"Neville, can you please go?" Hermione glanced down at her fingers.

"Hermione I don't want—"

"Neville, go now! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

Neville stood, "Fine I'll go now, but I'll be back to check on you." He quickly made his way to the door; Harry had to jump back so that he wasn't run over by a fast moving Neville. Neville left through the door he saw Ron on the landing, simply waiting there. "Shit." He cursed quietly.

Harry knew that couldn't be good when he heard Neville's choice of words. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into the girl's dormitories.

Neville ran back into Hermione's room, and she looked like she was ready to scream at him again. But Neville spoke before she had a chance. "Ron is out there. He's coming up here." He saw Hermione's eyes widen with fear, but he took no chances and dove underneath the bed.

Harry was in the clear, the door was open and he could leave without anyone knowing he was even there. Ron came through the open door and closed it, preventing Harry's escape. He was trapped, the only way he would get out of there was if the door opened

Ron stood next to the door, his arms crossed in front of him. "Okay, where is he?"

"Where's who?" Hermione said back.

"Longbottom, I know he came up here to see you." Ron said looking straight into her eyes; he knew she could never lie to him.

"He's not anywhere that I can see." She replied honestly.

"If I even had an inclining that you were cheating on me Hermione, I would be very upset." He stepped towards her and she took a step back.

"I—I" Hermione took in a breath. "I would never cheat on you Ron, you know that." Hermione said looking up at Ron, she never knew what he was thinking and that's what scared her.

"I know that Herm, you know how I know?" Ron stepped closer to her and saw her nod.

"I know." Hermione glanced to the floor.

Ron knew that she knew but he liked rubbing it in, "It's because no one else will have you, you have no one to cheat on me with."

"That's only because they are all afraid of you." She blurted out without thinking. Hermione's widened with fear with the realization at what she had just said. Ron closed the space between them, Hermione tried to move out of his way but he was too quick and he had grabbed her by the upper arms. She winced in pain and her face contorted in the agony of her already badly bruised arms. She let out a strangled cry.

Harry knew this was not going to be a happy conversation, but he was not going to interfere- he just wanted out. They could deal with this situation themselves. That Hermione girl had Neville to look out for her, she didn't need him. Nor did he want her to need him. He just wanted to be left alone; he had his own problems to deal with.

Neville who was under the bed could see Ron and Hermione clearly. He wanted to stop them but he knew if he made his presence known it would just be worse for Hermione later.

Perhaps if Neville knew that Harry was in the room they could have both taken Ron down, but Harry did not want to get in the middle of this, and Neville was afraid even more for Hermione's safety not to mention his own. He wasn't always going to be there to help her, and he knew that there would be a time when it's just going to be Ron and Hermione then she would feel his full wrath. Chances are this conversation wouldn't be so bad; he wasn't outrageously violent all the time. Wait a minute, yes he was.

"When will you get it through your thick skull," He shook her as his temper raged on. "No one will have you because you are nothing, you are worse than nothing. The lowest class of witch there ever could be. Born of Muggles, trash Hermione. That's all that you are." His voice calmed a bit. "No respectable wizard would ever want to even be in the same room as you, that is every wizard except me. I gave you a chance even though you are dirty, soiled and ruined since the day you were born. You should be thanking me everyday of your life." Ron said softly, he saw Hermione's head drop as she glanced down at the floor. "You know that."

Hermione nodded. She hated to admit it but Ron was right. No one would want a Muggle born such as herself.

"And when other wizards touch you, they are only doing that to spite me. Trying to see how far they can get, mostly because they know a Mudblood such as yourself will take what she can get." He heard her sniffle. "They don't care about how you feel or what you're thinking. That idiot Longbottom, I know what he's after and it isn't to be your close friend. I wouldn't trust him at all." Ron sighed pulling her against him wrapping his arms around her. "Now I'm not like those wizards, you know I only do what's in your best interest. I look out for you and I take care of you. Don't I? I mean don't I protect you from Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "Yes you do."

Ron pushed her back from him looking about her face; Hermione thought she was actually going to get a kind word from him.

"You look horrid you know." Ron said with disgust. "Really repulsive."

Hermione wanted to burst into tears but she kept them in, she felt them swell in her eyes but she pushed them away. They would not fall. Hermione sucked in a breath, "Well it's your fault of how I look, you did this." Another slip of the tongue. She wanted to kick herself.

"You did this to yourself, you forced me do this." His eyes narrowed and his temper flared, "If you weren't such a whore then this wouldn't happen. If you just did what you were told—"

"I am not a whore Ron," Hermione yelled interrupting him. Now that was a mistake, a big mistake. "I don't—" She continued but interrupted herself with a loud yelp as the back of his hand connected with her already bruised cheek. She moved with the force of the blow, but still managed to keep herself tear free even though it really hurt.

Both Harry and Neville had to close their eyes as they saw his hand hit hard against her face, it made such a loud smack that it even caused both boys to jump a bit.

Harry had to keep telling himself over and over again, he wasn't going to get involved. No, no this was their problem not his.

"Now look what you made me do, all of this is your fault." Ron shouted, "You know not to raise your voice at me. Me, who takes care of you. Me, whose family took you in. Me, who you owe everything to. This is how you repay me, with smart ass remarks and disobedience? Running around with every to town wizard, spreading your filth." Ron glared. "I see I am wasting my time with you, there a much better witches than you Hermione Granger. Sure you might be really beautiful, when you don't look like a wretch like you do right now, but that's all that you have. I can find better females worthy of my affection and time, you are obviously not." He turned to go.

"Ron, don't leave, please?" Hermione begged her voice clear with desperation at the thought of him leaving her when she was to blame for all of this. She was wrong, oh so wrong. Hermione saw him spin around on his heels and faced her as she continued to speak. "You are right Ron, you are so very right. I did deserve that. I know that you are only looking out for me. You are the only one that cares for me. I—I should treat you with more respect."

Ron nodded, "Well as long as you know that you were at fault, I suppose I can forgive you. And I will have you back. You have no need to worry I will not leave you." He smiled a little. "Now you stay up here and well do something about that mess on your face, and then we'll talk."

"Th—this will take a few days to heal Ron." She pointed to her face. "My covering spells aren't working."

"Are you saying that I'm also to blame for that?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

"No, no. Not at all." She said quickly. "I am, they are my spells I should be able to handle them." She thought a moment. "You know what, I'm probably going to sneak down into the hospital wing tonight when everyone is asleep and steal some of that Heal Up potion from Madame Pomfrey. I should be as good as new for you tomorrow."

Ron smiled, "That's my girl." He leaned in to kiss her but he cringed at the site of her face and pulled back. "Also, tomorrow wear your hair up for me, I like you like that."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

He leaned closer to her ear, "You can tell Longbottom to come out from his hiding place, where ever that may be." Ron didn't know where Neville was hiding, but he knew he was in the room.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm letting this one slide Hermione, mostly because he's too much of a wimp to do anything, or even make a move on you." He narrowed his eyes staring right at her, "But if he ever does." Ron paused, "I'll break his neck." He said with a grin.

Ron turned around and started for the door, he didn't even give Hermione one last look before pulling the door open and leaving through it. Harry, still invisible left quickly as well.

Neville came out from underneath the bed as Hermione now had her attention on the plate of food that was sitting there. '_So that's how he knew Neville was here.' _She thought to herself. She went over to the chair and picked up the plate and set it on the dresser, she pulled the chair close and sat down. She started picking at the food, starting with the ham.

"Hermione?" Neville started.

"Neville I don't want to talk to you, please just leave."

"Hermione, Ron is wrong. I would never—"

"Just go." She interrupted while staring down into her plate, not even giving Neville a second glance. Ron was right; it was possible that Neville was only being nice to her so he could have his way with her later. She would not take the chance.

Neville sighed and went towards the door and left through it, closing it quietly behind him.

Hermione watched as the door closed and then returned to her breakfast, she wouldn't trust anyone other than Ron, not ever. It had been proven that he was the only one that will ever care about her. She was very lucky to have him in her life. She would try her hardest not to displease him because it might make him leave and then she would have nothing. And he had to at least love her to be taking this effort to show her how wrong she has always been. Hermione nodded in her thoughts.

In History of Magic, Harry just couldn't concentrate. Something was truly bothering him and he knew exactly what it was. He looked at the empty seat next to Ron in the row in front of him. '_No, stop thinking about that. It's none of your business. But she needs help. No, I'm not getting in the middle of this. They can take care of themselves.'_ He shifted in his seat '_If they can take care of themselves then why are you still thinking about it?'_ Harry sighed _'Even if I wanted to, how can I help. I am just one person. Why don't you at least talk to her? FINE!! If I talk to her will you stop bothering me? Yes.'_

Harry went through the rest of his classes; dinner was finished up fairly quick. It was really late as Harry sat on the couch, he knew that Hermione had already gone to the hospital wing to swipe a potion; she would probably take it right then and there. He would still wait up until she got in and then they would actually have a conversation, whether she liked it or not.

His eyelids felt heavy; he was fighting the will of sleep. Just as his eyes were drifting closed the portrait swung open causing Harry's eyes to snap open, alerting him. He was wide-awake. He saw Hermione come inside a dark cloak was over her and she pulled the hood down, her face was perfectly clear, no sign at all of what happened on the outside, now on the inside that was another matter. It appeared that she didn't see him, so he would make his presence known.

"Good evening. Kind of late for a stroll don't you think?" Harry said with a smile.

"Ah!" Hermione jumped back a bit she had to make him think that she didn't see him. She knew who was sitting there. She was always aware of where Harry Potter was, ever since he stepped through the barrier at Kings Cross station, she had known. She was the first to see him, then that stupid little boy had to go and spread the gossip. She so wanted to talk to him mostly to see if he was as conceded as the books had made him out to sound. But Ron would never allow her to speak to another male let alone a world famous one. She did not raise her head. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Nothing much, just sitting here." He got a bit more comfortable on the couch.

"At two in the morning, you should get some sleep." Hermione slowly started towards the stairs.

"What were you doing out this late? Surely someone who is as sick I heard you were this morning shouldn't be up and about." Harry watched her closely.

Hermione stopped and turned a little. "So I got better, it's no big deal."

"Okay," He replied. "Why is it every time you talk to me, you never look me in the eye? Do you not give any respect to anyone you talk to. Do you always think you are above everybody else?"

"Me, above everyone? That's a laugh." She was irritated and laughed in sarcasm. "Ron has my respect." Hermione said quietly.

"Yes I noticed you always look him in the eye." Harry saw her turn around so that her back was to him. "But why is he the only one?"

She avoided his question; "You know I have a suspicion that you were waiting for me just now."

"Oh you flatter yourself too much, why would I be waiting for you?" Harry blurted out, and immediately regretted it. He was trying to talk to her, not cut her down. He had heard enough of that from Ron.

Hermione nodded, she had been wrong. "Sorry I didn't mean to suspect you, I was wrong."

"Wait," He quickly made his way over to her, so that he was standing in front of her. "I was rude, I didn't mean to be." He saw her lift her eyes to his; he had to take in a breath, as he was lost in them once again.

"No you meant it." She slammed her palm over her mouth obviously terrified, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I should just keep my mouth shut."

Harry was feeling frustrated, he didn't want to give away what he knew. He quickly lifted his hand to run it through his hair and he saw her flinch and her eyes slam shut, a yelp similar from the one he heard earlier came out of her. "What did you do that for?" He was confused. Harry looked at her and carefully asked. "Did you think I was going hit you, why?"

When Hermione realized she wasn't going to be struck, her eyes opened wide. "I—I have to go." She turned away from him quickly.

He wasn't going to let her leave so he quickly touched her on the arm.

Hermione panicked and immediately drew her arm away, "Don't touch me!" She shrieked in complete fear. She slammed her palm over her mouth again this time because she was too loud, and Ron would be in the room in less then a second. She looked around the stairs nervously.

Harry noticed she was scared, really scared. "There's nothing to worry about from him, I gave him some sleeping potion. He'll be out till morning."

"What do you mean I have nothing to worry about from him, who did you give sleeping potion to?" Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who else, your wonderfully kind and loving boyfriend." Harry sarcastically.

"What? I don't understand why you would do that." She was confused.

"Mostly because I've been trying since I got here to talk to you, you just snub me. I've been watching you for a while and well you seem deathly afraid of Weasley. So I thought if I put him out you wouldn't be afraid."

"I am not afraid of Ron," She laughed but it was weak, "Where do you get such a—" Hermione cringed with horror, "You've been watching—"

Harry interrupted, "You thought I was going to hit you, didn't you?"

"I—it doesn't matter what I thought, it never does." She wanted to kick herself. Curse her outbursts.

"Sure it does, why wouldn't your thoughts matter?" Harry said folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione gulped down a breath of air, "They just don't." She answered.

"That's not a good answer."

"What do you want me to say, and I will say it." Hermione replied.

"I want you to say whatever you want." He watched her carefully.

Hermione felt very confused, "What? I don't know what you want from me? You are so confusing." She thought a minute something didn't make sense. Ron was under a sleeping spell so that he could talk to her. '_YEAH RIGHT!!'_ Her mind shouted. Ron was under a spell to keep him out the way so he couldn't protect her. Hermione looked at him, she was scared. "What do you want from me?" and she started backing away.

Now Harry was confused, "I don't want anything but to talk to you."

"I—I don't believe you." She started backing up towards the stairs, carefully keeping a watchful eye on him.

"What else would I want other than to talk to y—" He paused a moment, he remembered what Ron said. "It's not what you're thinking." Harry said.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." Hermione said still stepped backwards towards the stairs.

"Yes I know exactly what you are thinking." Harry said.

"No you don't." She was on the first step, all she had to do know is turn and run and she would be home free.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong."

"How could you possibly know what I'm thinking?" Hermione eyed him with fear and confusion.

"Because I was there." Harry finally gave her the truth, he needed her to trust him and the truth might be the only way.

Hermione stopped. "You were where?"

"In your room," He admitted.

"You were in my room?" Her eyes narrowed, "When? I would have seen you."

"No you wouldn't have, just believe me when I tell you that I was there this morning."

"No you weren't, you're lying." She accused.

"I'm not lying, I was there." Harry sighed, "I saw how your so called boyfriend treats you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh shit."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3, stay tuned for chapter 4. And be sure to check out my other fanfictions as well. I don't think you will be disappointed. :-)


	4. What a Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Definitly not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings.

* * *

Chapter 4—What A Day

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked around, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, you said oh shit. Why would you say that?" Harry looked at her.

"It doesn't matter, just forget it."

"What I want to know is…Why you let him do that to you?"

"Do what?" She glanced around nervously.

"Why don't you tell someone that Weasley hits you?" Harry crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione looked away from him. "Why are you making up these ridiculous allegations?"

"I'm not making this up and you know it," Harry answered.

"You don't have any proof." Hermione pointed out. "Why would Ron hurt me? He loves me."

"Yeah he loves to hurt you, I saw it for myself. I know exactly what he said and what he did." Harry watched her carefully; she looked like she was ready to tear his head off.

"I don't believe you. You don't know anything. So listen up here, new guy." Hermione was irritated; she wanted him to leave her alone. "Even if he hits me…which he doesn't. It is none of your business. Don't go poking your nose into situations where you have no idea of what is going on."

"I still think that you need to tell someone so that they can help you—" Harry tried to continue but he was cut off by Hermione again.

"Leave me alone. I don't need help and I don't some stranger such as yourself coming in trying to tell m—everyone what to do. Mind your own business and go bother someone else." And with that she took herself quickly up the stairs and into the girl's dorms closing the door quietly behind her.

Well that was just fine with him, he wasn't going to offer help to someone who didn't want it. He turned to go up the stairs towards the boy's dorm when he saw Neville leaning on the railing looking down at him.

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you?" Neville said as he started down the stairs towards Harry.

"What are you doing there?" Harry thought that there was no one awake.

"I heard Hermione shriek so I came out to see if something was wrong. Imagine what I find here, you talking to her about her relationship." Neville answered bitterly

"I thought you were cheating on your girlfriend so I snooped, I got more then I bargained for I admit it." Harry said.

"I would never cheat on Ginny, I told you that already." Neville was angry.

"How was I supposed to know?" Harry's tone was rising, he was upset as well.

"Now another person knows." Neville said while shaking his head.

"If you knew what was going on why haven't you said something to professors so that this asshole doesn't keep doing this?" Harry crossed his arms in front of him glaring at Neville.

"I can't say, I'm under oath." Neville answered slowly.

"Then break it." Harry couldn't believe that Neville knew what was going on and didn't say anything.

"I can't break it, she cast an oath spell. I'm not allowed to say anything to an adult or else I completely lose my voice for three years."

"How did she get you to agree to this? Surely you are not that stupid." Harry insulted.

Neville glared, "she told me she had a secret but I couldn't say a word to anyone, I thought it was just a silly girl secret so she made me swear and cast the oath spell and then told me what the secret was."

"So she tricked you." Harry shook his head.

"And even if I did say something she would deny it. Just like she did now." Neville walked over to the couch and sat down. "The proof disappears."

"Well then you should just let her be, it's what she wants obviously. Which I find highly disturbing. Why she would want that kind of treatment is beyond me."

"The thing is, she doesn't want that at all." Neville leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees.

"You heard what she said." Harry moved over and sat down next to Neville. "She wants to be left alone."

"Hermione is in a bad position,"

"You don't have to state the obvious you know, I can see that." Harry stood.

"She can never get away from it."

"There's always a way out, she just doesn't want it." Harry shook his head.

"Not for her there isn't. You see Hermione's parents died in a plane crash…I think that's what it's called. But anyway. She is orphaned so the Weasley's, Ron's family took her in, they take care of her."

"Not very well it seems." Harry said under his breath.

"So she goes home to it and she lives here with it. It's the only thing she knows. Hermione does not know what it's like to be loved. Ron does not love her, no matter how many times he forces the idea into her head." Neville spat.

"Look she told me to stay out of it, fine I will. It's what she wants. I have my own issues to deal with." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"You are already in it, no matter how hard you try to deny what is going on. Keep telling yourself to not worry about it. Let them deal with it, it's their problem not mine." Neville tilted his head to the side. "Do those thoughts sound familiar to you?"

Harry wondered if Neville read minds.

Neville could clearly see the question on his face, he smirked. "No I don't read minds, but I had those same thoughts before." And he finally stood. "You are in so deep that no matter what you do, there is no way out."

"You do what you want Neville, I'm not getting involved in this."

"Then why did you wait to talk to her tonight, if you didn't want to be involved?" Neville looked Harry straight in the eye.

Harry didn't have a comment but he thought of one anyway, "to ease my conscious, it was really getting after me when I first learned of this. But now that I have talked to her and found out its her choice, I don't feel so guilty."

"Did you now here one word I said to you? It is not her choice." Neville was really starting to get annoyed here.

"And just what am I suppose to do about that? I've come here to Hogwarts to finish school and move on. I don't need to meddle in things that I have no idea what they are about, nor do I intend to find out more. I know I sound like an asshole, and to you I might be one. And I really don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me." With one last glare Harry took himself up to the boy's dorm.

Neville shook his head back and forth. He sighed and then decided he should go to bed too. And he did.

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the side of the head, he lightly touched her hair that was pulled up and back in a green banana clip. "You look very pretty today, very nice. It's good to see that you are in the best of health today." He then removed his arm from around her and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Are you saying that to me just because it's Wednesday?" Hermione said looking up at him as innocently as she could.

"Do you not like my compliment Hermione?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," Hermione answered quickly. "It's quite nice of you to say so. Thank you." She said quietly.

Ron stood from his seat, "alright guys, I'm going to need the dorm to myself tonight. As you all know it's Wednesday." He heard groans and complaining from the guys but they naturally give into what Ron wants anyway. All except one, now.

"Why is that?" Harry asked looking up at him as he stuck a piece of toast in his mouth.

"So that me and my girlfriend can share a private moment this evening," Ron answered.

"Ah I see," Harry knew what he was referring to "So it only takes a moment." He smirked.

Ron's eyes narrowed in irritation and anger, "Just stay out of the dorm tonight." He glared.

"And if I don't?" Harry returned the glare.

Ron's fists clinched he was about to say something when his sister spoke up.

"Oh Ron relax I'm sure Harry here is just joking with you," Ginny smiled and turned to Harry who was next to her. "Aren't you Harry, you are just kidding?"

Harry sighed, "of course I'm only joking."

"Good for you that you were." Ron said. "Well." He turned to Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors. "I'm going to help the Ravenclaws, so I'll see you all in class." Ron moved on down towards the Ravenclaw table.

"I hate Wednesday." Hermione said quietly as she gathered up her books.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Library." Hermione answered and quickly stood, leaving the great hall in rapid speed.

"Typical Hermione." Ginny said and she continued her breakfast.

Hermione hurried into the library and took a seat in the back, where no one could see her. She was dreading the up coming night, true it was many hours away but the day goes too fast. Especially on Wednesdays. The bell wrung disrupting her thoughts and worries of what was to come later. She picked up her bag and headed towards Transfiguration.

Once Hermione got into the Transfiguration classroom, she noticed Neville already sitting by Ron who had just sat down. That meant she would have to go sit by that Harry Potter of all people. She sighed. First Hermione made her way over to Ron and reached up giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Ron nodded with approval and rested his hand on her shoulder in a slight possessive manor. He didn't say a word to her but she understood the meanings of his hold it meant don't let any other male touch you.

Hermione moved over towards her partner and sat down; she didn't even look at him. She kept her eyes focused ahead of her waiting for the professor to arrive. .

Professor McGonagall arrived and class had begun.

Harry really had no trouble changing an artichoke into a duck, he had been way advanced in Transfiguration back at Durmstrang, and being a caring and wonderful partner, he would let her try at it. Maybe even help her.

She could fell him looking at her but she kept her eye focused downward on the project at hand.

It was true Harry was looking at her, "I see you did just what Weasley told you to do about your hair." He noticed she was ignoring him and he shook his head. It really surprised him when she spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered still not looking at him.

"Oh sure you do." Harry said with an all knowing tone in his voice. "I can repeat the exact same words your knight in shining armor said to you if you like?"

"I have no wish to continue this conversation with you. Or have any other conversation with you. Let's concentrate on the lesson please." Her tone was void of emotion.

Harry shrugged, "as you wish."

The class worked steadily for an hour and a half, Transfiguration ended and potions was next. Harry was first to leave the class and Hermione quickly gathered up her belongings and headed out the door with Ron.

Ron held onto her hand as he and Hermione walked into the potions class, they were among the last to arrive. Ron noticed Lavender already sitting with Harry, how he loathed that boy. It had only been six days since he had met him and already was he gaining popularity fast. He would have to find a way to upstage him somehow.

Hermione followed after Ron her hand still in his, she saw Lavender look up at Hermione with an evil smirk on her face. Hermione tried to ignore it by focusing on the back of Ron's head, what she didn't see Lavender stick out her foot. Hermione tripped and fell flat on her face. A great uproar of laughter erupted from most of the students, including Lavender. Snape who heard the roar of laughter, turned from the blackboard.

Hermione felt the sting tears swelling in her eyes but she bit them back, she breathed in deeply. And lifted herself up a bit. Ron knee's had made a loud cracking noise had kneeled down to her level.

"Clumsy fool," He said quietly. "You could have pulled my arm out of my socket." He said not caring at all if Hermione had hurt herself.

"Lavender tripped me." She answered.

"Oh what accusations Hermione, do you have any proof?" Lavender said sourly.

Harry watched Lavender with disgust, thinking that was just really low. Humiliating the poor girl like that.

Ron sided with Lavender. "Oh don't blame your own acts of clumsiness on her; you should pay attention to where you were going. Maybe next time this won't happen. Get up and don't embarrass me."

"I'm sorry." Hermione replied as she got up from the floor. She could hear the sniggering students all around her.

"Miss Granger are you alright, do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Snape asked.

"No thank you professor, I'm alright. I should be more careful huh?" She said with a tiny smile.

"Take your seat, I'm about to start class." Snape ordered.

"Yes sir." Hermione went over and sat down next to Draco.

"I saw what she did." Draco leaned over and whispered to her.

"No, Ron's right it was my fault I should watch where I was going." She said with a smile. "I have been known to be clumsy, as you well know."

"Hermione, not everything is your fault you do know that?" Draco watched her eyes shifting back and forth.

"Draco please let's just pay attention." Hermione replied. She heard a half cough half grunt come from none other than Ron. She looked up at him and saw him give her a signal to stop talking to Draco. _'Why can't I ever do anything right?'_ Hermione asked herself. _'Why is everything I do always wrong? Because you are an idiot, listen to Ron he knows what's right. Are you sure? Of course I'm sure, he loves you. He's the only one who will love you. He told you that himself. You really should listen to him. I don't know. Yes you do, He is always right. Oh okay, if you say so. Ron is always right. You don't want him to hit you today do you? No of course not. You know he only does that because he cares about you. Right.' _

The class started working hard on the potions.

After a fulfilling dinner, Harry wandered up to the boy's dorm and sat down on his bed. He thought to study a little bit in peace, for privacy he pulled the curtains around his bed closed and lit the end of his wand for light. He picked up his History of Magic book and started reading on the war of 1818. He felt himself dosing off, once again he would be plagued by nightmares of the past and of what he had done.

Harry woke to a knock at the door, it opened and Hermione stuck her head in. "Ron?"_ 'Oh please don't let him be here, oh please don't let him be here.'_ She begged in her mind. She really hated this, nothing was worse, not the beatings not the degradation, Nothing. This was the only thing she ever shed tears about.

Harry lifted his watch and glanced at it, it read nine o' two. He was about to say something when he heard voices talking.

"Yeah I'm here." Ron said from the bathroom.

Hermione's hopes were squashed as she opened the door more and slipped inside.

Harry heard the door close she and locked it with a locking charm. He did not want to be in here. It was a little late to jump up and shout wait I'm here so he decided to just sit within his bed curtains and wait till they were done.

Hermione saw Ron enter the room from the bathroom. She watched him carefully as he went and sat down on his bed, he looked up at her with a tiny smile and patted the spot next to him.

"You did take care of everything right? My mum would kill me if I got someone like you pregnant."

Hermione nodded and took a breath and moved over towards him and sat down. Hermione felt his lips on her neck, she felt the tears already start, she couldn't let them fall, at least not yet. Not until she was surrounded in the complete darkness with in the bed curtains.

**This scene has been edited for content to see the entire scene, you can find it at www. portkey. org, just look up my author name Ryoko Blue and it will bring you to the list ofmy fanfictions.**

* * *

Harry stood to go but he saw the curtain pull back a little and her face came into view, Thinking she was going to see him he reached for his invisibility cloak and threw it over him just in time as he saw face, her eyes were shut tightly and she sniffled a little. She certainly didn't look like she was enjoying herself. He could certainly hear Ron having a grand time. Hermione's eyes opened and she lifted her other hand wiping away something wet under her eyes. Harry figured out they were tears. She looked absolutely miserable.

Hermione felt him thrusting in and out of her, she held onto the curtain tightly. Within a few minutes she heard Ron's pleasured yell. At least it was over fairly quickly. He pulled himself out of her and rolled over on his back. He was breathing hard, "Thanks, Herms you can go now." He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, he pulled on his boxer shorts and headed to the bathroom. Hermione reached turned over and curled herself up into a little ball hugging her knees to her chest.

Her eyes wet with massive tears as she silently cried. If Ron heard her losing herself to her emotions like this. Then it would most likely end with a right smack in the face for her weakness. At least it was over for the week. Hermione gathered her clothing from off the floor and dressed herself. Still in tears she pulled the curtains open on both sides of the bed and stood up. She didn't even know that she was face to face with Harry. For some reason he felt his heart break at the sight of her tears.

She looked up at the ceiling a moment, and took a couple of breaths willing herself to stop crying. Hermione ran her fingers through her tangled hair trying to straighten it. "I hate this; I really, really hate this." She whispered to herself. Hermione then bent down and felt underneath Ron's bed for something. "Ah-ha" She whispered and pulled out a nice broomstick, hers was horrible. But she really liked Ron's so she would use his, he would never know and it would be back under his bed before Quidditch tryouts on Friday. She headed for the door and removed the locking charm.

Harry wondered what she was up to with that broomstick, was she going to break it. He followed after her.

Hermione hurried out of the school and mounted the broomstick. She smiled as she was lifted into the air. She zoomed gleefully through the air, the wind whipping her hair back as she felt free, away from Ron away from the teasing students, away from the problems. This was truly a gift and she would enjoy it.

Harry crossed his arms, even from down on the ground he could see that this, flying is something she truly enjoyed. She actually looked happy. He had an idea, he would convince her to try out for the team on Friday. No matter what it took, he wanted to see that happy expression on her face again. He still did not want to get involved in Hermione and Ron's personal problems. He argued with himself that this was in no case related to those problems. Not at all. Then again who knows?

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 4 stay tuned for chapter 5 I will never do a really detailed erotica scene between anyone other than H/H. I think this one was bad enough. I felt really icky through it and I hope to never do one again. Well I hope you all continue reading don't forget to review. Reviews equal Life ….LOL…. and I'm sure you all know that ;-) Thanks Ryoko Blue 


	5. Through Her Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Definitly not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings.

* * *

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 5— Through Her Eyes

Harry followed secretly behind Hermione as she climbed the stairs back to Gryffindor tower. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she crept quietly into the boy's dorm. Harry assumed she was putting Ron's broom back. After a few minutes Hermione came out of the boy's dorm broom-less and went right over to the girls' dorm and retired for the night. He pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"So that's how you were hiding in the girl's dorm." A voice said from the couch.

Harry turned to find Neville sitting there, there was a small vial in his hand and he was twirling it around.

Neville saw Harry's gaze directed towards the vial of clear liquid. "This is what helped me to see the truth."

"Don't you have anything better to do then spy on me?" Harry said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I just wanted to make sure Hermione was alright it is Wednesday after all, these evenings are always the hardest on her." Neville glanced to the floor for a moment. "I figured you would be spying on her."

"What makes you say that?" Harry looked at Neville curiously.

"Well for one you weren't in bed." Neville continued to twirl the potion in his hand.

Harry pointed to the vial with a subtle jerk of his chin. "What's with the bottle? Is it some kind of drug?"

Neville shook his head, "no, this is a potion Draco made. Since he quite often is Hermione's partner he is able to take hair samples from her because of how they are used in different potions."

"Alright, what does it do then?" Harry's arms crossed in front of him.

"Well I used to be just like you before Draco gave me this."

"I doubt you were just like me."

"I mean that I thought that Hermione would be fine on her own and that she can handle her problems herself. It wasn't until I took this potion that I began to see things very differently." Neville held out the vial for Harry to take.

"You still didn't answer my question, what does it do?" Harry didn't take the vial he just stared at it.

"I know you consciously say I don't want to get involved, but believe it or not you can't close your mind to what's happening and by you wanting to talk to her last night, your heart wants you to help her, but that blasted head of yours says no don't help her, she can take care of herself." Neville looked at Harry, "this potion will allow you inside her head. You will hear her thoughts, see things through her eyes."

Harry looked at the potion, "I don't know. I have my own problems to worry about. What makes you think I even want to see what's going on in her head?" He took the little bottle from Neville and looked at the clear liquid.

"It's up to you; I'm just giving you the option." Neville turned from Harry.

Harry heard Neville mutter "Selfish prat." His eyes narrowed in anger. _'Selfish am I? Yes you are, no I'm not. I just don't want to be stuck in the middle of problems like this. Yeah well think of her, she's really stuck in the middle.'_ Harry sighed and climbed the stairs to the boys' dorm; he slipped silently inside and made way to his bed. He saw Ron snoring peacefully; the red head didn't even bother to pull the curtains closed on his bed. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the liquid, _'Ah, what would it hurt, besides if he didn't get anything useful out of her head, perhaps he could find out the deepest mysteries all guys are just dying to know, what goes on in the heads of ladies.'_

He took the cork out of the vial and drank down the contents of the bottle; he thought it would taste nasty; he was surprised when the sweet taste of strawberries glided down his throat. Too bad there wasn't anymore, that wasn't half bad. Harry waited a moment, but nothing was happening. Perhaps the potion expired or something, he heard Neville's snoring so he decided to wait till morning to talk to him. Harry stripped out of his clothing, only his underwear remaining and retired for the night.

The morning alarm went off and Harry sat up slowly, yawning. _'Hmm, the pink underwear or the white?'_ Harry heard a feminine voice in his head and glanced around the dorm there were no girls in the room. Something was strange. His room looked different, it was like half of what he saw was the girl's dorm room and he was looking at himself or rather herself in the mirror he closed his eyes when Hermione who was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom started stripping her nightgown off. Oh wow the potion worked.

He opened his right eye and all he saw was his room, he then opened his left eye and he saw both his room and Hermione's bathroom, she was in the shower and the water was falling. He immediately closed his eyes again. He did not want to see her washing herself no matter how tempting it was he was certainly no pervert. Harry thought a moment and opened his left eye only and he all he saw was Hermione in the shower and he immediately closed his eye. He opened his left eye and started getting ready for the day; he grabbed his soap and shampoo heading towards the bathroom.

Ron saw him with one eye open and one eye closed he started chuckling, "Something wrong with your eyes Potter?"

"Not at all." Harry said in irritation still keeping his eye closed. _'unless you think me wanting to see your girlfriend naked is a problem'_ He thought to himself.

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss tryouts tomorrow because of bad eyes, it would be a shame, and we are so looking forward to seeing your talent." Ron was sarcastic.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow," _'Hopefully.'_ Harry thought to himself. He had forgotten to ask Neville how long this potion lasts for. "Just you worry about yourself." Harry said and went into the bathroom.

After his morning shower, he was relived to find that when he opened his eyes Hermione was done with hers and already dressed as he was walking down to The Great Hall for breakfast he saw Hermione putting the finishing touches on her hair.

Hermione sighed looking at herself in the mirror; she tilted her head to side a few times. She nodded with approval and left the bathroom heading over to her bag sitting on her trunk. Hermione lifted the bag and swung it over her shoulder leaving the girl's dorm. She started down the stairs to the common room waiting for Ron like usual. She waited for about fifteen minutes and Ron finally came down the stairs, she took a deep breath_ 'Well it's another day, hopefully I won't mess up too much today.' _She saw Ron's eyes scrutinizing her but she tried to ignore it. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes," Ron tilted his head to the side, "So did you finish my Herbology homework for me?"

Hermione's eyes widened. _'Oh no I forgot.'_ She thought to herself.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you didn't do it," Ron crossed his arms in front of him. "So what am I suppose to do?"

"Maybe you should have done it yourself." Hermione blurted out, realizing what she said, she immediately closed her mouth. _'Idiot!!'_ Her head screamed at her.

Ron took a deep breath, anger was swelling inside him. He roughly grabbed her by the arm and a loud yelp in pain came from her. "Keep your noises to yourself you stupid girl." He pulled her bag from her shoulder and opened it. He fished through her Muggle folders and found her Herbology folder and opened it, there nice and neat on a lovely piece of parchment was Hermione's Herbology homework which was completed.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly lightly rubbing her aching arm, which was already starting to show purple marks from Ron grabbing her.

Ron didn't answer as he took her homework paper out, he used his wand removing her name from the top and replacing it with his own, and he changed the handwriting to look like his by using a Masking spell.

"Ron you can't do that, I worked for several days on that." Hermione said in desperation.

"Are you telling me what I can and can not do?" In complete rage he roughly threw her open bag to the floor and all her folders, which opened, flew about decorating the floor of the common room in her work. "The way I see it is you lost all rights to your homework since mine has not been completed. Maybe this will teach you to always complete mine first. I hope you enjoy your incomplete mark you will receive."

Hermione looked up at him, "Give it back it is mine, I did my homework and I want my good mark—" Hermione was interrupted when Ron's hand connected with her cheek so hard that she staggered backwards from the force of the blow.

"Don't order me around bitch," Ron sneered.

"I won't let you take my grade, I'll go to Professor Sprout, I will." Hermione's voice was shaking with fear as she was attempting to stand up to him while rubbing her sore cheek.

They heard playful yelping coming from the direction of the couch, Ron went over to the couch and found Hermione's cute little Pomeranian playing with its fuzzy ball. Ron smirked and picked the dog up off of the couch, he turned facing Hermione holding the dog secure in his arms.

Hermione's eyes widened with fear for her puppy, "What are you doing?" She looked between the dog and Ron. The dog was licking Ron's fingers affectionately. "Give Cinnamon to me," She said quietly.

Ron glanced down at the dog "You won't say anything to any professors about the homework, for one they would go back through all my assignments and find out you did them and I would be expelled. I'm not about to let that happen."

"Ron, please give her to me." Hermione looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Let me make this clear to you Hermione, if you ever say anything to anyone about homework or anything else." Ron closed his hand around the neck of the dog. "I'll snap this pathetic bitch's neck."

"Alright Ron," She took a deep breath, "I won't say anything, I promise. Now please give her to me." She begged while holding her arms out for the dog.

Ron saw how eager she was to hold her dog, he laughed and threw it to the ground and it yelped. He would have kicked it but Hermione had dove for her dog and had the puppy already in her arms.

"I'm going down to breakfast; you pick this crap up off the floor." He saw the bruise forming on her cheek, "Fix that bloody bruise. And then you better come down to breakfast and behave." He folded the homework and tucked it into a pocket under his robe and left the common room.

After taking a few deep breaths Hermione stopped the tears that were swelling in her eyes. She hugged her dog tightly in her arms and spoke quietly into her ear "He can hurt me all he wants, but he's not going to lay one finger on you my little Cinnamon." She affectionately rubbed her dog's ears and kissed her on the head, she set her down on the ground and it went right after its little fuzzy ball.Hermione sighed and kneeled down on the floor and started picking up her papers._ 'I should have done his paper first, that's how it's always been. How did I forget Ron's paper?'_ scratched her head in confusion_ 'Yeah he's right I am a stupid girl.'_ With her task complete, Hermione zipped up her bag. She walked by the mirror in the common room and glanced at her cheek and cringed at the site of it. Hermione lifted her wand and muttered her covering spell and the bruise faded from view, she headed towards The Great Hall.

Harry could not eat anymore; he had left his plate and his spot at the table. What he had seen was enough to make anyone's stomach churn. Ron was surely the biggest jerk to ever walk the planet, threatening Hermione through her pet; he couldn't believe someone would sink so low. To Harry through Hermione's eyes it seemed to him that Ron enjoyed torturing her like that. Not that he couldn't control his actions like some people have been known to do, but that he actually liked hurting her.

Harry was leaving The Great Hall when the door opened and Hermione came though, the door almost banged into him but he jumped back out of the way.

"Sorry." Hermione said quietly before walking all the way into The Great Hall, she was relieved to find that Ron wasn't at the table. She really didn't care if he was there, this time she would be able to eat in peace for once.

Harry watched her a moment, he heard a shriek come from the other side of the doors, he opened them and saw Ginny looking furiously at her brother who had quickly pulled out of Lavender's arms. Harry laughed to himself as he approached Ginny, she did not break eye contact with her brother.

"I'm going to tell her," Ginny said bitterly.

"Oh you can't be serious Ginny, I didn't kiss her she kissed me." Ron said.

"You looked pretty into it yourself." Ginny's hands found her hips she was angry.

Harry noticed that Ron had red lipstick smudges on his neck and face; his lips were also a nice rosy shade of red as well.

"I think you should tell Hermione you were kissing another girl."

"Ginny you can't tell her, you are my sister you are loyal to me. Not to her. She's not even part of our family. Mum would be furious about your interfering in mine and Hermione's relationship." Ron said he sighed, "But if it makes you feel any better I'll tell her that Lavender kissed me." He lied.

"Alright then, its for the best Ron. You know how Hermione is, she'll forgive you." Ginny smiled. "And if you don't tell her, I will." Ginny added with the narrowing of her eyes she walked away from her brother and passed by Harry with a smile.

Ron saw Harry looking at him, "You will forget all that you heard."

"Oh I don't know, I can do a lot with this information." Harry said with a smirk.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll forget everything you heard." Ron said closing in on Harry.

"Oh I think your girlfriend would love to know what her boyfriend has been up to." Harry saw Ron's eyes narrow in hatred.

"You stay away from my girl Potter, she doesn't need any outside influence coming in and changing her. Believe it or not I know you are developing a little crush on her. I won't allow that. She belongs to me."

"Is that so?" Harry eyes narrowed, challenging. "I know what you do to her." Harry said with a smirk.

Ron laughed, "You don't know anything, keep your mouth shut and don't go stirring up trouble."

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you like the rest of this bloody school is."

"Watch your back Potter." Ron turned to go.

"Watch yours," Harry spat which caused Ron to turn and face him. "It's seven years in Azkaban for what you're doing; you wouldn't want me spilling the beans now would you?" Harry said looking Ron right in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron glared at Harry.

Harry smirked, "Sure you don't." He was sarcastic.

"Look here, I will tell you only once. You stay away from Hermione. I won't be held responsible for what happens if you go near her." Ron spat

"Unfortunately for you I am her partner for Transfiguration."

"Yes, that maybe true. I will make sure that she knows not to go near you any other time but that class." Ron glared one last time and turned walking away from Harry.

Breakfast was over fairly quickly and the students had made their way to their first classes of the morning. The Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered in the greenhouse for Herbology. Harry sat in the row behind Hermione and Ron; he was staring at the back of her head. He saw Ron turn and glare at him before returning his vision to the front of the class.

The class handed in their homework, Professor Sprout looked at Hermione. "Why haven't you completed the assignment Miss Granger?"

"I uh, well I forgot." Hermione said glancing down at her fingers in shame.

"There is no excuse Miss Granger, when I give assignments I expect them to be complete. I gave you enough time to complete it, five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger." Sprout said with a smirk. She continued to go around and gather the student's homework.

Harry didn't have to look up at Ron and Hermione as he could see what Hermione was doing anyway.

Ron and Hermione were working on potting a rare and night blooming orchidbelles. When Ron's aggravated voice echoed in Hermione's ear.

"Damn-it woman, you're doing it wrong." Ron bellowed.

"No I'm not." She whispered, "I'm following the book, look." Hermione pointed to the page where Sprout had told them to look. "The rocks go in first." She argued.

"I still say you put the potting soil in first, my mother did it that way for years." Ron growled.

"That's not true Ron, your mother doesn't have night blooming orchidbelles, and I should know I work in that damn garden she doesn't."

Ron didn't like it when she argued with him in public, what he says should never be second-guessed. Hermione bent down reaching for the bag of potting soil on the ground. Ron elbowed her flowerpot hard; the plant fell off the table and shattered on the floor. She yelped and jumped back, she heard professor Sprout calling her name in anger.

"Miss Granger, do you know how rare that flower is." Sprout spat.

"But I didn't…." Hermione was interrupted.

"Detention Miss Granger, you have no consideration for living things, perhaps you will learn some." Sprout was angry.

Hermione looked at Ron and he leaned in closer.

"That'll teach you not to argue with me in class Hermione." Ron went back to work on his flowerpot.

Harry wanted to throw something at the back of Ron's head; he grabbed a large clump of dirt and threw it at the red head. Ron's head snapped around as he glared at Harry who was glaring at him. Harry's glare slowly melted away into a smirk when he lifted his flowerpot high in the air and 'accidentally' let it fall to the ground and shatter. "Oops." Harry said as Professor Sprout turned and glared at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, detention." Sprout spat, she was bitterly angry. "Careless Gryffindors." She spat.

Ron was positively ready to scream; he knew that Harry did that on purpose. For he was smiling. He was going to kill that Harry Potter if it's the last thing he'll ever do.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. By the time five o'clock rolled around Hermione had received a fair share of bruises and her arms, from Ron dragging her around, whenever he looked foolish for something he did, he made her believe that it was her fault and she was getting what she deserved. Around eight Hermione reported to the greenhouse for detention.

Harry was already there when she arrived; he was sitting on a table swinging his legs back and forth. He noticed she was still looking to the floor, even though Ron wasn't around. In his head he heard everything that Ron told her and what she was allowed to do and not to do while in her detention. The detention he got her on purpose. Of course she agreed after a few slaps in the face for her backtalk. Harry never wanted to hurt someone more then Ron Weasley.

Professor Sprout came out of her office disrupting Harry's thoughts on Hermione. She ordered the two of them to clean the greenhouse perfectly. And that when they were finished to come and get her. Professor Sprout left the greenhouse and the students started on their detention.

The two of them worked in silence as Hermione cleared away the broken pots and debris. Harry packaged up the potting soil and swept the floor.

Harry didn't like the silence; his own thoughts would start to bother him. He had to make conversation or he would go insane. "This is sure fun isn't it?" He was sarcastic.

Hermione didn't answer; she just shook her head no.

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, are you going to try out?" Harry asked pleasantly.

Hermione simply sighed and continued on her cleaning without uttering a peep.

Harry understood why she wasn't talking; Ron's behavior was inexcusable. He could see why she was afraid of him. "You know you fly really well." Harry said softly.

The bag of soil dropped from her hands and she turned to look at him, her eyes were full of worry. "You—you saw me?"

Harry nodded.

"You can't tell Ron." She said in fear.

"Oh I won't." He saw a glimmer of relief flicker in her eyes. He inwardly smiled he finally got her to say something to him. "You really should try out for the team tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head "no, I couldn't. Ron doesn't want me playing."

"What should it matter what he wants, this is you. What do you want to do?" Harry stepped closer to her.

"Me?" Hermione asked unsure.

Harry nodded, "yes you."

Hermione glanced at the floor a moment and smiled lightly, "I want to play," She looked up at him. Her smile faded and was replaced by her fear, "But I dare not."

"What would it hurt if you played?" Harry asked, in his head her heard her voice saying _'If you only knew'_ "What if I can guarantee that you won't regret the decision to at least try out?"

"How can you do that?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I have my ways." Harry said leaning against the table.

Hermione sighed and backed away from him, "I don't know. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." She wanted to kick herself for her confession.

"Why can't you talk to me?" Harry pushed himself away from the table and took a step towards her. He watched her draw back and jump out of his way.

"It's just not right." Hermione said avoiding his gaze.

"I think you don't do anything that might upset Weasley, because of what happens when he gets mad." He said softly, not accusing but gentle.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione did not lift her head.

"You should be able to do whatever you want without the worry that someone is going to lash out at you." Harry stepped towards her, she didn't seem to notice. He could hear her very confused thoughts swirling around in her mind. He had never seen someone look so lost and helpless before in his entire life. There is no one that cares for her, no one to take care of her when she is hurt, no one to lift her spirits when she is sad, and no one to bring a smile to her face. She is completely alone.

Harry gently put his arms around her; she started to panic and tried to jump away from him. He could hear her very troubled thoughts. No one had ever simply held her. In fact even after spending last night with Ron, it ended with him just leaving her out in the cold, no affection no nothing.

"No please let go of me," Hermione begged desperation ringing through her voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said softly. "I promise."

His soft tone made her stop pushing; Ron never used any kindness towards her whatsoever without realizing it she leaned into him. Hermione found herself feeling safe and secure within his embrace, _'I am going to be so dead if Ron sees me.' _She thought to herself and felt a cold shudder run her spine.

"You don't have to worry about Weasley, I again put sleeping potion into his drink at dinner." Harry's arms tightened around her. He felt her relax as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Harry knew from Neville that Hermione had parents, but they died. He wondered if this was the first time she had just been held in a really long time. The thought of that made him sigh with regret for her. He needed to think about something else. "Are you going to try out tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered quietly.

"Remember, do whatever you want to do. If you want to try out then do it. You shouldn't let anything stand in your way."

"But Ron will—" Hermione paused, catching herself. She almost said too much.

"Just try out, you won't regret it. Forget about Weasley. This is about what you want to do, not about him. You do want to try out don't you?"

Hermione thought a moment; she would love to try out. "Yes I do, I really want too." And she pulled away from him. She still didn't look up at him "We should finish our detention and then go back to the tower.

Harry nodded. He swore he could see a little light pink tinge creeping up on her cheeks. He simply smiled.

They continued in silence while the finished up cleaning the greenhouse. After Professor Sprout approved of the well accomplished cleaning she sent Harry and Hermione back up to the tower.

Hermione whispered a quiet good night to Harry and she quickly fled up the stairs to the girl's dorm not even waiting for a reply. She regretted tomorrow, but now was not the time to think about that. She really wanted to try out; hopefully it wouldn't be that bad. Hopefully.

Harry would make sure that Hermione would be able to try out tomorrow, without fear of Ron. He had an idea and he was sure it would work. Tomorrow would be a new day for Hermione. He was sure of it. Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm and retired for the night as well.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 5, stay tuned for chapter 6. Remember to review.

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue  
Have an exciting H/Hr day.


	6. Blackmail

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Definitly not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings.

* * *

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 6— Blackmail

Harry really didn't feel like sleeping, he needed to get some thing on Ron that would make him let Hermione at least try out for the Quidditch Team tomorrow. He remembered something about Ron not doing his own work, which would definitely get him expelled. Harry stood from his bed and pulled on his pants and a black T-shirt. He went over to Neville's bed and shook Neville's shoulder hard.

Neville lifted his head up, and grumpily said "What?"

"I need to know where you can find any term papers or final reports from any class that Weasley might have." Harry whispered.

Neville nodded, "Well most professors keep them in a locked cabinet in their offices." He sat up more. "Why do you want past reports? This year has just begun it's not like you could copy and cheat off anyone."

"I don't want it for that, I do my own work. But Weasley doesn't."

"You can't get him expelled if that's what you're thinking. I already thought of that but it would be worse for Hermione when she got home for holidays. Ron's family doesn't take very good care of her; she's treated worse then a house elf. Imagine how it would be if Ron got caught cheating they would blame Hermione and say that she did it on purpose, that she wanted Ron to fail." Neville sighed. "I always think about her first before trying to go after Ron."

"I can't prove to anyone that Weasley smacks her around, the evidence disappears somewhat. So I'll do the next best thing to him, threaten him by exposing his oh so wonderful grades." Harry said with a grin as well as a hint of sarcasm.

Neville nodded, "Okay, can I get back to sleep now? Not all of us are fortunate to have been given a sleeping potion."

"Sure." Harry grinned.

After Neville settled back against his pillow Harry went to the foot of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk. He threw it over himself and headed out of the boys dorm and the tower.

Harry walked slowly down the halls, avoiding Filch the caretaker, he turned the corner and he stood before the History of Magic classroom. He opened the door quietly, careful not to make a sound and alert Filch. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him just as quietly. He walked towards Professor Binns' office and opened the door. A large black file cabinet stood in the corner. He went right to it. Harry tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. "Alohomora" Harry whispered, he heard the cabinet rattle a bit and he pulled the door open.

He opened the inside drawer and searched the dividers for Ron's name. Harry smirked _'Ah ha'_ He said to himself. He opened Ron's folder and found all his reports from past years. _'This should do it.'_ Harry thought to himself. He continued to gather files, searching every report, every term paper and final essays of Ron's. Harry laughed to himself removing the masking charms on the papers. And sure enough there was Hermione's neat and tidy handwriting, nothing it all like the sloppy mess Ron's was in.

Harry took the papers out of the folders and closed the drawer. After making sure everything was the exact same way as when he entered the room, he carefully left the classroom, still careful not to make a sound. He wandered down the hall and back to the tower. Harry snickered to himself as he got into bed thinking now that idiot Ron Weasley is going to explode at just the mere sight of his papers in Harry's hand. Ron would not try and stop Hermione from even trying out for the team. Harry settled into sleep, with a final yawn Harry drifted off to dream land—

_After swinging a sword hitting different people at every tern, hours passed as he continued to slaughter Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters as well as their wives, and children. Harry let out of breath holding a sword glanced around, several bodies bloody and broken, several with missing heads. Stomachs torn with internal organs spewing out of the wounds were lying all around him. The smell of death and burning flesh was in the air; Harry's stomach heaved and he bent over, throwing up from the smell and sight at what he had done. _

_"What's the matter Harry Potter, too much for you to handle." A voice hissed at him. _

_Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up straight. He glared menacingly at Voldemort._

_"Face the truth Harry Potter, you are exactly like me. We do what we must to get the desired result; you want to kill me so you slaughter those who are innocent to get to me."_

_"I am not like you." Harry spat._

_Voldemort stepped down, "Yes you are. You will never be rid of this Harry Potter it will always be in your thoughts, in your mind. You'll be so stricken that you will bring your own life to an end." Voldemort laughed. "There will be no one to save you, you weak pathetic fool." He laughed again and lifted his wand "Time to die Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived will become The Boy Who Died." He laughed "Avada Keda—_ The morning alarm bell wrung bright and early, Harry opened his eyes. "I really hate that dream." He said quietly to no one in particular.

Ron yawned, stood and stretched. He scratched his rear end while walking towards the bulletin wall. There was a large note stating that Quidditch tryout were being moved to twelve thirty at lunch down at the Quidditch pitch. Ron smiled he was going to knock that Harry Potter right off his broom when he zoomed for the snitch. He will be so humiliated. Ron's grin turned into a sinister smirk, in fact he might do just that.

"Hey Ron," Dean spoke up. "Is Hermione going to try out for our team?"

Ron turned around facing Dean, "Why would she?" He shrugged. "She's not very good on a broomstick." He lied.

"Well she seems rather interested in the game." Harry spoke up while he gathered his clothing and headed towards the bathroom. "I think she should try out, it might be something fun for her to do."

"It doesn't matter what you think about my girlfriend Potter." Ron said, his voice rising in pitch.

Neville glanced at Ron while slipping on his shoe. "I often hear Ginny saying to her friends that Hermione would make a great Chaser, she has the speed and agility."

Ron sneered, "No. I don't want her ogled by every male member of any team."

"Why would she be ogled Ron?" Seamus replied, "The only way that would happen is if she was riding around on that broomstick naked during game time."

"Don't even think about that Seamus, how dare you picture my girlfriend naked and on a broomstick for that matter." Ron glared.

Dean sighed, "Well thanks for the visual Ron, thanks to you I'll be walking funny all morning."

Ron growled. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late." Dean placed on his robe.

"I still think Hermione would like to try out—" Neville started to say but he was interrupted by Ron.

"Look she doesn't like the game; often she says it's boring and stupid. Hermione would rather spend her time studying in that damn stupid library. Now stop talking about Hermione and Quidditch she's not playing and that's all there is to it." All these dang boys were getting on Ron's nerves; he did not want Hermione playing.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders wondering why Ron was getting all angry when mentioning Hermione wanting to play Quidditch. The boys went back to preparing for the morning.

Harry waited until Ron was the only one left in the room. He was simply staring at the tall red head, he could tell it was getting on his nerves. Ron turned and glared at him.

"What?" He growled bitterly.

"Nothing." Harry replied calmly. "Just wondering why you don't want your girlfriend trying out. I mean it's not like she can out do you or make you look stupid. _'you do that on your own'_ Harry thought to himself. "After all, they are completely different positions."

Ron smiled almost sweetly, that it was really disturbing. "Like I said before she doesn't like the game, she doesn't want to play."

"Oh I don't buy that for an instant." Harry also said with a similar smile that Ron had. "You should encourage her to try out."

"No." Ron was blunt.

"You will allow her to try out or you'll be sorry." Harry smirked.

"You don't scare me Potter." Ron yawned, he was bored.

"Oh are you sure about that?" Harry lifted up his mattress and pulled out a folder, the others would be kept in there in case he needed them another day.

"What do you have there?" Ron appeared concerned.

"Just a few reports." Harry lifted his eyes to his and smirked. "Of yours," He could see Ron was nervous. "I know you don't do your own work."

"How did you…what are you talking about Potter." Ron glanced at the floor and tried to walk away from him.

"Let her try out Weasley or I go to the headmaster with your so called reports and work." Harry ordered. "Also you will stop hurting her. If you don't I will go to the headmaster."

Ron stepped right up to him, "You can't prove that." Ron smirked

"You're right I can't prove that, but I can still get you expelled." Harry held up the folder.

"Is that a threat?" Ron's eyes were set in an evil glare,

"Of course it is." Harry wasn't that much shorter then him, so he didn't intimidate him like he did the other students. He figured not much could intimidate him, he battled the dark lord Voldemort, and nothing is more intimidating then that. "I'm warning you Weasley, if I don't see her trying out then I'm sure you'll be on the next train home."

Ron's eyes narrowed even more in bitter hatred. "Has she been talking to you?"

"No, I just know how to spy on people. I've been doing that all my life its only second nature to me." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. He laughed a bit when a large growl escaped Ron and he watched him turn without saying anything and left the room. Harry gave it a few minutes and he opened the door to leave the dorm. He heard Ron talking to Hermione down in the common room.

"Hermione, you will try out for the team." Ron said in a controlled anger.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ron noticed she looked like she was going to cry and without warning she flung her arms around him. Ron stood there shocked not returning her embrace. "What's the matter with you? Let go of me girl."

Hermione let go and backed away from him, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. You just never allowed me to play before." She looked up at him, light tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well…Just don't make a fool out of me or embarrass me when you fall off your broom because you can't fly for shit."

Hermione nodded.

Ron glared at her, "Oh great now your face is all red and blotchy from crying, over something so stupid too." Ron sighed with disappointment. "Wait a few minutes before you come down to breakfast, I will not have a red faced wench walking in with me."

Harry glared at Ron from the landing, '_what a jerk_' he thought to himself while shaking his head.

"Yes Ron, whatever you want." She wiped her eyes and watched as her boyfriend left the common room. Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch. Cinnamon wandered over and dropped her fuzzy ball in Hermione's lap. Hermione smiled down at her dog. "You want to play?" And her dog's adoring bark filled her ears. "Okay then." She tossed the ball near the other side of the common room and Cinnamon went after it.

"That your dog?" A voice said from the stairs.

Hermione knew who it was without having to turn around. She nodded answering his question.

"That's a nice dog you have." Harry said as he stood behind her, looking down at top of her head.

"My parents gave her to me, when I was ten." Hermione said quietly, her voice trailed off as she stared at her dog.

Harry saw her hand lifting to her face again, probably wiping away more of her tears. "Are you trying out for the team today?"

Hermione smiled and she nodded, "Ron said I could."

"Well that's good to hear." Harry smiled as well and he watched her stand while positioning her bag on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"What did you do to him, to get him to at least me try out?" She glanced at the floor.

"Ah, I magician never reveals his tricks or sources." Harry said with a finger extending upward.

Hermione gave a soft laugh, but she covered her mouth immediately.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry asked, "You can laugh, it's not a bad thing."

She shook her head, "yes it is. You might think I was laughing at you."

"I wouldn't have thought that at all." Harry was confused.

"Well whenever I used to laugh Ron would…well he would say I was laughing at him." Hermione replied while biting her lower lip.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me, you can laugh anytime you want. And even at me I don't care." Harry gave a half grin.

"You are so different then Ron said you were, I thou—" She stopped in mid sentence.

"What?" Harry walked around the couch to her, "What were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter; I shouldn't open my mouth and trouble you." She shook her head.

"I really want to know." Harry tried to catch her eye.

Hermione lifted her eyes to his she couldn't help but tell him the truth, "I thought that you were just another stuck up twit because you were already so well known. Before you came here I was reading a book" Her cheeks were tingeing pink, "Well it was a book about you, Ron caught me reading it and told me that you were some kind of jerk and that I should stay away from you."

Harry noticed she was a little embarrassed about admitting to reading a book about him. It brought a tiny smile to his face. "And what do you think?"

She cleared her throat; this time avoided looking him in the eye for a completely different reason. "That you are not a jerk. You are nice." She added quietly.

"I was thinking." Harry started. "I really like talking to you."

"You do?" Hermione was shocked; no one liked talking to her. "You really do?"

Harry nodded with a silly grin on his face. "Yes I do, do you like talking to me?" He saw Hermione's face color even more.

Hermione's head nodded, "Yes." She squeaked.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and covered his tiny laughter, after he recovered a bit he pulled his hand away. A pleasant smile gracing his face. "Then why not talk to me whenever you want?"

"I…I just can't. I don't want Ron to be angry with me." She glanced at the floor again.

"He can't be angry if he doesn't know about it." Harry said with a grin.

"He knows about everything." Hermione said quietly.

"Not if he's given sleeping potion." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest. "So every night around eleven thirty or so when everyone heads off to sleep, we can talk about anything you want."

Hermione thought a moment, and let out a long sigh. "You are sure going through a lot of trouble for this." She glanced at the floor. "I'm not worth such trouble."

"I think you need someone else to talk to other then Weasley, so why not me?" Harry said with a smile.

Her eyes narrowed in thought, "I don't know."

"Trust me Hermione," he saw her hesitation. "You have to trust someone." Harry held his hand out to her.

Hermione took a breath, she liked the way Harry said her name. Whenever Ron said it, it was either because she was in trouble or to give her an order. She looked at Harry's extended hand. _'Should I trust him?'_ She thought to herself while still looking at his hand. _'He has never done anything for you not to trust him, he even talked with Ron. You get to try out for the team.'_ She nodded that settled it, Hermione hesitantly lifted her hand and her fingertips lightly touching his.

Harry noticed that she might be a bit afraid to trust anyone; her fingers were barely touching his. He let her take her time as her soft hand finally slid into his. He closed his fingers around hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

A strange feeling swam from her hand and filled her to her toes. Harry's hand felt really warm, nothing at all like the cold feelings she gets when Ron is holding her hand, "Okay." Hermione's voice was shaky, "I'll trust you." She felt Harry start to pull her towards the portrait hole and she tried let go of his hand but he wouldn't release her. As she walked with him out of the tower she still tried to pull her hand from his. "Let go." She whispered.

"In a minute." Harry said he suddenly stopped three feet before The Great Hall doors, he saw a violent fear in her eyes and he let go. "Just remember you can trust me." He saw her nod.

"Wait awhile before coming in The Great Hall okay?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Certainly." Harry said and watched her open the door and step into The Great Hall, the door closed behind her.

Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Ginny. She immediately filled her plate.

Ron put his hand on hers as Harry came in and sat down across from Ron and Hermione. He saw Hermione filling her plate with a few things.

"Not too much Hermione, the last thing I want is a fat girlfriend." He said while looking at her.

"I'm not fat Ron." She didn't lift her eyes from her plate, there was only a piece of melon, toast and one thin slice of ham.

"I don't even want to talk about this here." Ron spat quietly. He lifted his eyes to Harry and watched as his enemy lifted a brow and glare at him. "On second thought Hermione, you are looking a little thin, here." He took the plate of scrambled eggs and dumped some onto her plate. He reached for a bowl of fried potatoes and scooped her out a few and piled them next to her eggs. He grabbed a bunch of grapes and a banana. "There you go eat up."

Hermione watched Ron this was a bit disturbing. Actually, it was very disturbing. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Hermione, just eat up." He said as he continued to pile food on her plate.

"Ron I can't possibly eat all this." She said quietly.

"Just eat what you can." Ron said pleasantly.

Hermione looked down at her full plate. _'What is wrong with Ron? He never lets me eat my fill'_ She said to herself. Hermione lifted her eyes to Harry who was in front of her. He was simply eating his breakfast; he looked really involved in it. She held back her laugh. Boys were always interested in food.

The Gryffindors went off to their first class for the morning, Harry was constantly watching Ron who was always looking over his shoulder, and whenever he saw Harry looking at him Ron would immediately start being nice to Hermione. Harry leaned back in his chair during History of Magic.

"Here Hermione let me ink your quill for you." Ron took her quill from her still hand and dipped it into the inkwell. "There you go."

Hermione's eyebrows were knitted together; this morning had been so weird. She turned around and caught Harry's eye, and he winked. Her face flushed and she turned around straight ahead. She saw Lavender looking at her almost suspiciously. But the blonde's stare was replaced by one of loathing. She really had no idea what Lavender's problem was, she never did anything to her. Hermione sighed and glanced up at the wall, only fifty minutes till tryouts, she was so looking forward to it.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 6 stay tuned for chapter 7, in that one we go through the tryouts and then we will jump to September.

Please Review,  
Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	7. Promise

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Definitly not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings.

Hidden Beneath

Chapter 7— Promise

After finishing lunch quickly the Gryffindors that wanted to try out for the team headed down to the field. The Gryffindors were sitting on the grass waiting for the judges to arrive.

Harry was sitting next to a few other Gryffindors when Ron and Hermione arrived, Ron was holding her hand tightly as he sat down, pulling her down the spot on the grass next to him. Ron glared at Harry, how dare that fool make him be nice to someone who was lower then a house elf.

Neville walked onto the pitch with Draco, Ron was immediately in front of them blocking their path.

"Get out of our way Ron." Neville demanded.

"Idiot, what makes you think you can bring a Hufflepuff to watch our tryouts, he could be after secrets or something!" Ron's fists clinched at his sides.

"Oh relax Weasley, what's he gonna steal your oh so secret flight movements." Harry was lying on his back looking up at the sky wearing a pair of Muggle sunglasses and he chuckled. "Oh please I've seen ogres with better balance and reflexes than you."

"You shut your mouth Potter." Ron snapped.

Harry lifted up the rim of his sun glasses glancing at Ron with a raised eye brow as if he were bored, "Yeah, whatever." He repositioned his sunglasses and continued to look up at the sky.

Ron heard other students around sniggering at him; his temper was boiling as his face was increasing in color. Harry was sure it was as red as his hair, which caused him laugh even more. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned to them, giving them his attention, through the corner of his eye he saw Ron sit down.

"Hey do you know Viktor Krum? You know the world famous Quidditch player." Dean said.

Harry laughed a bit, "Yeah I know who he is, we were pretty good friends when he was in school."

Ron was picking the blades of grass as he eavesdropped on Harry's conversation with the other Gryffindors.

"Yeah, he even taught me a few moves." Harry said not sounding arrogant, but just the thought of Harry even knowing Krum made Ron angry, he could feel the bitter sour feeling in his stomach, the twisting of his insides into knots. He was jealous.

The judges, along with Madame Hooch came onto the field, the three judges sat down on a bench. They watched the teacher go towards the students.

"All right students before we get started please put away your wands and deposit your school bags over next to the benches there." She waited patiently as each student hurried to take care of their things.

Hermione stood to put her bag where she was suppose to, Ron spoke up getting her attention.

"Hermione, you forgot mine." Ron said bitterly as he threw his red bag at her, she caught it but it was heavy and the weight of it caused her to fall back onto her backside. Ron opened his mouth to comment on her clumsiness and she had better not embarrass him, but he looked over at Harry who had removed his sunglasses completely was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Ron sighed and looked back at Hermione, "Just hurry up."

Hermione took Ron's bag along with hers over to where the other students had put there's. She headed back over to where Ron was and sat down.

Madame Hooch divided the students up into two groups; they would play against each other. She called each category and the students went and stood in their groups

Ron glared at Hermione as she had been separated from him, playing opposite of his tryout team. That meant Harry was with her, he made sure his eyes bore down on her, just staring at her making her feel really low. Ron noticed she kept her head lowered. He smirked the only thing Hermione was missing to try out was a broomstick; there was no way they would let her play without one.

Out of almost nowhere Draco ran up to Hermione, trying his hardest to ignore Ron, he handed her a broomstick and winked. Hermione accepted it without speaking to him. She looked at the broom in her hand and noticed it was a Gold Streak Three Thousand Series A. The most expensive not to mention the best Chaser's broom on the market. Hermione blinked a couple of times, she had merely dreamed about touching one of these let alone getting to use one. She would remember to thank Draco later, if she could find the courage to leave Ron's side for a moment.

Ron felt himself shake with anger, how dare that girl accept anything from another male. How dare that idiot Draco give her something and in front of him! That boy sure had some kind of death wish. _'Calm down'_ a voice said in his head, and he did but only for a moment. She would regret that, later tonight, boy would she regret it. Ron glanced over at Harry who appeared not to be paying attention; Ron's eyes shrank to narrow slits _'Damn him'_ Ron cursed in his mind. He would have to think of another way to get at Hermione.

Gregory the first judge walked around as he signaled for the players to begin, the students rose up in the air and immediately began to play. Harry and Ron were sitting up away from the players, looking for the snitch. Ginny was doing a fair job of keeping the Quaffle out of the hoop, but Hermione being surprisingly a very good player managed to get one past her every time.

Harry noticed Hermione was having a good time playing, she even smiled a few times getting the Quaffle past Ginny who was said to be a darn good Keeper since the days of Oliver Wood.

Ginny had given Hermione a wink of congratulations every time she scored a goal. She sure had the talent to someday go professional, Ginny noted.

Ron getting bored decided to fly around a bit looking for the snitch, he was passing in front of Ginny, who was irritated because she couldn't protect her goal if she couldn't see. "Ron, get out of the way. Move." She demanded.

"Oh please Ginny, your position isn't as good as mine. If I find the snitch we win the game no matter how many points the other one has!" Ron said with a snobby tone as he stopped in mid air. He didn't see the Quaffle heading his way as it hit him right smack in the back of his head. Ron shut his eyes tight as anger swelled through his every pore. He turned to find Hermione hovering there with an 'I'm—so—sorry' look. But she couldn't stay around there and keep apologizing she had to continue playing.

Ron angrier than Hades pulled his wand from up his sleeve and pointed it at her broom; he shouted a curse, which caused Hermione's broomstick to violently throw her off.

Harry took off like a bullet trying to reach her before she hit the ground. From that high up she could surely be killed. He noticed Ron putting his wand back in his sleeve not even paying attention to what was happening to Hermione as the stupid red head continued looking for the Snitch. Harry shook his head and finally reached Hermione, he positioned himself directly below her as she continued falling. He steadied the broom with his legs and caught her in mid air.

Hermione's arms and legs wrapped around Harry so tightly, Harry could hear her very hysterical crying as he tried his best to calm her down. "I've got you, its all right. Shhh, it's all over you're safe now." He spoke very quietly in her ear. It was at that moment Ron glanced over to see if Hermione had hit the grass yet. Much to Ron's annoyance Harry had Hermione completely wrapped around him as he was setting down to the ground. He stood up from the broomstick but she still wasn't letting go.

Harry sat down on the grass near the other observers. He heard Hermione take short hysterical breaths.

"I…I thought I was going to die!" Her voice shook with fear as well as her body shaking with the emotion of it all. She couldn't calm down even if she wanted to.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Harry said as he hugged her to him really tight. He was going to kill that Ron Weasley if it's the last thing he'll ever do. He saw exactly what happened.

"I'll take care of her." Padma said noticing that Harry obviously wanted to go beat the stuffing out of Ron.

Harry nodded. "Hermione, you're on the ground, safe and sound." He kissed the side of her head, which for some reason calmed her down a bit and she was able to take a long soothing breath. After a few seconds of just sitting like this it was as if she realized what she was doing and quickly jumped away from him.

"I'm sorry." She looked at the ground. "You probably want to get back to the game." She clearly avoided looking him in the eye

"No, it's perfectly all right. I didn't mind." Harry smiled. A smile that caused butterflies to drift about in her stomach.

Hermione a light blush caressed her cheeks as she lowered her head. She nodded in understanding but didn't look up at him. Instead she lay down on the grass and curled up into a little ball.

Harry looked up at Ron just lightly flying about, his eyes narrowed in extreme hate for the jerk and he hoped back onto his broomstick and lifted back into the air.

The Snitch zoomed past Ron's head and he took off after it, he was going to get it since Harry Potter was practically miles away from it. He laughed a little too quickly. As soon as the final chuckle escaped Ron's throat Harry was right on his tale, speeding up fast. There were flying parallel at top speed, Harry took his weight and pushed himself forward, passing Ron up. He stretched out his hand to grab it; he could feel the small gold ball in his hand as his fingers closed around the little Golden Snitch.

The sound of a whistle being blown from below signaled the end of the game. The students landed and immediately took a seat on the grass. Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a kick in the leg.

Gregory approached the students who had resumed their seats on the grass. "We will post the results Monday." He smiled and gave a slight nod of appreciation to students before walking back over to the other judges. The students were then excused to head to class now.

"Get up." Ron demanded his tone as cold as ice. Hermione took a breath and sat up.

Harry watched as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet, they gathered their stuff and he pulled her almost violently from the grassy field. Harry had a bad feeling. He stood and walked over to the bench and picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Neville and Draco walked over to Harry mumbling to themselves, as soon as Neville saw Harry he wanted to bash him over the head. "Why did you do that?" Neville was angry.

Draco shook his head, "Neville calm down what Harry did was a good thing."

"Well she's still gonna get it you know." Neville's eyes narrowed.

"Look Neville." Harry said. "I would have done that for anyone who was plummeting to their death, so it's not like I paid her any special attention or anything." He lied. Harry was looking out for her, to make sure Ron didn't take his anger out on her.

"Yeah well you didn't have to hold her so tight." Neville took a breath; he was really worried about Hermione.

"She was in hysterics, what would you have done?" Harry didn't like this gang up on his person, he did the right thing.

"I just worry if Ron sees it as you only saving her life, or of you're trying to put the moves on her." Neville picked up his bag.

"He was the one that made her fall, don't tell me you didn't see him pull out his wand from inside his robes and curse her?" Draco announced, "I saw that from the ground as I was watching you people flying around."

Neville shook his head, "No I missed that, I was trying to make sure those bludgers didn't hit anyone." He was sarcastic.

"Well that's what he did all right," Harry smirked, even he was sarcastic. "I'm sure even the judges saw that as well, that would be another reason if he didn't make the team." Harry shook his head, "How can anyone be so stupid as curse a broom in mid air like that."

"Well you are talking about Ron Weasley," Draco said with a small laugh, "Sure he might be big and intimidating, but he's not the smartest person to walk the planet." With that being said the boys headed up to their classes, as the day continued.

Bright and early Monday morning, the Quidditch results were posted near the Great Hall entrance.

Ginny yelped with pleasure as she ran from the board. "I'm on the team, I'm on the team!" She squealed.

Hermione gave a soft smile, one that was hardly noticeable. "I'm really happy for you Ginny."

"Oh don't be so glum chum, you made it too." Ginny's eyes sparkled with a glorious happiness. "Come see." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed her way through the crowd, pushing Hermione towards the roster and pointed to her name. "See, see you made it."

"Even though I feel off my broom with my clumsiness?" The news of Hermione making the team made her heart flutter, she didn't show it on the outside, but on the inside she was jumping for joy, doing flips in her mind. But she looked as calm as usual.

Harry was standing behind her and he spoke very quietly. "You didn't fall off, you and I both know that." His tone was soft and gentle, he saw Hermione nod once in the recognition of what he said. Hermione moved away from him and the crowd. Harry watched her walking away and into the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the roster and saw his name there, he smiled a bit. "Looks like I made it too. Wonderful."

"Yeah good job there Harry." Neville said with a smile.

Ron was last to see the parchment; he didn't like what he saw not at all. It read 'Ronald Weasley banned from all Quidditch tryouts for use of magic wand during tryout to handicap another player.' He ripped the document from the board and started crunching it in his hand. This was all that stupid Hermione's fault, if she hadn't have made him mad he wouldn't have used the wand. It was her fault.

"It is not her fault you jack ass." Harry spoke from directly behind him.

Ron spun around glaring at Harry, how did he know what he was thinking? Oh never mind he was going to pound Harry's face into the ground. "I'm gonna rip your fuckin' head off." Ron lunged for Harry.

Harry wasn't going to use any magic on this idiot; it would be a waste if he did. Instead he swiped his foot out, managing to hit Ron in the ankle with such a force that Ron hit the ground with a hard thud. Harry placed a foot on Ron's chest keeping him on the floor using most of his weight. Harry looked down at him with pure disgust. "Don't start something Weasley that you can't finish. Look at this, you're already on your back I didn't even do all that much to you." Harry took a breath, "You're not going to do anything to me, and you're definitely not going to do anything to Hermione. It was your own fault you were banned, not hers. Yours." Harry pointed at him.

"This is just a mere fraction of what I can do to you; I didn't even use a spell or a curse or anything. So I would watch out if I were you." Harry glared. He could see Ron was shaking with anger; his face again matched his hair.

"Bastard." Ron spat hatefully.

"Say what you will about me, it makes no difference." Harry pressed his foot down harder on his chest making Ron wince in agonizing pain. "But if I hear even one rude comment about Hermione, I'll break you into many little Weasley pieces." He said with a sarcastic smile before his face showed a most serious expression. Harry removed his foot from on top of Ron's chest and started walking away.

Ron sat up a moment; he wasn't foolish enough to chase after that psycho, not yet anyway. That Harry Potter was strong, he had to brush up a bit on some spells there was no way he was going to be able to beat him physically, he would have to use magic. He continued to watch Harry walk away from him. Oh how he hated him, and he would prove just how much.

Harry looked at his watch; it would only be September eighteenth for one more hour. It was almost time to go down and see Hermione. For the past week and a half at eleven O'clock sharp he would spend almost all night talking with her, Ron would be sleeping under the influence of a sleeping potion. Harry got up from his bed and stood next to his little nightstand, there was a small drawer, which he started to open.

He was really looking forward to this evening's talk with Hermione, at midnight he would give her a birthday present. Something he was sure she wasn't expecting at all since she never told him when her birthday was, he had to find that out on his own. What a surprise this was going to be, he looked in the mirror and saw a really silly grin on his face. He laughed at himself and opened the drawer further and took out a little box wrapped in peach wrapping paper, which he knew to be her favorite color.

Looking over at Ron who was sleeping, snoring noisily Harry clutched the box tight in his hand; the other boys in the dorm were just about getting to sleep as well so he quietly headed down the stairs.

Coming down the stairs Harry saw Hermione, her back was to him and she appeared to be reading a book. He held the box behind his back as he came around the other side of the couch and sat down next to her. He saw her put a bookmark of a kitten on the page and close the book.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt your studying." Harry said with a smile.

"No, it's all right." She sat the book on the table, "I was just reading something for fun."

Harry nodded, "You seemed extra depressed today." He searched her face; he already knew what she was going to say.

"Well it was Wednesday; those days aren't really my happiest." She took in a breath, "But what does it matter right," She gave a soft, sad smile.

"It does matter, it matters a great deal. Why do you let Weasley treat you less than you deserve?"

"That is what I deserve. Ron and his parents make that very clear to me; they took me in when no one had to. They take care of me and love me the best they can."

"It sounds like you're making excuses for them, for the way they treat you." Harry saw Hermione's head snap up and look right at him with you—don't—know—anything look. But he knew that kind of a life all too well. "I do know what I'm talking about, I used to live pretty much under the same conditions as you do now, but as soon as I went to Durmstrang it all changed because I didn't have to live like that anymore, I was finally able to be free."

Hermione sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions, "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure, whatever you want. Pick a topic." He smiled also leaning into the cushions.

"All right then, do you have a favorite color?" She smiled.

Harry laughed a little, she picked a question that wouldn't be stressful or painful to talk about, he could understand that kind of thinking. "Well I like blue."

Hermione nodded, "That's a good color." She glanced up at the clock on the mantel, five minutes to twelve it read. She would finally be seventeen, most people didn't know that she was older than most of her own sixth year students. Ron and Ginny seemed to be the only ones who did; he even used her being older than him against her. Saying that no one would want someone older and uglier, that she was very lucky that he stuck around.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked disrupting her thoughts.

"Oh nothing really," She again looked down at her fingers twisting them around.

Harry pulled the small gift from behind his back; "I sort of have something for you."

Hermione lifted her head seeing Harry's hand outstretched and open; sitting directly on the palm of his hand sat a small gift in peach wrapping paper with a purple bow. "Th—that's for me? Why?" Her eyes were wide with wonder, she clearly couldn't believe it.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" He said with a half grin.

"Well yes it is, but how did you know? I never said anything. Not very many people know about my birth date, not even Neville." She stared at the gift still in Harry's hand.

"Are you gonna accept it or what? It's just going to waste here in my hand." Harry watched Hermione lift her head, there were light tears in her eyes but not of sadness, she was smiling. Harry couldn't help but smile himself, that's something he liked seeing on her face, a bright and beautiful smile. He noticed she still didn't take the gift so he brought his other hand up and grabbed a gentle hold of hers, turning it palm side up. He placed the wrapped box in her hand.

She stared at the box. "It's just no one has given my birthday a thought, ever. Well since my parents died anyway. Ron says its not that important it's just another day of the week." Hermione wiped her eyes. She started opening the gift.

Harry figured something like that would come out of Ron's mouth, how dare her treat this sweet and innocent girl like that. He wanted to break Ron in two for the way he used her and pushed her around. No one deserved that, and he would prove to Hermione that she was important. Harry looked on as Hermione opened the little silver box and found a locket; she opened the little oval shape and found a small Muggle picture of her parents.

"Harry, where did you get this?" Hermione couldn't help the tears now; she lowered her head again so that Harry couldn't see her face.

"Well I bought the locket and I had Ginny get me the picture from your drawer," Harry pointed to the silver locket. "I shrunk the picture and put it in there." He saw her head lower. "Did I do something wrong?" He was worried he over stepped his bounds.

She was a bit confused, why would he do something like that; give her a gift like this? Hermione wondered what she would have to do for him in return. Ron would surely make her pay him back either with body or with money. _'But Harry is not Ron,' _her head commented to her. Ever since she had met him he had been nothing but kind, he had never hurt her or made her feel small. _'He gave me this gift not because he wants something; he gave it to me because he is my…friend.'_

Hermione lifted her head looking at him. "No, it's perfect." She touched the small picture of her parents smiling back at her. "Thank you so much." She sniffled, without really thinking about it Hermione put her arms around him, hugging him. Harry returned her embrace; he didn't push her away like Ron would have, just the thought of Ron being horrid to her caused him to hold her just a little bit tighter.

"So I take it you like the gift?" He said breaking the silence about the room. Harry felt Hermione's head nod.

"It's probably the most thoughtful gift I have ever received since my parents were alive. My parents were…" She took a breath, "Were killed in a plane crash, they were on their way home from their anniversary, they had gone to an island, Hawaii in America for a week." She closed her eyes; "The worst part of it was my father was on the phone with me while he was on the plane. I heard everything…the noises…the screaming, and then…" She took a quiet pause. "Silence." Hermione was shaking as she remembered every detail of that night.

"I am so sorry Hermione," Harry held her so tight, as if she would disappear at any moment. He blinked a couple of times as he felt a stinging in his eyes, a tear managed to find its way down Harry's cheek, another was soon to follow. It had been a really long time since he'd shed tears; he managed to keep everything bottled up. She was alone, like he was.

"You're the first person I've talked to about my parent's death. The Weasleys never let me say one thing about them." Hermione took a deep breath and rested her head against his chest; she could hear the steady beating of his heart making her really feel at ease

_'How could anyone be so cold?'_ Harry thought bitterly. He ran his fingers through her hair; she was becoming more comfortable with his acts of comfort. Every night they had spoken she would end up in tears, only because she needed to get everything out. He wanted her to release her emotions like that, for her to believe that she just wasn't the walking dead. She had become so afraid and shut off from everyone; he could see sometime in the near future her taking a knife to her wrists or ending her own life with a spell. He was not about to let her life go to waste.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, he waited a few seconds but no answer came. He looked down at her, tilting his face a bit to see that her eyes were closed; her soft breathing told him that she was asleep. Harry smiled a little before gently pressing his lips to her forehead then pulling back, continuing to look at her. Couldn't Ron see that he was killing her slowly? Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, Ron doesn't deserve an angel like this. He would make sure that no harm will ever come to Hermione again; he would protect her until there was not a single breath of air left in his body. That was a promise.

Harry sighed, he really should wake Hermione so she could return to the girl's dorm, but he didn't have the heart to rouse her and disturb her sleep. So instead he shifted a bit so that he was lying on the couch with Hermione slightly on top of him. Harry grabbed the blanket from the floor and placed it over Hermione and himself. He then set his enchanted Muggle watch to six in the morning, that way they would be up before anyone came down the stairs. Within a few moments Harry too was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 7, hope you all liked it. Remember to review, those mean so very much to me  
Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue 


	8. Let it Snow

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine, Definitly not mine. The entire HP world belongs to JK Rowlings

* * *

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 8—Let it Snow

At breakfast, Harry kept letting his eyes drift up to Hermione from across the table, even though she didn't show it he knew she was a lot happier since the first time he had seen her coming into the train compartment with Ron on the Hogwarts Express. He watched her lift a piece of ham into her mouth and chew slowly. He also saw Ron's hand come up and cover hers on the table, staking his claim from the prying eyes for any male within one foot of her.

The owls arrived promptly at seven thirty delivering mail, a note with a red satin bow tied around an envelope fell onto Ron's plate he began to open it and read silently to himself.

Professor McGonagall quickly made her way over to the Gryffindor table; she looked for Harry and found him sitting near the middle of the table and she hurried over. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter may I speak with you for a moment?"

Harry looked up at her and nodded, "Sure thing." He smiled and set down his cup, wiped his hands on the napkin and stood up from the table going in the direction following after the professor.

Hermione looked at Ron, "So, what's in the letter?"

"Hmm?" Ron said, still reading finishing it up. He folded it up putting it inside his pocket within his robe. "Oh, well it's from my mother. She's requesting us to come home a bit earlier for Christmas this year since we're going to visit my older brothers, she already contacted Dumbledore and everything."

"Oh," Hermione looked at the plate. "When do we leave?"

Ron chuckled, "We? You aren't going, just Ginny and I. She only wants family going this year. And you certainly are not family." He continued to laugh. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to believe you were going."

Hermione, who had no emotion visible on her face continued on with her breakfast. She dare not give off a smile but she was actually looking forward to this Christmas. No Ron, if she could giggle she would have.

"And that's enough food; you're already looking like a whale." Ron said. Something hit him in the back of the head, his face went SPLAT! right into his bowl of oatmeal, the lumpy liquid splashing everyone around him, including Lavender Brown who was on her way to pay a visit to Ron and his friends.

Hermione fought hard to keep down her laughter; she lifted her eyes seeing Lavender who was really angry and muttering to herself while wiping oatmeal off the front of her clean robe.

His head snapped up in anger. Who dared to even do that to him; he wiped off his face with the napkin. "Who did that?!" Ron demanded. Turning around he found Harry who had an eyebrow raised, looking at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hit you?" Harry was sarcastic. "It was a slip of the hand, much like you having a particular slip of the tongue just now."

Ron glared up at Harry he didn't make any move yet, now was not the time. He forced an uncomfortable smile. "Of course, it was just a slip of the tongue." He didn't even look at Hermione, but he knew she was watching him, he could feel her eyes on his face. How dare this Harry Potter make him look like a fool in front of his girlfriend, Well he would make him pay, and pay dearly. "Hermione," Ron said still without looking at her. "Let's go." He stood.

Hermione quickly gathered up her belongings from off the floor and stood up, she started walking with Ron who had put his arm around her pulling her close to him as they made their way out of The Great Hall.

Harry went to his classes, hours slipped by. Lunch came and swept away as if it didn't make an impact in time at all. All day he had kept an eye on Hermione and Ron Several times Harry saw Ron rudely poking her and even whispering horrid things to her, but one look from Harry's piercing green eyes would be enough for Ron to force a strained smile on his face and sit back. The day had dragged on, finally it was reaching midnight.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection. In just twelve hours Ron would be leaving and she would have two and a half weeks without him. For once she actually felt happy. She couldn't help it her smile reached from ear to ear, even though she was going to be alone, at least she could have some time to herself and not worry about Ron or anything Ron related. She stared a moment, thinking _'Whoa is that me with the pretty smile, yes it is! That is me.'_ She could hardly believe it. Hermione hurried from her room for her midnight meeting with Harry.

Going down the stairs Hermione saw Harry playing with her Cinnamon, she stopped at the foot of the stairs watching them a bit; she wished Ron would treat Cinnamon like that. Harry tossed the worn out fuzzy ball in the air for Cinnamon to jump up and catch it in her mouth and start chewing it up. She heard Harry laugh a little bit and then pet her dog.

"She likes to play fetch too." Hermione spoke up.

Harry turned around, smiling. "Yes we've been playing that for awhile."

Hermione walked over and sat in the fluffy red chair, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah," Harry said playing tug of war with Cinnamon. He noticed she was a bit quiet tonight. "Is everything all right?" Harry said pulling out his wand and charmed the ball to dart about the room so Cinnamon could go and chase it, he wanted to give Hermione his full attention.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Hermione smiled a little.

"I don't know, you just seem really quiet that's all." Harry said leaning back against the couch.

She tucked her legs under her and shifted in the seat getting more comfortable, "I'm always quiet."

Harry nodded, "That's true."

"So what are you doing for Christmas holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm going home to Paris for the holidays; I want to visit with some friends of mine." Harry smiled.

"It must be nice." Hermione smiled a bit.

"Yeah it is." Harry really enjoyed where he lived, he had a nice sized flat on the top floor of a building overlooking the Seine. He shook his head clearing his mind of the thoughts of his home and glanced at Hermione, "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Nothing, just staying here." Hermione leaned her head back against the chair back.

"With Ron?" Harry asked slightly worried.

Hermione shook her head, "No. Ron and Ginny are going to visit their brothers, and since I'm not family I'm not permitted to go." She shrugged as if it made no difference to her.

"So you'll be here all by yourself?" Harry scooted closer to the edge of the couch, getting closer to her.

"Oh I don't mind that," She gave a soft smile.

Harry thought a moment; he didn't want her to be here by herself, how lonely that must be. "Hey why don't you come to Paris with me?"

Hermione shook her head, "I couldn't do that. Ron will be owling me everyday so I have to stay here, I don't want him to be angry with me when he gets back." She looked down at her fingers as she started to twist them a little.

"Well then why don't I stay here with you instead." Harry offered.

Her head snapped up, "Oh you shouldn't have to change your plans for me."

"No it's all right, I don't mind." Harry grinned.

"But what about your friends, won't they be disappointed if you don't show up?" Hermione's brows crinkled together in confusion.

"They'll understand, besides I can visit them during the summer. No big deal, really." Harry said leaning forward a bit.

"Well if you sure you want to waste your holidays—" Hermione was interrupted.

"It's not a waste, really it isn't. You'll see we'll have fun." Harry smiled.

Hermione felt the urge to smile as well, so she did also giving a small nod. She couldn't suppress the large yawn that fought its way out of her. "Maybe I should head up to bed." Hermione started to stand.

Harry nodded, "Good idea." Harry remembered back in September when they both had fallen asleep down here in the common room, he had nearly gotten caught, good thing he always his invisibility cloak with him. He had covered her with it as Ron came down the stairs. He had pushed himself close to the end of the couch so that the cloak wasn't touching him at all otherwise it would look really strange why people only saw the upper half of Harry sleeping there. He shook his mind of that memory and also stood from the couch.

"When do Ron and Ginny leave?" Harry asked as he climbed the stairs with her.

"Tomorrow." Hermione looked at each step as they ascended the stairs.

Harry nodded, "So they're leaving early. Awww poor Neville." Harry snickered.

"Yeah, he really likes her he'll miss her a lot." Hermione said as she turned to go down the hall towards the girl's dorms. "Uh… good night."

"Night." Harry waved slightly and disappeared into the boy's dorms, just as Hermione did inside the girls.

Ron was walking in front of Hermione as she was carrying his heavy trunk towards the train; he was giving her the 'what to do and what not to do' list. She was barely listening to him; his trunk was so heavy and she wondered why he made her carry it.

"Now, what are you going to do when I'm gone?" Ron turned around facing her.

"Absolutely nothing that would disgrace you." Hermione said plainly.

"That's right. Oh and one more thing, now that I am gone most likely some certain males" _'Especially that Harry Potter'_ Ron thought to himself he knew that boy was up to something. "Well they may think they can approach you. Don't even talk to them, if you're thinking oh Ron will never find out. Well you're wrong. I'm having you monitored until the start of vacation when everyone goes home and then you'll just be here alone."

"I understand." Hermione said plainly again.

Ron glanced around looking for that irritating Harry Potter and didn't see him around; he grabbed Hermione by the arm giving it a squeeze. A sharp pain shot through Hermione's arm and she dropped the trunk on his foot.

"Oww shit!" Ron's face crinkled up in agony, while he was hobbling around, "You stupid girl, how clumsy can you get?" He snarled and was clutching his foot now. He felt it throbbing, and what was that feeling— why was it burning? Ron was so mad that Hermione actually took a step back, "Don't back away from me." He was about to reach for her again when the train whistle blew. "You are damn lucky!" He shouted, causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry it was an accident." Hermione's voice trembled.

Ron grabbed her by the front of the shirt pulling her hard against him, "Behave your self while I'm gone and perhaps I will forget about this trunk incident." He saw Hermione nod and he crushed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss, it was a kiss signifying that she already belonged to someone and no one better steal what's his or else there will be hell to pay.

He finally released her and Hermione took a step back as Ron picked up his trunk and boarded the train. She saw Ginny waving to her from a window and she gave a little wave back. Ginny lowered the window on the train, "I'll bring you something from Egypt, Hermione." Ginny beamed, waving happily.

Hermione smiled a little and continued to wave as the train started pulling away from the station, after it was completely out of sight Hermione jumped up and down laughing.

"You seem a little too happy there; what ever could be the reason?" A voice said.

Hermione twisted around in all directions hearing a voice but not seeing anyone, "Who's there?"

"It's me Hermione, its Harry." The voice sounded offended.

She glanced around, "Well where are you?"

"I'm right next to you." Harry said.

Hermione felt the air in front of her hitting something solid, "Harry?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I can't see you. Why is that?" Hermione said trying to see where his face would be.

"Oh duh, stupid me." Harry removed his cloak and Hermione jumped back in shock.

Hermione stared wide eyed, "How did you do that?"

"It's just an invisibility cloak." Harry said with a smile, "It's very handy."

"Yeah for sneaking into the girls locker rooms or sneaking in to—" Hermione glared at him, "That's how you knew, you were in my room."

Harry looked guilty, "Yeah it's true that's how I knew about what was happening. But I didn't disrespect you in any way. Honestly I didn't." He waited.

Hermione sighed, "It was still wrong."

"I know it was and I am really sorry." Harry pouted, "Don't be angry, please. I'll never do it again. I promise."

"All right, all right, just stop pouting." Hermione said shaking her head back and forth. "In fact you better wear that thing when you're talking to me; Ron said he has me watched until the start of Christmas holidays in three days." Hermione said clutching her tattered red cloak to her body for warmth.

"Here allow me." Harry smiled and put the cloak over the both of them. "This way no can see me talking to you and Ron won't get his lame ass report." Harry grinned.

Hermione nodded, she was surprised that the cloak was actually warming her up.

"You really should get a new cloak, this one is so worn out and it's got holes in it" He patted the material around her.

"It's good enough for me, I don't need much." Hermione turned her head looking at him, he was looking straight ahead and suddenly turned facing her, and he smiled. A small blush crept along her cheeks she realized she was staring and quickly glanced at the floor.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked still smiling.

"Uh…no." Hermione cleared her throat and that was the last thing that was spoken between them as they headed back to the castle.

It wasn't hard to figure out who was monitoring Hermione, for they were around her every second of the day.

Hermione was reading in the library she knew those two goons were there in the room with her. "How much is Ron paying you to do this?" she said without looking up at them.

"Pay? We could get paid?" Crabbe said to Goyle in astonishment.

"Why haven't we said anything to Weasley?" Goyle said gruffly.

Harry came up behind the two goons and put his arms around their shoulders, "I think I can help you out, if you help me out." Harry looked at both the boys.

"What do you want Potter?" Crabbe said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Let's take a walk." Harry ushered the two big goofs out of the library. "I think we can come to some kind of arrangement here." He said leading them down a passageway.

"What kind of arrangement?" Crabbe wondered.

"This kind of arrangement." Harry grinned and tickled the pear on the portrait, the fruit giggled and the large picture moved aside. "If you don't report my talking with Hermione, I will give you food." Harry replied.

"How much food are we talking about here?" Goyle said.

"How about all you can eat?" Harry answered. "This way gentlemen," He gestured for them to enter through the archway.

Harry walked behind Crabbe and Goyle as the entered the room; they stopped, staring in awe all around them, their jaws open in surprise. He smirked and approached the house elves then turning back to look at Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't report that I'll be spending some time with Hermione and you can have anything you want, anytime you want, night and day."

Crabbe, who was actually the smarter of the two spoke up, "And why should we agree with anything you say?"

Harry shrugged, "Look at it this way— has Weasley ever given you anything to help him? Here I am offering you all the food in the world just to keep certain things quiet." He nudged the large boy a bit with his elbow.

"All right Potter, you've got a deal." Crabbe said while Goyle simply nodded agreeing with his wide friend.

Harry smiling turned to the house elf and said, "Give these boys whatever they want."

"Yes sir." A house elf saluted and Crabbe and Goyle were surrounded by house elves that were serving them whatever the boys desired. While the two large boys stuffed their faces with cakes, pies and anything sweet, Harry took this opportunity to leave. He stepped out of the kitchen and headed back up to the library where he knew Hermione to still be there.

Hermione was standing near a bookshelf thumbing through an old copy of Heroic Harpies and the Hardley Heartless Hermit. She was so engrossed in her reading that she failed to hear Harry come up behind her. A hand touched her shoulder and she freaked reaching behind her she grabbed an arm and used all her might to flip the person over her and land hard on the ground.

She glanced at her hands in awe, "Wow it worked." Hermione said in astonishment, she heard someone moaning a long slow agonizing owww from on the floor; she moved her hands and looked at who her attacker was.

When she saw that it was Harry who was in pain lying on his back on the cold hard floor, a loud gasp echoed through the aisle. "Oh my goodness, are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Hermione felt awful; she was positive whatever friendship they had was now flying out the window, he surely hated her now. She kneeled down to his level feeling completely lost, she glanced at the floor between the two of them. "I am so sorry; I didn't know it was you."

"Who did you think it would be?" Harry groaned.

Hermione nodded feeling the urge to be really quiet, "You know you can still go home, you probably don't want to be around me anymore."

"What? Why would I do that?" Harry looked at her slightly confused.

Hermione still glanced at the floor, "You probably hate me now."

"No Hermione, I don't hate you." He saw her head lift and she looked right at him in astonishment. Harry smiled reassuringly. "You know if it wasn't me writhing in agony on the floor, I would say that is one impressive move." he said jokingly, even though he really was in pain he didn't want her to feel bad; after all it really was just an accident.

"You really think so?" Hermione half smiled.

"Yes I do, after all I taught you that move didn't I?" Harry said proudly trying not to grimace from the pain.

Hermione nodded. "Here let me help you up." She offered him her hand.

Harry looked at it suspiciously, "Oh I don't know what if you flip me again?"

"I won't." Hermione said still feeling really bad.

Harry took her hand and grasped it firmly, getting to his feet. He brought his arms up overhead and stretched, his body screaming out in pain, but he forced a smile onto his face. "Look, I'm just fine." He watched her a bit he had to make her feel better; he worried about her falling dangerously into depression. Harry was determined to make her holidays happy and carefree.

"I honestly think it wouldn't have worked, me flipping someone like that. It just seemed impossible." Hermione said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

His eyes took in the shiny appearance of her hair; he noticed there wasn't just one shade of brown, but several dark strands and light strands mixed together. Harry's hand lifted a bit and he touched the locks gently. Her hair was really soft as he threaded his fingers through it.

Hermione looked up at him, "Uh…what are you doing?"

"I've just wondered what your hair felt like; it always looks so soft and shiny." He said almost in awe.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say for the moment she looked up into his eyes, those deep pools of emerald green, she was lost within them.

Harry's gaze scanned her face, '_She really is pretty…' _he thought as his gaze continued to move and come to rest on her pink lips that looked really soft, he didn't even notice that he cupped her face, tilting it upwards a bit. The world was becoming fuzzy as his mouth neared her own.

Hermione's eyes closed gently as his mouth was closer to hers, she could feel his gentle breathing on her face. Harry's thumbs lightly tickled her cheeks, their lips were less than a millimeter away when the library door opened and Professor Snape walked inside carrying an old beat up book.

After seeing her writing supplies on the table, he glanced around not finding a trace of her. "Miss Granger?" He called out.

Both Harry and Hermione seemed to blink at the same time bringing them back to reality, reminding them of where they were and what they were about to do. Hermione practically jumped away from him a severe blush creeping all over her face.

"Uh yes? I'm over here." Hermione said her voice shaky and unsure, her hand was shaking as she shoved more lose strands of hair behind her ear. She glanced at the floor as she walked out from the book aisle. "I'm here Professor Snape."

"Oh good, thought I missed you." He didn't smile but he was pleased that he had found her. "Here's that book you've been wanting to borrow." Snape handed her the potions book. "I don't know why you would want an old potions book anyway."

"I'm looking for a bravery potion; all the other ones don't last long."

"Miss Granger, may I ask who this potion is for?" Snape glanced at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, he watched her closely.

"It's just an experiment I'm running sir; it's for no one in particular." She lied.

Snape nodded, "Just be careful, messing around with emotions like this can have serious consequences." He warned.

Hermione nodded, "Of course sir."

"Miss Granger, if you ever need an ear to listen my office is always open." Snape said emotionlessly.

"Thank you sir." Hermione turned and started putting her books away into her bag.

Snape felt he was getting the cold shoulder but he knew she was hiding something. Something big. He remembered her from the first day of her education, she was always so eager and a big participant in class, over the years he noticed a decline in her willingness to answer questions. Her grades remained the same, strong and at the top. People thought he didn't pay attention to his students, but he did and to him Hermione seemed like a young woman who was afraid of her own shadow. He just hoped that whatever problems she was having she would come to get help before it was too late. With that thought in mind Professor Snape swept from the library and carried on with the rest of his day.

Hermione was walking Cinnamon through the snowy grounds of Hogwarts; if she wasn't trying to keep from freezing she would have been able to admire her surroundings, the grounds looked absolutely amazing with its thick blanket of pure virgin snow.

Cinnamon was darting happily jumping up and landing in the snow creating cute little paw prints as she went along. Hermione didn't have to hold a leash, her dog never wandered too far. She knelt down at petted her dog on the head who yelped happily, Hermione pulled from her pocket Cinnamon's worn out fuzzy ball and threw it softly forward, her dog chased after it. After catching the foul fuzzy beast Cinnamon brought it back to her person.

Hermione smiled and tried to take the ball from Cinnamon, who had no intention of letting go, they ended up playing a game of tug of war. Hermione laughed as the dog thought she won and pulled its prize from her person's hands. Cinnamon jumped around and yelped with pure glee, then ran and jumped into Hermione's arms giving her sweet little puppy kisses. Hermione actually giggled.

From the stained glass window two stories up, Harry stood watching the scene below. He rested his elbows on the windowsill smiling resting his chin in his hands. Hermione was so sweet, probably the nicest person he had ever known, and it made him angry that there was someone out there who wants to hurt her. Harry squeezed his fist tight; he would never let anyone hurt her ever again. The sound of her laughter melted away his anger.

Harry turned from the window, he was going to down and see her. She hasn't said too much to him since the library incident, he clearly didn't know what had come over him, he was this close from kissing her, and he cursed his hormones for reacting to her like that. Hopefully she had forgiven him. He quickly hurried down the stairs and out the door.

Hermione heard the snow in back of her crunching; she turned and found Harry walking towards her. "Hi." She said giving him a smile.

"Hi." Harry returned the smile, "It's a beautiful day wouldn't you say so?" He stopped, standing next to her.

"Well if I wasn't so cold I would be able to agree with you." Hermione said half joking.

A light sprinkling of snow began dusting the grounds again; Hermione looked up as the small snowflakes drifted down from the fluffy gray clouds. "I've always loved the snow." Hermione said as she twirled gracefully.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Harry bowed like a gentleman.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "But of course good sir." She curtsied daintily.

Harry took her hand and they danced through the snow, they were twirling so fast that they lost their balance and fell onto a soft snow bank both of them laughing.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes?" She was breathing hard trying to settle down.

"You have a little something on your face." Harry grinned.

"What is it?" Hermione touched her face in several different places

Harry lifted his hand rubbing a bit of snow into her face "Snow." He rolled off his back and jumped up running to get away from her.

"Why— you!" She grinned and scooped up some snow throwing it at him as he tried to outrun her. Soon they were both laughing and having fun. Hermione remembered when she and Ron would come out in the snow, whenever he threw a snowball at her it was always hard and felt more like an ice ball. But with Harry here it was much different, the snow was soft and it didn't even hurt when it hit her. She hadn't remembered when she had so much fun and she wasn't even cold anymore.

Completely out of breath Hermione laid down on the soft snow looking up at the clouds. Harry had come up and laid down next to her, there was a peaceful silence about them.

"That was fun." Hermione said, "It's been awhile since I've had fun like that."

Harry smiled, "Well I'm glad to be of service. If you ever want to have more fun don't hesitate to call, for I am Mr. Fun."

Hermione started laughing really hard. "That is the cheesiest thing I have ever heard of."

"Oh you're making fun of Mr. Fun now are you, well I won't tolerate that. Prepare to be tickled to death." He threatened teasingly.

"What, no!" She tried to get away but it was impossible for Harry's fingers were already tickling her and she was laughing hysterically, she was practically rolling on the ground.

"Had enough?" He teased, still tickling her.

"Yes." She gasped in fits of laughter

"Yes!! I, Harry Potter, am still supreme." He finally stopped tickling her.

Hermione wiped her eyes from her tears of laughter, "I don't think I ever laughed that hard, ever."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you you're having fun Hermione, you deserve it."

"Harry, I'm glad that you are my friend." Hermione hated sounding mushy like this, but she felt it needed to be said.

"I'm glad too." Harry enjoyed it when she was happy; his hand came up, cupping her cheek. "I'm glad I've gotten to know you. He was staring into her eyes, they were warm and comforting. Ron was a fool to treat her like this. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes caused him to melt, he felt himself lean forward, his eyes fixed on hers it seemed like an eternity as the began to slowly close, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

Harry couldn't resist it any longer; his lips pressed softly against hers. His body pressed against hers, making her sink a bit into the snow. She didn't seem to mind because her arms had come up around him, holding onto his waist. He was amazed at how soft and warm her lips were despite the cold air.

Hermione couldn't believe it, this feeling was so amazing. She felt herself responding to the sweet, tender touch of his lips.

There was a soft nudging against Hermione's lips, and then a smooth gentle glide of Harry's tongue against the seam of her closed mouth and she immediately opened hers and the tip of Harry's tongue touched against hers, she gave a soft gasp at the tender feeling, it was so amazing the way Harry kissed her, so soft and gentle. Nothing at all like the harsh bruising kisses she received from Ron.

Ron's name screamed loudly in her mind, oh no what was she doing. She was kissing another male, oh she was so dead! Ron would find out and she'd be in for it big time! Hermione pushed against him "This is wrong, so wrong." She said in pure panic.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry was confused and he got off her immediately.

It was all her fault; she enticed another male to her web of deceit and seduction. She felt awful, she felt like trash. Hermione couldn't believe it, she was what everyone in Ron's family said. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Hermione, you didn't do—" Harry was interrupted.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione took off like a flash running as far away from Harry as possible.

* * *

What a horrible cliffie huh, ha ha ha just remember I'm an evil author Bwahahaha!! Well that's it for chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it, Stay tuned for chapter 9 Remember to leave a review 

Thanks, Ryoko Blue


	9. Happy Christmas Hermione

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay everyone, well I hope what goes on in this chapter makes up for the length of time it took me to get this out. Happy reading

* * *

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 9—Happy Christmas Hermione

Harry had been pacing back and forth in front of the Gryffindor common room fire place for the last hour. He heard the wind howl against the glass window, the snow had really started coming down hard. Harry moved over to the window and glanced out it, the blizzard had gotten so bad that there was no visibility. He shivered as he leaned against the wall which was frozen to the touch even on the inside of the room.

With a heavy sigh, Harry went over to the couch and sat down resting his face in his hands. Where in heavens name was Hermione? Why did she run off like that, didn't she know how bad the storm had gotten? Harry had an awful vision of a frozen Hermione lying flat on her face in the bitter snow.

"Where is she?" Just as Harry had said that out loud the portrait swung open and in walked Hermione looking much like a drowned rat, her hair was plastered all over her face. Her cheeks were flushed bright red as well as her lips, her hands looked pure white, and she was shivering severely.

"Where have you been?!" Harry couldn't help the rising tones in his voice.

"Sorry." Hermione quietly muttered glancing at the floor. "I…I" She couldn't finish her comment.

Harry was really angry, "Have you any idea how worried I have been!?"

Hermione sniffled, "Sorry." She barely said above a whisper.

"Did you bother to notice the size of that blizzard?!" He shouted as his arm lifted quickly, his hand pointing out the window at the fierce snow storm.

Hermione had squealed loudly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her arms had shot up over her head, hugging against her face as to protect herself from any harm.

Harry stopped his ranting at the awful noise she had made, he took a good look at himself and then at her. He wanted to shoot himself in the head. A large sigh and relieving breath escaped him as he gently took a hold of her arms, she flinched under his touch.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just so worried about you." His voice was calm and soothing, gentle. He tried to move her arms down from around her face and found it wasn't an easy task. "I can't stand it that you are afraid of me."

After a few seconds of silence Hermione allowed Harry to bring her arms down away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I…I just went for a walk." She said meekly.

"No, no don't be sorry." Harry saw the redness of her eyes, guilt immediately surged through him, and he took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"No, I should have told you I was going for a walk." Hermione wiped at her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of him. That would make her seem weak. And weak girls weren't treated very nicely.

"Hermione, I don't own you. You can go where you want, when you want." Harry replied. He reached out slowly and took her hand. "I had no right to yell at you like that. I'm sorry." She didn't look up at him. "Really sorry." he said. Hermione nodded slightly and Harry exhaled in relief.

"I…uh should go change." She said quietly turning to go.

"Are you going to come back down?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Did you want me to?" Hermione's voice had barely gone up above a whisper. But Harry heard her perfectly.

"Only if you want to," Harry stared at the back of her head.

"All right, I will." And with that having been said, she continued on towards the stairs that led up to the girl's room.

Harry let out a large sigh and landed back on the couch; he wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier this afternoon, why she had run off like that? Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything. It was all him, it was his fault. But he felt it wasn't the right time to bring such things up, the thought of what happened would probably just drive her away and whether she knew it or not she needed him.

Hermione slowly made her way up to her room, which was quiet and empty. She was glad for the solitude as she grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom for a warm bath. As she turned on the water, the whole room filled with a pleasantly warm steam. After stripping the snow soaked garments from her body she sank into the delightfully hot water.

She had been stupid to run off like that during the snow storm, but what else could she have done? She had been a tease a 'Scarlet Woman,' she hated herself for doing that to one of the only people that had ever cared about her. She didn't know how she was going to face Harry now, surely he must think what a whore she was, a tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly lifted her hand wiping it away slowly dunking under the water.

Harry stared at the fire, the red hot embers glowing brightly as the flames danced against the logs. He wondered what was taking Hermione so long, he decided to give her five more minutes and then he would go up. Just as he had thought this he saw the girl's door open and Hermione step out in some old sweat pants and a long sleeve flannel shirt. Her hair had been dried since he had seen her last; she started across the upstairs landing towards the stairs. He turned back towards the fire so she wouldn't catch him staring at her, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He heard Hermione approaching the back of the couch and she came around to the front.

Hermione sat down on the edge of sofa, a little bit away from him. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over her, cuddling underneath it; then stared into the fire.

Clearing his throat, Harry decided to break the awkward silence. "So… Are you all right now?"

Her head nodded up and down slowly, "Yes. I had a nice bath."

"Well that's good to hear, bet it warmed you up real good huh?" He smiled a little and saw her head nod again. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, are you excited?"

She turned her head and looked at him, "What's there to be excited about? It's just another day just like any other day of the week."

Harry tucked his legs underneath him, sitting in an indian style facing her. "No it's not. Christmas Eve is a magical night, were your dreams and wishes come true."

None of her wishes or dreams had ever come true on that night, but she smiled a little for him. "What a romantic notion you have."

He could tell her smile was forced, "I take it your Christmases haven't been very happy ones."

"It's just…" She paused and took a deep breath, "I make wishes and I dream all the time, not one single one of them had ever come true." She stared down at the red blanket. "Nothing has been very magical in my eyes."

Harry nodded; he hoped he could change her idea about Christmas. He in fact had gotten her a few gifts, knowing that she hadn't gotten him anything. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault." Hermione said. She wanted to change the subject, "You know we spend all this time talking about me, what about you?"

"We talk about me all the time, but I'll tell you anything you want to know." Harry smiled. There were a few moments of silence before Hermione spoke up with a question that Harry was not expecting at all.

"How did you defeat Voldemort? It doesn't say in the books about you." Her cheeks tinged pink, she still felt embarrassed that she had read every single book about him that was put out.

Harry's eyes jotted about the room as he looked in every direction except for in her direction. He suddenly felt very nervous and he didn't like it. "Why do you want to know about that?" His voice had taken on a very angry tone.

Hermione gulped down a breath of air; she could hear and see that he was angry. She had made a mistake in asking. She had read that Harry Potter had brutally murdered before, she wasn't sure if it was true or not. She was afraid and her hands began to shake underneath the blanket, and she slowly pressed herself into the back of the couch cushion. "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

She waited for him to say something, but he was completely silent, his face etched in a most horrid anger. Much like the many faces Ron had shown her. Hermione wanted to flee the room and rush off somewhere she knew was safe. Hermione quickly threw off the blanket and stood up in a mad rush. "I…I think…I…should uh…go now." Her voice trembling, tears of fear threatening to spill over.

A hand came down on her arm and she freaked out squealing loudly, "Don't hurt me, please! I'll be good, I promise!" She tried to pull her arm away so that she may run.

"Hermione sit down." Harry said while looking up at her.

"Just let go. Please." She begged, not even noticing her tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione, just sit down, please. Don't go." Now he was begging.

Hearing him like that made her want to stay. Still on her guard Hermione slowly slipped back down onto the couch, but staying a good distance away from him. Her eyes were wide and still full of fear.

Harry spoke up right away. "I didn't mean to scare you; it wasn't you I was angry at." His tone was firm, yet gentle. "Its just remembering what he did, well…" He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you really want to know?"

Hermione wasn't sure how she should answer.

"I will tell you, but it might change your view of me." Harry looked about her face and saw her uncertainty. The way he reacted when she asked him was why he understood her fear of him now. He saw her nod.

Harry cleared his throat and went into the long tale, about the poisoned sword, the innocent people Voldemort controlled to attack him and how he had to kill those people too, and finally the beheading of Voldemort. Harry looked up expecting to see the look of absolute hate and horror. But he was surprised when Hermione had flung herself at him embracing him in a tight hug. He then put his arms around her, hugging her against him

"That must have been really hard on you." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "I didn't like killing anyone, let alone innocents." He hugged her tighter, afraid that she would disappear at any moment now.

"Have you ever talked to anyone about this?"

"No. I don't want to burden others with my problems and feelings. So I just keep it to myself."

"You really shouldn't. You've told me you shouldn't keep things inside you should let them out." Hermione said softly, her cheek resting against his shoulder.

Harry grinned a bit, "It's easier to give advice then take it."

Hermione nodded agreeing, "Well since I tell you my problems, you can go ahead and tell me yours, even if it's your past dealings with Voldemort."

"You really wouldn't mind hearing about my past with Voldemort?"

Hermione pulled back looking at him, "No, you can talk to me about it anytime, even if it's three in the morning. I'll listen." She smiled a little.

Harry felt like crying, she was so great. No one ever wanted to listen to him, not that he ever felt compelled to talk to someone. So far she has been the first and he wanted to be totally honest with her. "Thank you Hermione."

"Anytime," She smiled.

"Why did you run off?" He paused, "Earlier today." Harry couldn't take it, he had to ask.

"I told you, I went for a walk." She avoided his gaze.

"Yes but why?"

"Because I'm bad," She sniffled.

"What, no you aren't."

"Yes I am," She looked away completely, her eyes closed. "I tempted you; I'm a little whore just like Ron said."

Harry took her hands in his, "Now you listen to me, you are not a whore. And yes you did tempt me, but that's only because I like you and I'm attracted to you." Harry wanted to kick himself for blurting out that last part as he saw her cheeks tinge pink

"You're attracted to me?" She kept her eyes down low, her gaze resting on her hands which were still held by his.

"Yes, since the very first time you stepped into that train compartment with Weasley." He confessed.

"I try not to attract people, really I try."

"Trust me that is not your fault. It's not your fault, that I like you and I want to be your friend, you've done nothing. This is all my fault," He smiled. "And I rather like it that it's my fault." He continued. "I find myself wanting to always be around you, I like the way you smell, it gives me a great sense of comfort when I know you are near."

Hermione's face was as red as a cherry tomato, no one had ever said anything like this to her in her entire life. She noticed the room had gone silent and she looked up at him. She noticed there was a question burning in his beautiful green eyes; she took a breath and waited. Harry had leaned forward, his lips inching closer to hers, she was so nervous she was sure she was shaking uncontrollably.

The moment his lips touched hers she felt her heartbeat speed up with a new feeling, something she had never felt before. Yet old feelings still crept up into mind as she lifted her hands from his to press against his chest and push him away.

One of his hands cupped the back of her head he knew she was gonna try to push him away; it was only natural for her. But he would try to convince her that this was a nice thing, not to always been taken as a form of ownership so he continued to kiss her softly.

What was the matter with her, why wasn't she pushing him way? Could it be that she wanted him to do this? Nothing was ever given to her, she was always the one having things taken or rather stolen from her, first her parents, then her virginity then her self respect. Why and when had things gone this bad? All those unpleasant thoughts seemed to fade from her head with this one simple gesture from Harry; she timidly wrapped her arms around him as she welcomed his kiss.

The morning sunlight peeked through the glass window of the Gryffindor Common room. Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, she was lying so close to him with her head pressed against his chest. Harry's hand was resting against her hip and an arm around his waist holding her close to him.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered and then opened, she glanced about and remembered she wasn't in her room, but on the sofa with Harry. She lifted herself off of him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The past night was interesting, she smiled a bit to herself remembering how nice it was, they would mostly spend the hours talking and would share a few kisses from time to time, nothing was rushed or frantic even when he would kiss her it would soft and sweet. Harry was so gentle with her. Never had she spent a night like that with Ron.

From the lack of warmth, Harry's eyes opened and he saw Hermione sitting up she was staring off into space. "Good morning," He said with a smile.

Hermione turned looking down at him, "Good morning," She said quietly.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Fine, and you?"

"I actually got more sleep than usual, probably because I actually told you about what happened you know. Maybe that eased my mind a bit."

"Glad I could be of help." She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Are you hungry, do you want breakfast?" Harry said as he saw her stand up and stretch.

Hermione nodded, "oh yes, I'm really hungry."

Harry stood too, "Well so am I, we did skip dinner last night you know."

"I know. I suppose I should get dressed." Hermione said as she folded up the blanket and put it back where it belonged.

"Yeah me too," He smiled.

Hermione started for the stairs, Harry followed.

"Hermione, are you okay, really?"

She turned facing him, "Yes I am. Sorry for the lack of conversation. But I'm not really a morning person." She smiled a little.

Harry felt relieved, "Oh good, I thought I made you feel weird or something."

Hermione smiled wider, "Oh no, nothing like that. It's just you have made me feel something that I have never really felt before. I kinda like it though." She glanced at the floor, her cheeks tingeing pink from embarrassment.

A large smile graced Harry's face and he nodded, "Well I'll see you in a bit then." And he turned and went up the stairs to the boy's dorm as Hermione went to the girls.

Harry took a quick shower, and hurried into a fresh pair of clothes and left the room in a flash, he came down the stairs to find Hermione waiting patiently. She was petting her dog and feeding it some of its special food.

Cinnamon yelped happily as Harry stood next to Hermione.

"And good morning to you too Cinnamon," Harry beamed.

Cinnamon yelped a few more times and then dug into her bowl and started eating up her food. Hermione gave her dog's ears another good scratch and then got to her feet.

"I hope they have something good for breakfast." Hermione smiled as she started for the portrait.

Harry nodded agreeing and walked along side her. They made their way down to the Great Hall where a lovely breakfast was just waiting for them.

Christmas Eve day went pretty fast for the two of them; they got to play around in Snape's classroom helping him with some really fun potions, ones he would never teach his students. Hermione was laughing when Harry had taken a sip of a potion that turned his hair bright pink.

Snape sat back in his chair watching the two of them, he didn't smile but he was glad of this. He was actually having fun, with two Gryffindors to be exact. And it was nice to actually see Hermione Granger with a smile on her face, it's been a long time since he has seen that. He was glad that Harry Potter had come to this school. He would continue to have fun and enjoy the rest of the day. But once school classes started up again, he would go back to be his strict self. Only few students knew what he was really like.

After dinner Harry and Hermione headed back up to the tower.

"I had so much fun today." Hermione said as she sank into the couch cushions. "Who would have thought that Hagrid also had some sweet innocent pets as well?" She smiled up at the ceiling.

Harry laughed a little, "Yeah, it was a great day." Harry sat next to her. "Who would have thought that certain professors are nice?"

Hermione nodded relaxing a but, listening to the fire crackling, a sudden idea popped into her head. "Hey I have an idea, wait here I'll be right back"

"What, where are you going?" Harry stood as she did.

"Just wait and see." Hermione smiled then hurried out of the common room.

Harry sat down again, wondering what she was up to. He didn't have to wait long as about ten minutes later Hermione came back through the portrait hole carrying a basket.

"What have you got there?" Harry stood from the couch and moved over to where Hermione was, she had taken a seat by the fire kicking off her shoes. She started pulling out three containers and opening the lids. One container had large marshmallows, the other had Graham Crackers and the other had pieces of chocolate. He was very intrigued when she pulled to long sticks out of the basket. "What are these for?"

Hermione patted the seat next to her, "We are going to make smores." She said with a smile.

"Smores? What's that?" He sat down next to her.

"Well I will show you." She picked out a nice plump marshmallow and placed it on the end of her stick and put it in the fire, after a few seconds she pulled out the marshmallow which was lit aflame, she blew out the fire and picked up a piece of Graham cracker, pressing her marshmallow against the cracker, she then picked up a piece of chocolate and another cracker. Mushing the marshmallow together into a sandwich, and pulled the stick out. "Ta-da." She said proudly handing it to him.

Harry took the sandwich and looked at it, "Wow, so this is a smore huh?" He saw her grinning and he took a bite. It was like heaven, what a wonderful combination. No time was spared as he devoured the little sandwich in seconds flat. "That was so good." He watched as she made another, and another.

"I used to make these when I went camping with my parents, it was always lots of fun" She smiled a little, recalling the days of her youth with her parents. She too was a slave to the gooey sweetness of the smore; she had devoured her fair share of them.

They spent most of the evening talking about their childhoods, Hermione's was fairly happy, and Harry's was very depressing. They did end up laughing about some of their experiences with their families and what happened to them before they knew they were magical. Soon they couldn't fight the slumber that was threatening them, and they both drifted into their world of dreams.

Harry's eyes snapped open, he noticed it was still dark out. He looked up at the clock on the mantle, it said far too late to be up. He checked his watch which he had taken off because the gooey marshmallow from the smores was getting everywhere. He looked at his watch and it read one thirty six. Harry sighed, and heard Hermione mumble something in her sleep and turn over on her back. Harry rolled over on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking at her.

She was so beautiful in the dim light of the fire, his eyes scanned about her face, her eyelashes that were resting delicately against her cheeks, he probably spent a whole ten minutes gazing at her.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione's soft voice broke the silence, and Harry's face increased in color.

"I didn't realize you were awake," He said, his cheeks were tinged pink.

"Well I am." Her eyes opened. "You still didn't answer my question." She said quietly.

"All right, you caught me, I was staring at you." He smiled.

"Oh," It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Why?"

"Because…um…well." He took a breath, "you're really beautiful."

Hermione felt funny in her stomach, it was jumping around like crazy. It almost felt like there were butterflies in there. She has felt this feeling before, but only a few times and only around him. She smiled a bit, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Harry nodded, "I told you before that I had found you attractive."

A few tears slipped from her eyes, "No one has ever called me beautiful before."

"You are so beautiful; you can command me with just a simple look." He whispered softly, lifting a hand wiping away her tears with his thumb he saw her eyes flutter closed with his soft touch. He leaned in letting his lips brush lightly against hers. Harry kept the kiss gentle, allowing both of them to enjoy the sensations of their mouths pressing against one another.

His hands moved down slowly, tentatively. He let his fingers wind through her thick long locks, twisting the silky strands. Harry pulled his mouth from hers and gently kissed her jaw, moving down to taste her skin on her neck. Harry pulled one hand from her hair and let his fingers trace the places his mouth left behind. His lips moved across the base of her throat as he let his hand travel lower, brushing lightly across the top of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. He felt her body trembling underneath him and pulled his mouth away to look at her eyes.

"If you start to feel uncomfortable, tell me." Harry said softly. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like what they were doing was wrong.

Hermione nodded, taken in by the trust she saw in his eyes. A smile crossed over his lips as they descended back onto hers. This was a different feeling for her, her insides felt warm and on fire, whenever Ron would do anything remotely like this, she felt so cold and frozen. Hermione pushed all thoughts of Ron from her head. This was Harry, Harry was different, he was her friend and... and... she had to admit that she was falling in love with him, very much.

Harry could suddenly sense that some of her hesitancy had flown, and was happy about it. He moved over a bit so he was lying on top of her, trying to not put his whole weight on her. Daring to move his hand further, he cupped it over the top of her breast, keeping his touch light. His hand felt wonderful on her body, thoughtful and considerate. Without even realizing what she was doing, Hermione arched her back, pressing her breast into his palm. Harry felt her response, and decided to try something else. Sweeping the tip of his tongue across her lips, he was most surprised when she opened her mouth to him immediately.

Her mouth was even sweeter than her skin, Harry thought. After a moment of exploring, Hermione began to respond, touching her own tongue to the roof of his mouth while raking her hand through his messy black locks. He moaned at her touch, and that encouraged her, she was doing the right thing.

Harry needed to feel her skin against his; he moved his hand down and under her shirt, stroking her softly. He traced his fingers across her skin, over her clothed breasts. Yet he felt constricted, the material was giving him limited access to her softness; Harry pulled his mouth from hers. His fingers went to the buttons on her shirt; he took a glance into her eyes. "Let me know if you want me to stop."

The thought crossed her mind at least a dozen times, and any other time she would have stopped or attempted to stop. But she didn't want to, this felt so good. Nothing at all like before. She didn't feel sick to her stomach. She loved the way her stomach was feeling, she loved the way everything was feeling when Harry was touching and caressing her.

* * *

**This scene edited for content, to find the rest of this scene go to www. portkey. org and look up my author name Ryoko Blue and it will take you to my list of fanfictions.****

* * *

**

Hermione began to doze off, but was jolted awake remembering where she was. She started to sit up but Harry caught her before she was completely upright.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm going to go to my room now." She replied very quietly,

Harry's arm circled about her waist. "No, just stay with me."

"You really want me too?" Hermione he was very surprised, she was never asked to stay, she was always pushed on to leave.

A delightful yet tired smile graced his face, "Yes I want you to stay. I want to feel my arms around you, and the warmth of you pressed against me."

Hermione smiled shyly. "All right, I'll stay."

Harry returned her smile, got up quickly and returned with the blanket from the couch. He threw it over the both of them and snuggled Hermione close to him. So close that nothing would have separated them, not even air. He rested his chin against the top of her head as she was pressed against him. Soon the pair journeyed to the land of dreams.

In his boxers sitting in Indian style, Harry watched Hermione sleep. The night they spent together was absolutely magical; he smiled remembering how she felt, how she tasted. How he loved her. Wait… Love? His grin turned goofy as he though about it, yes. He was in love with her. Hermione was his goddess, he would treasure everything about her. It was when she started to stir that he was snapped from his thoughts. Her arms stretched up over her head and her eyes softly fluttered open. Harry smiled.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." He whispered softly.

For once he was right, she was happy and it was Christmas. "Happy Christmas Harry." She smiled bashfully as she remembered about last night.

"I have presents for you." He watched and waited for her reaction, her eyes seemed to light up.

"You have presents for me, but I didn't get you anything." Hermione said sitting up a bit. She forgot that she was in the buff, but it didn't really matter anymore.

"Eh, it's all right." Harry replied, his eyes not glued to her face, but elsewhere.

She noticed where he was staring and her whole body seemed to flush bright red. "Oops." Hermione actually giggled and covered herself with her arms.

"Why don't you go get dressed?" He smiled.

"Good idea." Hermione wrapped the blanket around herself and turned quickly bolting up the stairs.

Harry too would get dressed so he hurried up to the boys dorm, getting a fresh pair of clothes. He really wouldn't have minded her being naked twenty four hours a day, but he wanted her to trust him and not to take advantage of her. Also he did not want to appear to her as an overly sexed pervert. She deserved respect and that's just what he would give her. His thoughts of Hermione ran wild as he proceeded to leave the room; he of course was back down in the common room first.

After a few minutes Hermione descended the stairs in a fresh pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt, she wandered over to Harry who was sitting next to the pretty Christmas tree.

"Time to open your gifts Hermione," He grinned holding up a blue wrapped package.

"You really didn't have to you know?" Hermione smiled and sat down next to him. "I feel so awful that I didn't get you anything."

"But you did give me something Hermione, your trust." That's the best gift I ever received." He placed the present in her lap. "This one is for Cinnamon first." Harry grinned

She started opening the blue wrapping and found a tall jar of doggie treats and a box of fuzzy balls. "Awww, she will simply love these." Hermione was smiling as she looked at the gift for her puppy.

Another present was then pressed into her lap. "Now this one is for you." Harry announced proudly.

Hermione smiled and started tearing open the silver wrapped box, inside it she found another box. She lifted the lid and found ten sparkling, crystal roses. Six of the crystal petals were a deep red color so beautiful that it shamed the red, red ruby. And the other six petals was a beautiful emerald green. A scent came off the crystal roses which made them smell real life like.

"Oh my, they are so beautiful." She couldn't stop staring at them.

"Come on, one more now." Harry handed her another box wrapped in gold paper, he watched her as she carefully unwrapped the package. Inside a garment box was a beautiful red velvet cloak with white fur trim. The inside was made of fine silk.

"Gods, this must have cost you a fortune." She was amazed, almost afraid to accept these gifts.

"Cost is no matter, you deserve it. You deserve so much and I want to be the one to give it to you." Harry smiled sweetly, "I want to be the one with you, who protects you from harm, who makes you smile and laugh. I want to be the one who loves you."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "Are you saying, what I think you're saying?" Her heart raced and she didn't understand why.

"Hermione Granger, I love you, I'm in love with you." Harry paused taking a breath, "I hope you can find it in your heart to love me as well, because everything would be empty without you in it." Harry felt a stinging in his eyes as he too couldn't help the strong show of emotion, everything he felt for her was pouring out and he could not stop.

That was exactly how she felt, an emotion so strong that she couldn't even begin to describe it. Oh she loved him, she really did. Hermione sniffled and cracked a smile, "Oh Gods Harry, I too love you."

Harry didn't wait, he pulled her into a tight embrace, and he felt her clinging to him hard. He pressed his lips urgently to the top of her head, to her cheeks anything he could touch. His mouth then came down on hers in a powerful, earth shattering kiss.

After a few moments of enjoying Harry's mouth on hers, Hermione pulled away and glanced into his eyes. "I am going to leave Ron; as soon as he gets back from vacation I'm telling him it's over."

Harry nodded, "And I'll be there with you, to support you and help you if you need it."

"Thank you." Hermione nestled her head against Harry's chest; she never wanted to leave this spot. Ever.

It was nearing the end of Christmas break, Hermione walking hand in hand with Harry, recalling the past two weeks events. This had been the best Christmas ever; she had so much fun, confessed deep emotional feelings. She felt like she was floating on air. A smile was always seen on her face now, and what a beautiful smile it was.

Hermione was quickly pulled into a corner and caught off completely by surprise when Harry's mouth came down on hers. She didn't push him away, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter up against her kissing him back with all that she could. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well, well lookie what we have here." A voice drawled out.

* * *

Ah, the end of chapter 9, pretty exciting huh . Sorry about the big, big, big, big, big, big, delay in this chapter, but it couldn't be helped. Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. TTFN ta, ta for now  
Ryoko Blue 


	10. Too Much to Handle

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 10—Too Much To Handle

Hermione felt her heart jump up into her throat as she looked at Lavender Brown who had an awfully cruel smirk playing upon her lips.

"I didn't think you had it in you _Herms_, to actually cheat behind Ron's back." Lavender lifted her hand and inspected her fingernails; she was due for another manicure. "Well, I wonder what he would have to say about something like this." She lifted her head and smiled sweetly at Hermione, almost too sweetly.

A large lump was forming in Hermione's throat and she felt it hard to breathe, "You don't know what he does." Her voice was barely audible.

"I don't have to know what he does to see that you are an ungrateful little wretch who is just using Ron!" Lavender's face scrunched up and she was yelling, completely enraged now. "Once he leaves for a few days, you turn around and mess with another. How disgusting! I would spit on you but I don't want to waste my precious fluids on a low, small person like you!" The sign of hate was clear in Lavender's pretty blue eyes.

"Whoa now!" Harry had to interject; he would not let another person abuse Hermione. Ron was bad enough.

Hermione felt short of breath. The world was spinning, faster and faster. She looked over at Lavender who continued to argue with Harry. There was a ringing in Hermione's ears. Lavender had no idea what she was talking about; Ron would constantly hit her, constantly called her names. He never has shown any amount of love to her, ever. She couldn't take this. This was way too much to handle.

"Oh you have no right to say anything." Lavender turned her glare upon Harry cutting him off. "You are in it just as much as she is. How can she cheat on such a wonderful, honest, hardworking person like Ron! She is a whore; she is not fit to be with him. Not at all!"

"SHUT UP!!" Hermione was breathing hard and fast. "ENOUGH!!"

The sound of Hermione's shouts bounced and echoed off the walls, Lavender shrieked a little not expecting it. Harry turned and looked at Hermione, her face was really flushed. She in fact looked ill.

Hermione glared long and hard at Lavender. The blonde gulped, there was something not quite right about Hermione, she looked ready to kill someone.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!" Hermione shouted. "ANYTHING!!" Her breathing was increasing. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DOES, EVERYDAY, EVERY MINUTE!" Hermione was unaware of the massive tears that were streaming down her cheeks. It was hard for her to take a breath. Harry knew she had problems, he knew they were really bad, but until now he really had no idea how deep her emotional trauma was.

Lavender looked upon Hermione wide eyed, not saying a word.

Hermione continued, "HE HURTS ME! ALL THE TIME!! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!!" She screamed out so loud that it finally brought a few professors and other students around to see what all the trouble was about. As people began to collect in the hall, Hermione finally fell, landing on her knees. Her world continued to spin and it went black.

"Hermione!" Harry rushed over to her body that was lying on the floor.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded looking down on Harry and then up at Lavender.

"I don't know," Lavender was still staring at Hermione. "She just went crazy, started shouting and well..." She took a breath. "And passed out, it was really strange."

"Is that what happened?" McGonagall looked down at Harry and he nodded. "She should be taken to the hospital wing."

"I'll do it Professor." Harry effortlessly picked up Hermione and started carrying her up the stairs towards the hospital.

Two figures from around the corner had watched the entire thing, their heads hung low. They felt bad, really bad.

Harry rushed Hermione into the hospital, sat her down on one of the beds and went into the back office to get a nurse. Not even a second later, Madame Pomfrey and a nurse hurried out with Harry and immediately attended to her. Madame Pomfrey looked up at Harry.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave, go on scoot." She tried to shoo him away and the nurse got in his line of vision.

Harry craned his neck to try and see what they were doing to Hermione, "Is she going to be okay?"

Both the nurse and Madame Pomfrey looked and Harry and said, "Out!"

Reluctantly, Harry slowly turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

Two days later Hermione was still resting peacefully in the hospital wing. With strict orders to eliminate any stress, she slept nearly all the time, only waking to visit the lavatory or to eat.

Down in The Great Hall, Harry had hardly eaten his lunch; his soup was getting cold as he stirred the spoon in it basically just playing with it. The table shook and that sloshed some of the soup about and out of the bowl while two bulky figures sat down across from Harry.

Annoyed, Harry looked up at them, "What do you two want?" He snapped.

Crabbe sighed, "We're sorry about Hermione." He looked down at the table.

"Yeah, we saw what happened." Goyle didn't lift his eyes, afraid to glance at Harry. "We had no idea it had gotten that bad."

"We had no idea it was happening like that at all." Crabbe finally looked up at Harry. "Is there anything we can do…to you know…help?" Crabbe's face flushed. The two of them were not known for helping anyone but themselves.

"You two want to help Hermione?" Harry was skeptical.

The two boys nodded.

"But I thought you two were working for him?"

"Well…" Crabbe started to say. "We were but some things just aren't right, and beating up a girl is one of them." Goyle replied.

Harry smiled a little, "Well it's nice to see some people think that way." Harry bit into a cracker. "So what did you two have in mind to help Hermione?"

"We intend to keep Weasley away from her, by force if necessary." Goyle leaned back a bit.

"Personal body guards, I like that." Harry pushed his bowl away; he was not going to eat that. "And just what is something like that going to cost me?"

"Nothing, we want to help. Honestly we do." Crabbe smiled. It was almost strange not seeing a conniving smirk or an empty look on his face. Both boys actually seemed to be fairly decent. For Harry and Hermione things were definitely starting to look up.

"Can we go and see her?" Goyle sounded almost excited.

"I don't see why not," Harry stood. "I'll in fact go with you."

Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded knowingly, "Still don't trust us with her do you Potter?" Crabbe replied.

"It's okay, we're used to it. People don't think that we are capable of being friendly. We have that whole dim wit look about us." Goyle added.

"Oh, it's not that..." _'Not anymore,'_ Harry kept that comment to himself. "I just want to see how she is doing myself."

Both Crabbe and Goyle smiled great big wide smiles. They liked the idea of being trusted, and followed Harry up to see Hermione. Half way up the stairs both large boys stopped.

"Wait, we'll be right there." Goyle announced and looked at Crabbe. "There is something we should do. We won't be long.

Crabbe nodded, agreeing with Goyle as if he knew what was going on in his friend's mind.

Harry wondered if those two spoke telepathically, since they seemed to understand each other without words. But he just shrugged, "All right then, I'll see you there I suppose." Harry continued on up the stairs.

Hermione was sitting up in the bed reading one of her textbooks as Harry came through the door. She looked over at him for a moment then back at her book.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry pulled a chair over and sat down

Hermione took a breath, "Just fine I suppose." She closed the book roughly and looked at Harry, "I completely lost it, didn't I?" Hermione sighed.

He nodded, "Yeah." He looked down at the blankets.

"I hate it, I hate everything I am." She sniffled.

Harry leaned over a bit, lifting his hand cupping her cheek. "Don't hate yourself; you've done nothing to deserve this. No one does."

"Then why do I feel it's my fault?" Her eyes were watering, she kept blinking to try and keep the tears away.

"It's a natural reaction when you're always blamed, you get that feeling that you're just not worth living that you're better off dead." Harry watched Hermione's eyes close as she breathed in. "Hermione, you need to tell someone about what's been happening to you."

Hermione's eyes slammed open looking directly at Harry and he dropped his hand from her cheek, "No… I can't."

"You won't even begin to get the help you need if you don't tell an adult."

Hermione shook her head, "You don't understand. I can't tell…I can't. He'd kill me." She was very scared of Ron and what he would do if he found out she told someone.

"You never mind that, Ron Weasley is not going to hurt you. He'll go to prison and you'll be safe." Harry wanted her to tell someone who had the authority and the way to see that Hermione will never be hurt again.

"I don't know." She glanced down at her hands.

"Please do this." Harry was practically begging.

Hermione lifted her eyes to his, "I'm scared."

Harry moved a bit wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into the comfort and safety of his embrace. "I know, but it's the right thing to do. It takes a lot of courage to stand up for yourself and to ask for help, even when you're life is threatened. Doing the right thing isn't always easy, but I know you can do it."

"What if you're wrong?" Hermione rested her head against Harry's chest.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, "I feel it in myself that I am not wrong, I know you have it in you to rescue yourself."

Hermione looked up at Harry and was about to say something when the hospital wing door opened. Both of them turned their heads to the door, pulling away from each other. Hermione held her breath. This was it, everything was over.

Crabbe and Goyle came through the doors carrying a large basket; both Harry and Hermione gave off a huge sigh of relief. Harry was ready to attack if it was Ron coming through the door. Harry would have attacked if it were Ron. The two boys lugged the huge basket over to Hermione's bedside smiling.

"We've brought you something." Crabbe said as he helped Goyle lift the basket up onto the bed.

"What's this?" Hermione was truly interested, but was also wondering why these two were bringing something for her.

"It's some food, lots and lots that you won't believe your pretty eyes just how much we managed to fit into this basket." Goyle grinned which in turn caused Hermione to smile. "We figured this hospital food is just plain awful, so we brought you something that is actually edible."

"You two didn't have to do this." Hermione looked at both of the boys in awe

"We know, but we wanted too." Crabbe said as he took a long piece of French bread from the basket.

Once again the door opened and all four heads turned to see who it was. Sure enough in came Ron Weasley and he looked a bit upset. Hermione took a deep breath, she was going to tell him it was over, that she did not want to be with him anymore. Harry stood as Ron approached the bed looking at the four of them; he looked like he was thinking of what to say.

"So what stupid thing did you do to land you in here?" Ron controlled his temper a lot considering there were a few people around.

Hermione looked down at her hands, her fingers gripping the blanket tight, "I didn't do anything."

"I expected you to meet me at the train station, but no I come back here to hear that you're in the hospital. So what happened?"

"I passed out, that's all." Hermione kept her eyes lowered, she couldn't do it. There was no way he would let her leave.

"That was it, you fainted ?!" Ron scoffed. "Figures you'd do something idiotic like that. You were probably studying too hard, stupid really."

Harry could tell from the way she was holding her shoulders that she wouldn't be able to tell him. He would have to give her a little push. Harry cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him, Harry gestured with a tilt of his head and with a raise of his brows, he saw Hermione take a deep breath.

"Um Ron…I have uh to tell you something important." Hermione turned her gaze upon Ron she could tell he was mad. He had no good reason to be mad; he was behaving like a child. She hated that.

Ron looked irritated, "Well what is it? I don't have all day you know."

Hermione kept her gaze locked on his in determination, "I don't think…that we um… should…be together anymore."

"What?!" Ron, infuriated, took a step forward ready to strangle her the Muggle way, but a long loaf of bread got in his way.

"Take a step back from the lady." Crabbe demanded holding the French bread much like a sword blocking Ron's way.

Ron glared at Crabbe, "What's the meaning of this? What are you doing you glob of fat?"

Without warning Crabbe whacked Ron on the back of the head with the bread, it turned out the bread was a tad stale so it hurt a bit.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't call me names," Crabbe whacked Ron again just for good measure.

Ron growled, "Cut that out!" He turned his angry glare to Hermione, "Why would you want to do such a foolish thing as leave me?!"

"I'm tired Ron, I'm so tired of it all."

Ron was fuming, his blood was boiling so hot he would blow his top. "This wouldn't have to do with him." Ron jerked his head toward Harry, "Now would it?"

"It has nothing to do with him," Hermione took another breath, one to steady her nerves. "It has to do with me."

"You're such a selfish bitch." Ron snapped.

"I'm the one that's selfish?!!" She suddenly yelled out.

Ron stepped forward again, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" **_WHACK_**, Ron was hit on the back of the head again. "OWW!! Would you stop that?!" **_WHACK_**

"I would start showing some respect to Hermione if I were you Weasley." Harry replied with a smirk, "Those two seem to be whack happy."

With Ron holding his head with both hands, he turned and looked at both Crabbe and Goyle who each had a French baguette in their hands, and huge happy grins on their faces. His eyes narrowed, "How dare you two betray me and go against me like this! I'll have your hea—" **_WHACK_**

"Ron it's over, I don't ever want you to come near me. Ever again." Hermione said interrupted Ron and the other two boys.

"Whatever, you're such a worthless piece of shit, who'd want you anyway." Ron was starting to feel a little dizzy from being hit on the head.

"I don't need you Ron; you were the one who needed me. But I will not be your toy anymore." Even though Hermione was afraid of Ron and was shaking on the inside, she somehow found the courage to keep saying how she felt and not show that she was afraid of him. Grumbling Ron turned, cursing quietly under his breath and left the hospital.

Hermione looked so very exhausted to Harry, and he moved over closer to her and took her hand in his. "That was the very first step, and it was good. Now you need to tell someone about what he has done. He can not get away with this." He saw Hermione nod.

"All right Harry, I will."

Ron walked through the halls thinking, his face was etched in anger. She would regret that decision, oh yes. He would make her pay and dearly.

"Ron." Lavender shouted through the hall running up to him. "I didn't know you were back, why didn't you come and find me?" She smiled adoringly.

Ron spun around and glared hard at Lavender, "Not everything revolves around you, the sooner you realize that the better."

Lavender was shocked as he had never spoken to her like that, "Ron, what's the matter, are you all right?"

"No I'm not." He said plainly.

"Well maybe if you talk to me about it, we can solve your problem." She smiled.

Ron just shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't concern you."

"Ron if it concerns you it concerns me too," she was insisting.

A loud growl erupted from him, "How thick is that head of yours? Can't you grasp the simple idea that I don't want to talk to you. So get away from me and leave me alone." He turned around to leave.

"But Ron I…" She tried to stop him and put her hand on his shoulder. Without warning Ron, almost faster than the speed of light, spun half way around slamming the back of his fist into Lavender's cheek, sending her sliding across the floor on her back.

"Serves you right you little tart." He spat out cruelly and continued on his way.

On her back, Lavender was shaking as the tears were almost violently falling from her eyes. She was so confused. What had just happened? She turned over on her side, curling up into a ball.

After being sent by Harry and Hermione to find someone of authority, Crabbe and Goyle rushed back into the hospital wing with the first Professor they could find which happened to be Professor Snape.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Snape asked looking at them.

Hermione glanced up at the professor, "I have a confession to make." She saw Snape's brows come together as the concentrated on what she was going to say. "I've been having a really bad problem, and I didn't know what to say or how to say it. But well…I…" Her eyes were stinging with the sensation of fresh tears forming. "Ron Weasley, he would…he." Hermione concentrated hard; she had to get it out. "He hurts me."

Harry, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle both looked at the Professor's expressionless face. Would he even believe her? Hermione paused, waiting.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 10, I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to Review.

Thanks, Ryoko Blue .


	11. You Are Not Alone

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. The original HP Characters and situations are not mine.

A/N: This is the second to last chapter of Hidden Beneath, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 11—You Are Not Alone

Hermione continued to wait in what felt like bitter silence, Snape didn't show any emotion at all which worried Hermione what if he didn't believe her? What if he thinks she's just making all this up?

Snape looked at the other three boys in the room and in a calm but firm voice said. "Can you boys leave us alone? I would like to speak with Miss Granger privately."

Without so much as a peep out of them the three boys left the hospital wing. Snape grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to Hermione's bed side and sat down. He could see she was very nervous, as she kept ringing her fingers together over and over again. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Snape suddenly spoke. "How long has this been going on?" His voice held no malice what so ever.

"For a long while now." Hermione glanced down at her blankets, she wanted hide.

"Before you say anything else to me, we should go talk to Headmaster Dumbledore." Before Hermione could respond he stood. "I'll wait for you outside the door," Snape quickly left the hospital wing.

Hermione gulped, she was going to be expelled, she just knew it. Professor Snape didn't believe her. She started to get up out of the bed when the nurse left the office coming into the hospital.

"Where do you think you're going?" The nurse tapped her foot like an annoyed mother.

"I have to see the Headmaster." Hermione answered quietly.

"Well you have been in here for quite a number of days; I think you are okay to leave. Just remember to take it easy and try not to stress yourself out."

With a nod, Hermione gathered up her clothing and went into the bathroom to change. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she tried to control her trembling body. Hermione didn't want to be expelled.

She left the infirmary and saw Snape standing outside just as he said he would. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she saw that Harry was nowhere in sight. Snape motioned for her to follow him and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office.

Snape quietly said the password and the two of them were heading into the office.

Snape pointed to a chair. "Have a seat Miss Granger." And he went into the back room.

Hermione could hear muffled talking; she wondered what they were saying. Were they talking about how she must now contact the Weasleys and would be arriving home because she would now be expelled? She sighed, the great distress of it all made her body continue to shake.

Dumbledore, with Snape following quietly behind emerged from the back office. Hermione noticed that Dumbledore seemed greatly comforting as he headed in her direction.

Snape stood near the back of the office as to not seem like he was closing in on the girl, to give her all the room she needed.

Dumbledore sat in the vacant chair next to Hermione, "You know why you are here?" He saw Hermione nod. "You are going to have to tell me exactly what's been going on, I need to know the whole story."

Hermione took a long deep breath; she opened her mouth to speak but closed it instantly. She was hesitating.

Dumbledore could sense she was having great difficulty, "Miss Granger, take all the time you need." Dumbledore's eyes were kind and it made Hermione want to tell him her whole life's story.

Hermione took a deep breath, "It started around third year, I had just come back from the library, as I entered the common room I could see Ron was hard at work on a report that was due soon--

_Hermione headed towards Ron and from her standing position she looked down on him, over his shoulder at the paper he was vigorously writing. The tip of his quill snapped as he wrote and he slammed his fist down in anger._

_"Damn-it!" he swore, pushing his paper away. It had been very silent and that sudden outburst made Hermione jump a little having being startled, and Ron looked up at her in annoyance. "Something you wanted?" he asked snappishly. His potions essay was due that next day and he still had two feet to go._

_She smiled comfortingly, "Not really, just seeing how you were doing." _

_"Well I'll be fine once I get this done." Ron shrugged her hand off his shoulder and hunched over his essay again._

_"Do you want some help?" She offered politely and sat down next to him. "I know how hard potions can be sometimes."_

_"No! I told you I'd be fine!" Ron looked up and glared at her. "Maybe if you'd just leave me the hell alone, I could get some work done." his tone was cold._

_Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Fine, have it your way. I have better things to do anyway." Still fuming she stood from the sofa and turned to go._

_"HEY!" Ron shouted, standing up and catching her arm. "You don't talk to me like that!"_

_"Excuse me!?" She ripped her arm from his grasp "I'll talk to you only the way you deserve!"_

_Ron's eyes narrowed in anger and before he knew it his arm was raised and he slapped her hard across the cheek. _

_Hermione's hand shot up and covered over her now red cheek, she was frozen to the spot. Her eyes were wide, tears were starting to form. She stared at him in disbelief. _

_"Hermione..." Ron's eyes were wide as well, his jaw hanging open. "Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." He stepped forward and tried to pull her into his arms. He couldn't believe he had just done that._

_She felt a little odd, he had never even laid one finger on her before and now he just slapped her. She stepped back from him, her eyes still wide studying him closely. "Ron... you...I" she couldn't even form the thought in her head._

_"I'm sorry... I swear Hermione it'll never happen again I was just mad about this bloody essay and..." Ron felt at a loss for words. "It'll never happen again, I promise."_

_Hermione took a deep breath, she knew he wouldn't have done it on purpose. It was just an accident. He normally isn't so angry. It was just the pressure that was it. She was sure of it. "It's all right Ron, no harm done. It's just a little bruise, really. I'll be fine." She smiled weakly_

_Ron nodded, relieved, and successfully pulled her into his arms._

_Hermione patted his shoulder a tad awkwardly, "Well I better let you get back to your essay." She backed away from him, smiling a little.--_

Dumbledore could see Hermione was battling her emotions, she was trying hard to keep from crying. He placed a tender hand on her back. "It's alright Miss Granger, you may continue when ready." He brought a handkerchief from his drawer and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hermione accepted the cloth and gently dabbed at her eyes, she felt ready to continue--

_Ron sat back and patted his full stomach, the house elves had made an especially good lunch that day and he had eaten more than his fill. _

_Hermione finished off what was on her plate and turned glancing at Ron, "That was sure good don't you agree Ron?" Hermione said then taking a sip from her glass._

_"Yes it was." Ron replied. "You shouldn't have taken all that pudding though, enough of that and you'll be as fat as Crabbe and Goyle soon." he dropped his napkin on top of his empty plate._

_Hermione amused shook her head, "Oh as if the helping you had on your plate was tiny as tiny could be."_

_"What?" Ron shot up straight and pinched her arm. _

_"Owie" Hermione made a cute little pouty face, "I think I deserve an apology for that." She turned the other direction, trying to ignore him._

_"Hey..." Ron moved over on the bench and pulled his arms around her waist. "You're not ignoring me are you..." He pulled his lower lip out. "I'm sorry baby..."_

_Hermione tilted her head a little looking at him but trying not too, she couldn't help the small smile that started to form. "Ah, you know I can't stay mad at you, especially when you make that face"_

_Ron grinned back and was leaning in to kiss her when a voice interrupted them_

_"Hello Ron, Hermione." It was Draco Malfoy who had interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you could help me Hermione, I'm not doing so well in Muggle Studies, so maybe you could well tutor me?" He sounded very hopeful_

_"She can't." Ron answered coolly, holding tightly onto Hermione's arm. "She's busy."_

_Draco was desperate, "but I really need the tutoring. Please, Hermione what do you say?"_

_Hermione thought about it and then smiled at Draco, "All right, I have some time Sunday evening, we can go over what you're having trouble with then. Meet me in the library around seven?"_

_Draco's face lit up with sudden relief. "Oh yes, thank you. I'll be there." Quite happy he left both Hermione and Ron to themselves and went back to join his table_

_Ron turned back to his girlfriend, raw anger burning in his eyes. "We need to talk." he said, yanking on her arm and practically dragging her out of the Great Hall. Once outside and down a deserted corridor, he pushed her up against the stone wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" _

_Hermione's jaw dropped, the force that she hit the wall hurt the back of her head a bit, but she was not going to bring that up right now. She was mad. "What are you talking about?" _

_"I mean you with Malfoy!" Ron leaned in so that his face was almost touching hers. "He doesn't want you to tutor him, you idiot! He just wants to sleep with you!"_

_Hermione pushed him away from her she needed some breathing room "What?! That's insane. What makes you even think such a thing?!" _

_"I know how other guys look at you, Hermione." Ron snarled. "I'm not blind or stupid like you. He just wants to get in your uniform!"_

_"As if I would let him!? Geeze, Ron give me a little credit. Honestly!" Hermione looked at him, his face was redder than his hair. "You know what you are, jealous that's all!"_

_SLAP! The sound of his hand hitting her face echoed in the corridor. He glared down at her as a red mark appeared on her face. "Look what you made me do!"_

_Hermione, she glanced down at the floor for a moment, "what...what did you do that for?" She was stunned into almost silence_

_"Because you MADE me!" Ron roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall again. "You know when you make me angry that this is what I do!"_

_She tried to push him away again, "I...I have to be alone for a moment." Hermione continued to pry herself from his grasp as tears were threatening to fall_

_"No Hermione, I will not leave you alone, because you know what? You'll go running straight to Draco Malfoy, won't you?" Ron's face was so red he looked like he should have smoke coming out of his ears._

_"No I won't! Please just let go. You're hurting me." She continued to wiggle, "Please Ron." She pleaded looking up at him._

_He visibly relaxed, and loosened his grip on her shoulders. "All right, I'm sorry." Ron finally said. "Look... how about I buy you lunch in Hogsmeade next time... I'll even get you butterbeer."_

_Hermione rubbed her shoulders where his hands had been they were still aching; she could feel the bruises still forming, "all right." She nodded, "Only if you want too."_

_"Of course I want to." Ron put his arms around her again, only he was comforting this time. _

_Hermione stiffened at first but eventually relaxed into him. "I'd like that."_

_"All right then." He said and they started walking away._

Dumbledore watched Hermione carefully, scanning her eyes her face as she continued on with another horrifying report.

_--Hermione with her nose stuck in her book, concentrated hard on all the material that they would be tested on in History of Magic_

_"Hey baby." Ron slid down on the sofa next to her and put his arm around her shoulders._

_She didn't even give him any impression that she knew he was there._

_"Hey!" Ron shook his arm. "Hermione, I'm here!"_

_Hermione looked over at him, "Huh? Oh sorry. There's a big test tomorrow I guess I got carried away in the studies."_

_Ron narrowed his eyes for a moment but forced a smile on his face. "You study too much." he said, trying to sound affectionate as he pulled the book from her grasp._

_"Ron!" she tried to grab the book from him, "Come on I have to study, I don't want to fail the test tomorrow."_

_With a roll of his eyes he then said, "You're not going to fail!" Ron snapped, tossing the book to the floor. "Now..." his smile returned. "How about a little quality time for your boyfriend?"_

_"You can have all the quality time you want after the test tomorrow, and I will fail if I don't study." She bent to retrieve the book from on the floor._

_"Come on..." Ron made his voice go pleading. "I haven't spent any time with you all day and I've been looking forward to this." He tightened his grip around her waist._

_Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, "We just spent time together this morning. So after the test tomorrow we'll have a large break before the next one. Believe it or not it does make sense. In fact you should study yourself; you know you aren't doing too well."_

_"I'm doing just fine." Ron's eyes had darkened dangerously. "And now I think you and I need to spend some time together."_

_"I'm very serious here, Ron I need to study and you need to study." She moved away from him, Hermione was going to go up to her room where she could have some peace and quiet._

_Ron made a growling sound in his throat and grabbed her around the waist. He flung her back onto the couch and struck her face. "You'll do as I tell you!" Hermione shrieked, the force of his blow felt like she was hitting a concrete wall. Ron grabbed her by the shoulders lifting her off the couch, squeezing tightly shaking her hard. He threw her to the floor._

_"You stupid bitch!" he yelled as he struck her again. "You think you can always just talk back to me! I'm not going to put up with your bullshit anymore!" Ron kicked his leg out and caught her in the stomach._

_Hermione felt like her stomach jumped up into her throat. She clutched her middle tightly feeling very short of breath, "I'm sorry." She managed to get out._

_"You're never sorry." Ron spat, kicking her once again. "It's all your fault this happens, that you make me do this to you. If you would just behave everything would be fine!"_

_Hermione couldn't stop the tears, the immense pain surging through her body at the forces of his kicking. "I'm sorry, I am... I am." She sobbed loudly, straining to catch her breath._

_Ron stopped, his breath coming in short gasps. He looked down at her and was filled with such anger he could hardly control it._

_He decided he needed to leave; perhaps he could seek comfort in someone else. Turning on his heel, he left the room without speaking another word to her._

_Hermione clutched hard, her fingers scraping at the stone flooring. She was struggling to catch her breath; she tasted something metallic in her mouth and spit. A small amount of blood was now on the floor; her lips were now red with it. She was nothing, she was not worthy of the blood that ran in her veins. She hoped with all her heart that it would just drip out and she would cease to exist.--_

It took Hermione a few minutes this time; she couldn't stop the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes. Dumbledore tried his best to comfort her in her time of need. She eventually told him more scenarios, each one more gruesome than the next.

Dumbledore had waited for her to calm down before he spoke, she was looking up at him her eyes were so very red.

"Miss Granger, why did you wait so long to tell anyone?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. I probably deserved everything I got, my inferior blood and everything." She was glancing at the cloth within her hands.

Dumbledore looked at her, "People can only make you feel inferior of you let them."

"What do you mean let them?" Hermione lifted her head, glaring up at the Headmaster. "I didn't let them do a damn thing to me; I'm not as good as everyone else! I'm a stupid Mudblood." she looked miserably back down at her hands.

"Do you really believe that is true?" He saw Hermione nod vigorously, "Then if that is so, then why are you here telling me all of this?"

Hermione sniffled, "I'm tired of being hurt." She glanced out the window, even the cheerful singing of birds could not lift the dark cloud that shrouded over her life. "Sometimes I think that death is a much more welcome friend, I often wonder why he just doesn't kill me and get it over with? I would much rather be gone from this world than keep living with this day after day." This time silent tears trickled down her cheek.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice sounded much like a whisper, it was soft and gentle. "It's the fight to survive that makes us strong, "true you might think that death is easy, that in it you will feel no pain." But it is only the weak that decide to take that route." He saw Hermione look up at him, "I for one do not believe that you are weak, not in the slightest. I believe that there is so much strength inside of you that you don't even realize it yourself."

Hermione swallowed and glanced down at her fingers again, "What if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong then you wouldn't have made it this far, you wouldn't have been able to tell me what has been happening, it takes strength to do the right thing, even if the right thing is difficult."

"That's what Harry said." She smiled a little without realizing it.

Dumbledore smiled to himself glad that she did in fact have someone to confide to. "So you've made friends with someone?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Harry Potter. He's great."

"I am very pleased that he is such a good friend to you."

_'He's more than just a friend.' _Hermione thought to herself. She needed to change the subject, "What's going to happen now?"

Snape who had not uttered a word until now spoke up, "The ministry will be contacted, and Mr. Weasley will be taken into custody."

"You mean arrested?!" Hermione panicked.

"Not to worry Miss Granger." Dumbledore said knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking. "You will not be hurt anymore."

"How soon will this all happen?" She took small, short breaths.

Dumbledore leaned back in the chair, "The Ministry will be contacted immediately, the Department of Domestic Affairs will probably get back to us within an hours time, possibly less."

"I see." Hermione lowered her head, looking down at her feet.

"I want you to set up weekly meetings with Madame Pomfrey, to talk to her about all that has happened, she will help you to be able to get past this and lead a normal, healthy life." Dumbledore suggested.

Hermione breathed out, she needed some fresh air. She had to get out of there now. "Is there anything else?"

"Not unless you want to talk some more?" Dumbledore replied.

She shook her head, "Oh no… I think I've done enough talking for today." Hermione started to get up.

"Remember Miss Granger, if you ever want to talk my door is always open," Snape said. "I think I have already mentioned that to you before."

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir you did." And without so much as uttering another word, she left Dumbledore's office. Slowly, Hermione descended the stairs. She needed to lie down. She heard the faint sound of someone crying, and looked around not really knowing where it was coming from, she shrugged and continued to go down the stairs. The closer to the bottom of the stairs she got the more she could hear the person crying.

She followed the sounds and went around to the little area behind the stairs which was completely hidden if you didn't know where to look. There, Hermione saw a blonde head, the persons face was hidden with their hands and their knees had been brought up to act as a kind of table. "Uh… excuse me. Are you all right?"

The blonde head lifted quickly looking at Hermione. Lavender Brown, who looked like she had gotten a taste of something rather hostile, was watching Hermione carefully.

"Oh it's only you. Never mind then." Hermione said irritated as she tried to pull herself away from the cove. She didn't fail to notice Lavender's red cheek and the bruise that was forming around her eye. It looked all too familiar.

"No wait." Lavender nearly shouted. "Don't go, please help me."

"Why should I?" Hermione said without turning around.

Lavender couldn't really form the words yet, she could hardly believe it happened herself. But it did, she couldn't go back to the way things were. She now understood what Hermione had to have been going through and probably going through it for a lot longer. "Ron did this." Lavender pointed to her face.

Hermione visibly stiffened; the cold icy feeling traveling up her spine caused her body to shiver. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, "What are you talking about?" Hermione's tone was cold and unfeeling; it held no comfort for the blonde girl sitting all curled up in a dark corner of Hogwarts. "I have important work to do." She started away from Lavender.

"Hermione, he hit me too."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Hermione felt her eyes prickle with fresh tears; she hung her head low. Feeling much worn out and tired, "So what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know." Lavender was very ashamed of herself, she never would have believed it if it hadn't happened to her. "I am so sorry Hermione, I am so sorry for everything."

Hermione turned a bit looking at Lavender, "Want to go get some hot chocolate?" she offered.

Lavender felt a bit of relief and nodded, "I'd like that, yes."

"Do you think she's all right?" Crabbe wondered.

"I hope so," Goyle felt a bit worried.

Harry came running into the Great Hall, "The portraits all around this place said that Hermione is having hot chocolate in the kitchens." Harry heard and saw both Crabbe and Goyle sighed with great relief.

"Well let's go see what happened with her then," Goyle suggested which was what Harry was going to do that anyway. And the three of them headed down to the kitchens.

Lavender took a sip from her mug, "I really don't know what happened, he just well…snapped."

Hermione out of habit now continued to look down at the table, "He snaps a lot."

"I can't imagine living through what you did," Lavender reached up and touched her own cheek, cringing a bit.

"Many times I've thought if I just listened and did whatever he said he would stop. But no." Hermione shook her head, "Everything I had done just wasn't good enough."

Lavender nodded and stared into her almost empty mug. "I just wish I knew what to say," she mumbled, pushing a lock of hair off her forehead. "You're so strong, Hermione."

"Strong, me? You must be joking. What makes you say something like that?" She drained her mug, tasting the sweet chocolate glide down her throat

"No one ever knew." Lavender burst out. "On the surface, you and Ron were the picture perfect couple to everyone... well everyone except me, I knew you two were having troubles but I never thought it ran this deep."

"I fear my own shadow; this has been going on for a very long time. I'm just not worthy of life, I understand that now. I've come to accept it. What wrong thing could you have possibly done for him to give you punishment?"

"I was just trying to help him." Lavender said miserably, once again touching the mark on her face. "He was so angry and I thought that I could help calm him down."

"I knew about you two, being together. You're ten times better than I am and you're a pureblood, not a nasty little piece of trash Mudblood like me. I don't know why he would keep me around when he had you." She squeezed the mug tightly in her hand that the force shattered it, ceramic shards went everywhere. "Damn it, why didn't he just kill me! WHY?! Why did I have to suffer, what did I do wrong! What?!" She slammed her fists down on the table.

Lavender jumped, looking stricken at Hermione's outburst. "Hermione don't say that!" She placed a trembling hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You're not a Mudblood, only really derogatory people use that term." she sat down when Hermione didn't move or shout at her to get away. "No one deserves what you have been going through, NO one."

"Lavender, I... just... don't know what to think." Hermione looked up at Lavender. "You know, if this hadn't of happened to you, we wouldn't be sitting here right now. We'd still be enemies."

"I know." Lavender was embarrassed. "It makes me feel like the shallowest, most horrible person alive." She could feel tears prick at her eyes. "I'm really no better than Ron."

"I talked to Headmaster Dumbledore; perhaps you should do the same."

Lavender shrugged. "Maybe," she answered. "Somehow I don't feel like I've earned a reprieve."

"Who ever gets even a taste of that should report it." Hermione sighed.

"Do you really think I should?" Lavender asked tentatively. Seeing Hermione nod, she straightened up. "All right then, I will."

Hermione nodded, "Good luck then"

"Thanks." Lavender said. "I think I'll go now, before I lose my nerve."

Hermione tried to smile, to give her a little more courage but she just couldn't do it.

The house elves immediately went to pick up the mess from the ceramic mug just as Harry, Crabbe and Goyle wandered into the kitchens.

"Hermione!" Harry nearly shouted. "Are you all right, what happened with Professor Snape?"

"He took to me to see Headmaster Dumbledore and I had to tell him everything." Hermione started wringing her fingers together, "They probably have already contacted the ministry by now."

Harry stepped closer to her and sat down beside Hermione, "So they are going to arrest Weasley?"

"Yes." Hermione simply said, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Quickly, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her into the safety and comfort of his embrace. "Why would you be in trouble?"

"Once Ron's parents find out what I have done…" She couldn't even finish her thought out loud.

"I don't know how Weasley's parents will react to this, but I would think they would be in your favor and try to get their son some mental help," Harry let her lean into him and hold onto him as long as she needed or wanted.

Professor McGonagall walked up and down the aisle watching students working hard on changing their animal of choice into a flower pot.

Hermione had avoided looking at Ron she knew he was glaring at her, she could feel his angry intense stare upon the side of her face.

"Just ignore him." Harry quietly said noticing how uncomfortable she was; her stance was rigid and she held on to her wand a little too tightly.

"I'm trying," Hermione responded.

A light cough from the doorway alerted Professor McGonagall, she looked up and noticed Mr. Filch the caretaker standing there looking pleased about something.

The students heard whispering and they all glanced over at the door, seeing professor McGonagall nod in a very slow and worried fashion that led them to believe something was wrong. Professor McGonagall came back into the class room looking very distraught.

"Mr. Weasley, will you please come with me." It wasn't a request.

Ron looked at the professor curiously and gathered up his belongings and joined the professor at the door and out into the hall. There with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch stood two men in magical law enforcement uniforms.

"Are you Mr. Ronald Weasley?" The taller of the law enforcement officers spoke up.

The red head looked at the two men suspiciously, "Yes, why?"

The more portly of the officers unrolled a scroll and cleared his throat to speak, "Mr. Ronald Weasley you are here by under arrest by the Department of Domestic Affairs." He rolled the scroll back up.

"What?!" Ron shouted out. "This is clearly a mistake, I haven't done anything! You can't do this!" He was completely enraged.

"Come along Mr. Weasley, make this easy on yourself. Don't try to resist its futile and you know it." The tall officer replied.

Ron glared back at the door way he knew who had done this, "Who filed the report, who did this?!"

"We are not at liberty to say, now come along or do we have to use force." The portly officer growled.

"What ever the charges are they are false, I didn't do a damn thing. My family will file a law suit against this false accusation." Ron spat out.

The officer rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah that's what they all say." He pulled out his wand, "I've had enough of your resisting." He pointed his wand at Ron and said "Stupify."

Back in the class room, Hermione had sat down in her chair regretting what was going to happen next. Harry's hand was placed over hers in a gesture of comfort.

"Whatever happens now Hermione, I'll be here for you." He whispered, and Hermione nodded her head slowly.

Professor McGonagall hurried back into her classroom, "All right students back to the lessons." She said as if nothing out of the ordinary had gone on. She watched the students carefully and noticed that Hermione wasn't concentrating and seemed distracted. _'Poor girl.'_ McGonagall thought to herself, learning of what was happening from the other professors, she hoped all would end well.

It was Friday the thirteenth, Dumbledore along with Professor Snape, Harry, and Lavender were waiting in an office while Hermione was speaking with someone in the Department of Domestic Affairs office. The trial of Ronald Weasley was going to take place in little less than an hour. They were just getting the last minute facts in order before they proceeded with their case.

Hermione along with an appointed litigator a Mr. Charles Wallace emerged from the office looking very nervous, Harry was first to greet her.

"How are you feeling Hermione," He asked with a comforting smile.

A large sigh escaped from her, "I'm very nervous, I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore." Hermione glanced down at the floor in extreme worry.

"You can do it Miss Granger," Snape said having listened to Harry and Hermione's conversation. "We have complete faith in you, don't let fear stop you from doing the right thing."

Hermione nodded, "It's just so hard." She looked up at the ceiling trying to keep herself from shedding a tear.

Before anyone could say anything else the door to one of the courtrooms had opened and a government official stepped out, "Its time." He said and disappeared back into the room.

Charles smiled encouragingly at Hermione, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied in a quiet, unsure tone.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Dumbledore and Snape went in first, followed by Lavender, Harry, Hermione and their lawyer. Charles escorted Hermione to a seat up in the front of the courtroom, she could feel the many gazes upon her back, she dare not look back at them for that would just make her turn and bolt from the room.

Ginny and her parents were seated in the back, Ginny couldn't understand why Hermione would make up such lies about her brother, she had never seen him so much as lay one finger on Hermione. Ginny hoped that Hermione was utterly humiliated for putting her family through this atrocity.

Hermione could hear the whispering. She wasn't sure she could take this. "Hermione," she heard Charles say and she turned a bit facing him.

"Ignore the whispering, ignore everything. Just focus on me, don't let them get to you." Charles replied confidently, "We have a strong case, and they are also going to use the Memory Beads as well. You'll be fine and everyone will see and perhaps learn something from this."

"I'll do what I can," Hermione nearly whispered, and Charles patted her on the back.

Off to the side a door opened and Ron along with two gentlemen emerged, they passed by the table Hermione and Charles was seated at. Ron stared bitterly at her, even though she wasn't looking at him he knew she was afraid of him. That pleased him.

Charles watched as Ron sat down with the two gentlemen. He knew those two well. They were the most sneaky, underhanded litigators in the business. But no matter what questions were asked and answered all would be revealed with the Memory Beads. Charles was confident; he was as cool as a cucumber. He just hoped all this didn't blow up in his face. He looked over at Hermione; she was shaking in her chair. Her hair was pulled back in a respectable twist, she tried to look so good and innocent today. Charles hoped it was enough.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 11, I had to break this up into two chapters since it was getting too long. Stay tuned for chapter 12 the very last chapter sniffle Remember to review . Thanks, Ryoko Blue 


	12. End Game

Disclaimer: Not mine, definitely not mine

* * *

Hidden Beneath  
Chapter 12—End Game

Hermione stared up at the empty judges' bench; she wondered who was going to try the case. Her thoughts were short lived as the back door opened and three figures came through.

Charles immediately knew that this wasn't going to be an easy trial, for one of those figures happened to be Minister Fudge, also included in the judges was a strict small pudgy woman named Delores Umbridge and another woman Amelia Bones. None of them looked friendly; they all seemed irritated at having to be brought out on a Friday. The three took their seats.

"Lets make this as quick as possible." Minister Fudge stated, "Most of us have more important things to do."

"Now, now Cornelius, this is a serious matter and we'll take as much time as necessary to see that this case is properly judged." Bones replied.

Umbridge looked at the two parties and she pointed at Charles. "You Mr. Wallace, begin." She shuffled some papers behind the desk and leaned back in her comfortable, cushioned chair.

Charles stood and straightened his robe, "My name is Charles Wallace, I am the litigator for the prosecution."

"Mr. Wallace," Fudge started. "Is this your first case?"

"No." Charles glared at Fudge, "it is indeed not, may I continue?"

Fudge leaned back in his chair, "You may."

"Thank you," Charles replied. "I represent Miss Granger, she claims that Mr. Weasley," He pointed to Ron, "Has been for many years physically and mentally abusing Miss Granger."

The three judges didn't even blink, they looked over at Ron and his lawyers.

"Have you anything to add to that?" Fudge folded his hands on the desk.

A tall, dark haired, bearded man stood, "I am Mr. Grover Roswell, one of the litigators for the Defense. I would like to state that what is being claimed here is a flat out lie and that this girl is just using this institution to get attention for herself. Our client has never laid so much as a pinky on her, and we are here to prove it."

"Sit down Mr. Roswell." Bones looked at Charles, "You may bring forth your case."

"Thank you." Charles cleared his throat, "Prosecution calls Miss Lavender Brown to the stand."

Lavender was a bit nervous and she left her seat and walked cautiously up to the witness stand.

"Miss Brown, tell us in your own words what happened on the eve of January third." Charles gave Lavender a reassuring wink.

Lavender nodded, "Well I saw Ron walking in the hallway, he looked a little mad so I thought I would go and cheer him up. I was at the time secretly having a relationship with him." Her cheeks tinged pink, "it had been going on for some time and I'm usually the one to bring him out of his sour mood. But this time it was different, I suppose I just said the wrong thing. I wasn't really sure what happened because the next thing I knew Ron… well he...." Her voice started to quiver as she recalled the awful incident, "I think he hit me."

Charles glanced at the three judges, they looked to be making notes, he then moved over to Lavender "Thank you Miss Brown."

Fudge looked over at Roswell, "Would you like to question the witness?"

Roswell stood, "Absolutly." Roswell, with a sweet smile approached the witness stand. "Miss Brown, are you sure of the events. Are you positive that Mr. Weasley hit you?"

"Yes." Lavender glared at Roswell, "Very sure."

"But you said you think he hit you, as if you weren't really sure." Roswell saw her squirm in her seat. "tell me Miss Brown, what kind of relationship do you and Mr. Weasley have?"

Lavender took a breath, "We had a good relationship, he was kind and funny he never hurt me un…" She was rudely interrupted.

"He never hurt you? But you claim he hit you."

"Ron did, he did hit me."

Roswell paced, "That doesn't make sense, first you say that he hit you, then you say he has never hurt you."

"You didn't let …" Lavender was rudely interrupted again.

"Thank you Miss Brown," Roswell sat down and gave Ron a victorious pat on the shoulder.

Lavender was really angry, that jerk just twisted everything around so that she looked bad. She stood up and nosily walked back to her seat.

It was now Roswell's turn he stood and approached the judges bench, "The defense would like to call Ronald Weasley to the stand."

Ron, who was very confident stood and made his way to the witness stand and took his seat. He looked so innocent that it made Harry sick, like he wanted to knock out that red head for a week.

"Mr Weasley, tell us a little about yourself."

Ron smiled, "Well I go to Hogwarts and I get reasonably good grades, I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year."

"Why aren't you on it this year?" Roswell smiled.

"I wanted to devote myself to my studies more, Quidditch is fun and all but I need to get a good career in motion, I was thinking about something in the ministry." Ron grinned, "I've always been good in politics, I've got a good level head on my shoulders."

Roswell nodded, "Have you ever hit Miss Brown, or Miss Granger?"

"No never," Ron looked distressed.

"Then why would they say something like that?" Roswell leaned against the witness stand, looking concerned.

Ron sighed, "I'm not sure. Perhaps it's the fact that Hermione and I, our relationship was on its way out, was ending and she just didn't want to accept it. So she made up this lie. She's very sneaky, I always thought that she belonged in Slytherin rather than in Gryffindor. As soon as a certain famous Harry Potter came to Hogwarts she was so drawn to him but I suppose she couldn't let me be happy." Ron shook his head disappointedly.

"So you think this is just a revenge plan to get back at you because she didn't want to let you go?"

"Yes I do, why else would she make this all up?" Ron's innocent tone wrung through everyone's ears.

Roswell turned to Charles and smirked then took his seat. Charles rolled his eyes and approached Ron.

"Mr. Weasley have you ever hit Miss Brown, or Miss Granger?"

"I thought I already answered that question. No I have not." Ron replied.

Charles glanced at the judges and then back at Ron, "You said that you didn't want to be on the Qudditch team this year?"

Ron nodded, "That's right."

"Then if that's so then why do I have this document," Charles moved back to his table and picked up a sheet of paper, "Claiming that you tried out for the team and that you attempted to injure a player during tryouts, and not just any player but Miss Granger." Charles placed the document up on the judges table.

Ron's blood boiled, he wondered where they got that. He had to keep calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know where you got such a document but it's a lie. Sure I did try out for the team, but I didn't make it this year. And that's okay."

"So why did you try and hurt Miss Granger during the tryouts? Was she better than you?" Charles asked.

Ron laughed a little, "Hardly, and what happened was an accident."

"An accident, you deliberately cursed her broom so it would throw her off, there were many witnesses, including the judges who made this report." Charles sat down on the edge of the table, looking right at Ron straight in his eyes.

"That didn't happen the way it looked," Ron sighed. "She was going to fall off her broom so I acted quickly and I saved her by using my wand, it might have appeared that I was cursing her, but honest and for true I tried to help her. I would never hurt Hermione, she was special to me." Ron looked at Hermione for the first time in years he saw her eyes narrow and glare at him. She was mad, squeezing her fist tight on top of the table.

Charles was starting to get a little worried here, everything he asked made Ron look more like a saint. He had to find some way to turn this around.

Ron was soon dismissed from the stand and the next witness to be called up was Harry.

"Mr. Potter tell us how you came to know Miss Granger." Charles smiled pleasantly at Harry.

"Well it wasn't easy, it was hard to get close to her. She wouldn't even let anyone near her let alone talk to her. The first ideas in my head were that she thought she was better than everyone else and was a snot." Harry paused a moment and glanced over at Hermione with an embarrassed smile. "That wasn't it at all. It wasn't too long after that I learned the truth, that she was afraid of her own shadow, that she has been abused for so long. I even witnessed it going on many times. After that Hermione and I managed to get closer and we built a good friendship and she managed to trust me."

"So not only do you believe Miss Granger, you've actually seen it happen?" Charles was hopeful with this witness.

"Yes I even warned Weasley many times to stop but obviously he didn't listen to me." Harry glared at Ron, who simply smiled back like he knew something. Harry was so aggravated he wanted to rip Ron's head off and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Charles went and sat down next to Hermione. "A snot huh?"

Hermione smiled a little and shrugged, "I guess so."

Roswell approached Harry, "Are you the same Harry Potter that defeated the Dark Lord, the one who's fame stretches far and wide?"

Harry sighed, he absolutely appalled questions like these, who cares if he was the one. He just wanted to be a normal teenage wizard, was that too much to ask for? "Some may say that yes, I did kill Lord Voldemort." He heard the people gasp and shrink back at hearing the Dark Lord's name. "But only because I had too, not because it would gather me a famous name."

"But whether you want that famous name or not you are him; girls must throw themselves at your feet. You can be honest here Mr. Potter, they do. Don't they? You are so famous that all you have to do look at the girl or girls and they would fall into your lap. Isn't that right?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Miss Granger?"

"A good one I think, she trusts me, I trust her." Harry leaned back in his chair.

"So you two are pretty close?" Roswell leaned against the witness stand again, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Just how close have you and Miss Granger been?" He bent over the edge and looked right into Harry's eyes.

"Close enough." Harry ground out, his eyes narrowing.

"Have you and Miss Granger ever have sexual intercourse."

"That's none of your business, I'm not going to answer something so personal!" Harry shouted, the room shook with the vibrations of his tone.

Roswell looked at Fudge, "I have to know the answer to that question, I think I'm onto something."

Fudge looked at Harry, "Answer all the questions that are asked of you Mr. Potter."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Roswell who was slightly smiling, He looked over at Hermione who's face was bright red. The look in his eyes told her he was sorry, but he had no choice he had to answer the question. Looking back at Roswell with an angry glare he nodded, "Yes."

"AH! I see. Just what I had thought. Miss Granger, being as nieve as she is knew you were famous and she was obviously star struck, I think you took advantage of a good situation and got close to her, put her against her boyfriend and brainwashed her into thinking she was being abused by this fine upstanding young man. You concocted this whole plan just so you can have something that wasn't yours."

"How dare you!" Harry said, "I would never do anything like that, I care about Hermione. I would never hurt her."

"And apparently neither would Mr. Weasley here. You both have pretty much the same story, you both care about Miss Granger and you both would never hurt her. But you did hurt her, you brainwashed her and that is beyond evil. No further questions." Roswell smugly sat down in his chair next to and equally smug Ron.

_'Damn it!'_ Charles thought to himself, this was just getting worse and worse for their side. Hopefully they can rely on the Memory Beads, if they decide to take that route. The minister might decide based on this testimony. Charles looked at Hermione, sure she could tell them that Ron beat her to a pulp every night but then that no good Roswell will end up making Hermione look like a fool, he just couldn't do that to her she been through so much already. He had to motion for the Memory Beads now. Charles stood up. "Minister Fudge, respectable members of the council, I plea that we go forth with the memory beads, it will be the only way to get to the truth."

The three of them started discussing it quietly and as soon as all three nodded their heads, they turned back to face Charles.

"All right Mr. Wallace." Umbridge replied, "We will grant your request. After a brief fifteen minute recess."

Fudge banged down the gavel and the three of them left the courtroom.

Charles sighed with relief and sat down, he looked over at Hermione, "How are you holding up?"

"I have a bad feeling," Hermione sighed.

Lavender nodded, leaning over the railing, "Don't you worry about a thing, the guilty will get their just deserts."

"I can't believe you Hermione," said an angry Ginny standing in the aisle glaring at them. "Making up all these lies about my brother like this and getting these three to help you. How low can you sink?" Her hands were placed on her hips.

"I'm sorry you don't believe me Ginny, but it's true." Hermione looked right into Ginny's eyes. "I really wish you could believe me."

"You are an awful, awful person Hermione, I hope you rot in Hades for all these lies you're spreading. Think of the damage you have inflicted upon our family. Our family who took you in when you had nothing, when your parents died we cared for you."

"You're family didn't care for me, all you needed was a slave and you got one." Hermione was about to lose her temper.

"I never treated you like that, I treated you like the sister I never had. How could you do this to me?" Ginny practically shouted, her eyes brimming with tears. "How could you."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry that you have to go through this. But I am out of options I can't keep on living like that, if I could do anything over again it would be to spare you from this." Hermione's head lowered.

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'll despise you for the rest of my life Hermione," She turned around and moved back over to where her family was.

Harry, who was standing next to Lavender put his hand gently on Hermione's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione looked at him.

He shook his head, "for saying what I said up there, answering those questions." Harry worried that he embarrassed her and made her feel bad for what he said.

"Don't worry about it Harry, you had to answer the questions truthfully. It's all right, I understand." She tried to smile to give him comfort for once.

Harry returned the smile just as the door behind the judges bench opened once more and in walked Fudge, Umbridge, and Bones and a young woman holding a velvet lined box. They immediately took their seats as did everyone in the courtroom.

"Hem, Hem." Umbridge sounded a bit like she was clearing her throat as she got everyone's attention. "Your request for Memory Beads, Mr. Wallace, since it was on your request, who's memory do you want viewed?"

Charles stood, "Mr. Ronald Weasley." He stated firmly and then sat down again.

"Very well," Bones replied and looked at Ron. "Please come and sit up here." She pointed to the chair which had wrist and ankle shackles that an officer had just placed down. A young woman holding the velvet box stood near by. Another officer pulled down a large white screen on the wall to the left.

Ron was very confident and he smugly sat down in the chair facing the screen. The young woman bound Ron's wrists and ankles into the cuffs. "What are these for?" Ron looked up at the woman and winked.

The young woman rolled her eyes, "This is so you don't jump up and try to pull the gem off your forehead. It's the proper precautions, not to worry." She opened the box and pulled out a flat, clear gem. She placed it on Ron's forehead, it seemed to suction cup itself to his head. "You'll feel a slight jolt and then tingle, but that's only the gem working to search out your memories."

"What's your name?" Ron flirted quietly.

"Agatha," She simply said pulling her wand out from within her robes.

"Well Agatha, how about after we get through with this silly trail you and I go for something to eat." He tried to give her his most attractive smile, but he looked kind of silly sitting there strapped to a chair with a gem on his forehead.

Agatha shook her head, "I don't think so, I don't date criminals or children." She noticed that Ron looked crushed, she almost felt sorry for him… almost. Agatha pointed her wand at the gem and muttered the charm to get it to work.

Ron felt a tiny shock course through his body, up on the screen his memories were displayed for all to see. The entire room focused on the screen, watching.

_Ron eyed the two girls in front of him appreciatively, one was a blonde and the other a brunette, and both were looking at him with what seemed to be a large amount of interest in their eyes._

_"And so then after I got the Snitch, I single handedly caught the Chaser who had fallen off her broom." Ron held out his arm and flexed. "With one hand!"_

_The blonde made a funny squeek of appreciation and the brunette giggled._

_"You are so brave." The brunette spoke with an itallian accent as she stared into his eyes adoringly_

_"That's right, I am brave." Ron gave the brunette what he thought was a charming smile. "Perhaps sometime this weekend you two would like to find out just how brave I am..." his voice trailed off as something over the blonde's shoulder caught his eye._

_Hermione was writing something on a piece of paper and handed it to Justin Finch Fletchley "These are the answers to the questions I tutored you on, see how many you got right." _

_Ron felt his face go red as his hair as he saw Hermione give a piece of paper to the other boy. "Excuse me," he muttered, shoving past the two girls. He stormed up to Hermione and grabbed her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_Hermione looked up at Ron, "Just the answers he needed for the make believe test I gave him, we have OWLS you know, they are very hard. He wanted to be prepared."_

_Ron cast a nasty glare at Justin, who visibly shrank away. "Just the answers," he spat, snatching the parchment back and tearing it up._

_"Ron! What did you do that for? He needed those. Not everyone wants to fail like you!"_

_Ron felt rage wash over him. Without another word, he yanked hard on Hermione's arm and pulled her to a quiet corridor. Without giving her a chance to speak, he pushed her back hard against the wall. "What have I told you about talking back to me?" Ron was practically breathing smoke. "You worthless little whore... passing yourself off to other guys thinking they actually want you, it's pathetic!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She tried to hold back her tears, "I just thought he needed help, that's all. That's all I promise."_

_"No one wants help from you," Ron leaned in close to her. "Everyone knows you're just a little slut."_

_Hermione clutched the material at her neck closed tighter, "I didn't do anything, I'm a good girl."_

_Ron ripped her hand away from her neck and then clutched at her skin with his fingers, choking her. "You. Are. Not. A. Good. Girl." his voice was venomous. "You belong to me, and only me, and don't you forget that!"_

_Hermione felt weak and short of breath as she franticly tried to grab at his hands "You're right, you're right." she said breathlessly, the room started to spin wildly, "I'm a bad…girl..."_

_Ron saw that she was about to pass out and in a moment of charity, pulled his hand away. He waited until she had caught her breath then yanked her roughly up against him and kissed her so hard that her lower lip began to bleed. "Wipe your face off." He gave her a sneer. "I don't need you looking any more unrespectable than you already do."_

_She glanced down at the stone flooring and nodded her head._

_Wordlessly he stalked out of the room, looking behind once to make sure she was following._

_Hermione quietly followed after Ron using the edge of her robe dabbed at her face_

Ron couldn't believe it, his litigator had shown him the way to trick this Memory Bead and to only pick out the memories Ron trained himself to push forward for the bead. He couldn't stop the memories, and another one came forward.

_Hermione gently tugged on Ron's sleeve, "Um we should go to the book store I need some new writing supplies."_

_"I don't want to," Ron replied flatly, staring longingly into the window of a Quidditch shop. _

_"Can't we just stop in there for a moment, or can I just go?" She glanced at him hopeful._

_"No." Ron snapped. "I told you, my shops today."_

_"But we did your shops last weekend too," Hermione mumbled to herself._

_Ron stopped mid stride and pushed her against the brick wall. "What did you say?" His eyes were already bright with fury._

_"Nothing, I said nothing." Hermione avoided his eyes._

_"No, you did say something." Ron shoved her against the wall again and she yelped in pain. "Don't lie to me, Hermione." His voice lowered dangerously._

_Hermione's heart beat really fast, "I didn't say anything important, do you really pay attention to anything that comes out of my stupid mouth" Her voice was quiet, low and obediant in tone._

_"I pay attention, because I want you to listen to me and never disobey ANYTHING I say!" Ron glared down at her._

_"Please don't yell at me." She said in a quiet voice. _

Harry looked over at Hermione who had her face in her hands on the desk, she didn't want to see this, she had already been through this, she didn't want to relive every moment of the past years of her life. Harry's fists clinched hard, he wanted to kill Ronald Weasley, not just hurt him but kill him.

Sitting in the chair helplessly watching his memories, Ron tried to struggle free to rip the gem from off his head. He had to stop this, it was going to get worse for him if they all saw what he had done, the memory continued even though Ron fought for another one to come out.

_Ron immediately lifted his hand and whacked her hard across the cheek with the back of it, practically knocking her over, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders slamming the back of her body hard up against the stone side of the building. "Don't you fucking- tell me what to do. Do you hear me?!" He shook her violently._

_The back of her head hit the wall the smell of chlorine filled her nose and she seemed to see jolts of light. Ron let go of her and she slipped to the ground, he knelt down to her level. "This is where you belong, in the dirt, you filthy piece of shit." He looked down at her for a moment and grabbed her by the hair so she squealed loudly, pulling her to her feet. This was really having an effect on him, it was making him so hot. "You're such a damn whore," His other hand went roughly into her hair and he yanked her hard up against him. His mouth covered over hers roughly and he bit down hard on her lower lip, she yelped trying to push him away..._

"That's enough." Bones calmly said. "We've seen all we need."

Agatha ended the spell on the Memory Beads and pulled the gem from off his forehead.

Fudge, Umbridge and Bones all huddled together and started discussing. Charles patted Hermione on the arm gently, "It's over now. The memories are done."

Hermione lifted her head nodding, she looked over at the judges, then over her shoulder at the Weasleys in the back. She noticed the look of absolute horror on Ginny's face.

Bones and Umbridge backed up a bit and sat up straight in their chairs, Fudge looked at Ron who was still bound in that chair. "We are ruling in favor of the prosecution, Mr. Ronald Weasley, stand up." Fudge ordered and the cuffs on the chair released Ron's limbs. He watched as Ron slowly stood. "This tribunal sentences you to seven years in Azkaban."

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Don't speak boy, you are in enough trouble already." Umbridge spat.

Bones looked at him like he was an insect, "Perhaps some time in prison will convince you that this kind of behavior is unacceptable. It is not tolerated, what you have done to this poor girl is beyond evil as your litigator had said earlier this trial."

Fudge banged down his gavel and an officer came up to arrest Ron and take him away to the prison. Harry hurried over to Hermione, and just as he was about to talk to her someone spoke up rather loudly.

"Wait, wait." Ron's voice sounded urgent and he looked at Hermione and the officer stopped pulling on Ron for a moment. "Please I'm sorry, really I didn't mean it. I couldn't control myself."

Hermione stood up walking over to him, "That is such a lie. You liked hurting me." She did not look at the floor she looked right into his eyes.

Ron's eyes narrowed he was tired of playing the game, he was going to prison now so it didn't matter what he said to her. "You're such a little harlot, you liked it." He laughed cruelly. "You enjoyed every single minute of it. Admit it you little slut."

Harry had enough, he tried to attack Ron but Charles held him back. Harry was struggling pretty hard, and without warning Hermione's fist shot up and bashed Ron right in the nose with such a force that it knocked him back onto the two officers. She was breathing so hard, her fist was still clinched, and her eyes were narrowed in bitter hate.

"You bitch, I'll kill you." The officers were struggling with Ron as he tried to get over to Hermione and ring her pretty little neck. The two men were working hard to take him from the courtroom. "Just you wait, I'll get you for this Hermione. You are dead! DEAD!!" Ron was being forcefully drug from the room.

"What are we doing this for, aren't we wizards?" One of the officers said.

"Oh yeah," The second one answered and he pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ron and said, "Stupify." And Ron fell completely motionless to the floor; the officers had no more trouble as they elevated his body and floated him from the room.

Amelia Bones was last of the tribunal to leave the courtroom, she smiled slightly at Hermione and then left through the door.

Charles pulled on Hermione's arm to get her attention, "So how does it feel having won your freedom so to speak?"

"How should I feel," Hermione responded.

"You should feel terrible that's what." An annoyed voice said from Hermione's left. Mrs. Weasley was walking over to her along with Arthur. "How dare you send my son to prison!" She noticed Hermione tried to defend herself but she was not going to let her. "After all we've done for you this is how you repay us."

"It wasn't her fault." Lavender replied, glaring at the Weasleys.

"Exactly," Harry replied. "No one should have to live like that."

Mrs. Weasley glared at Harry, "Don't you dare speak to me you filthy, disgusting waste of wizard kind."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well we can see where Weasley got his wonderful language from." Even in his sarcasm he smirked.

The older woman gasped at this young man's rudeness, she humpfed and looked away from him and stared right at Hermione. "I want you out of our house; you are no longer welcome there. I don't want you to step one toe inside do you understand me, I'll put what simple belongings you came with outside. You best hurry and retrieve them or I'll just have them taken away as trash." And with that she turned around, "Arthur, Ginny, come along now." She started walking away, Arthur hurried to catch up with his wife.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but it was hard for her to utter even a word. She really didn't know what to think instead she gave Hermione a kind of strange, unsure smile and then dashed off to catch up with her parents.

Hermione sighed, "We best get back." And she started out of the room. Harry followed after her, he knew she wanted to be by herself for a bit and he let her have her space.

"I really don't see why another family couldn't have taken you in," Harry said as he handed Hermione her shirt to pack in her trunk.

Hermione slowly took the shirt from him and placed it neatly in her trunk. It was the last night of Hogwarts and Hermione was packing up her belongings for the trip home, or her trip to the London orphanage. "Most people don't want to take someone in who causes trouble." She knew that wasn't true, sure she had many offers for some nice Wizarding family to take care of her. But she didn't want to be a burden or made a slave again. She would take her chances on her own even if it meant going to an orphanage.

"I can't believe school is already over and we're all going home for summer holidays." Harry sat down on her bed, "You want to know something silly?" his cheeks were tingeing pink as Hermione looked at him, "I'm going to miss you."

A slight smile spread across her lips, "That's not silly." Hermione sat down next to him, "The truth is, I'll miss you too. But it will only be for a few months and then we'll be back at Hogwarts for the final year of our educational lives."

Harry wrapped his fingers around hers, holding her hand. "I know," he gently pulled her against him and he felt her lay her head against his shoulder.

"Harry, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything. All your help, I couldn't have done any of this without you." Hermione yawned, relaxing against him.

"You're welcome Hermione." Harry glanced down at the top of her head, he didn't even want to know what it was going to be like without her, even for two months. He had gotten so used to her being around and helping her. Maybe he didn't have to be without her. "Hermione?" He noticed she did not respond, he moved her gently and found that she was asleep. Harry smiled a bit and laid her back against her pillows and stood, he softly pulled the blanket over her and as he approached the door, the lights started to dim and then go out as he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He had the most brilliant idea, he had to see Headmaster Dumbledore straight away.

After Hermione said good bye to Harry at the train station back at Kings Cross station, while still on platform 9 ¾ she went over to a special kind of booth where she could have someone take her to the London Orphanage. With her little dog sitting quietly by her side, Hermione waited in line for a long time, she wondered what was taking so long. After awhile she finally got up to the front where a wizard looked up at her.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Uh yeah, I'm Hermione Granger and I need to get to the London Orphange." She leaned on the counter as the man was searching the record information. He moved his chair back and was talking to someone quietly. After he was done he pulled himself back up to the counter. "Someone will take you to where you need to go." Just then the side door of the booth open and a woman came out.

"Hello Miss Granger." The woman said in a kind voice with a pleasant smile, "I'm Orlean, and I'll be accompanying you to your destination." Orlean had a metal staff in her hand. "Just grab onto this and we'll be whisked away."

"Have you charmed this into a portkey?" Hermione, the ever curious young lady asked as she placed her hands on the staff.

"Yes I have." Orlean smiled.

They both felt a tugging and found themselves no longer at platform 9 ¾. Hermione looked around, she noticed they were on a cobble stone sidewalk.

"Where are we?" The surrounding area didn't look familiar to her, Hermione was kind of concerned.

"Hurry now, we mustn't doddle," Orlean said as she hurried off with Hermione dragging her trunk behind her trying to keep up. Cinnamon yapped playfully as she tried to run ahead of Hermione and Orlean. They approached the front of a very luxurious looking apartment building. "Where are we?" Hermione demanded. "What's going on? If you've taken me some place where I am going to be treated like slave then…"

"A slave, I should say not." A masculine voice interrupted her.

Hermione recognized that voice and heading closer in her direction was Harry Potter and he was using a cart to drag his trunk behind him.

"Darn, and I wanted to be here before you got here. You travel fast." Harry smiled as he stopped in front of Hermione.

"Harry, please tell me what's going on?" Hermione felt very confused.

Harry smiled and pulled some keys from his pocket, "In a minute I'll answer all your questions, but we should get inside. I don't stay in a Wizarding part of the city." He didn't wait for Hermione to answer as he pushed a button and the glass front door popped open. Orlean held the door open for the two as they pulled their trunks inside.

"Thanks Orlean." Harry smiled appreciatively.

"Anytime Mr. Potter." Orlean nodded her head and turned and started walking away.

Hermione gave Harry an odd look as they walked across marble tiles heading towards an elevator. After Harry pushed the button waiting for the doors to open he looked over at Hermione with an innocent grin; that look made Hermione's eyebrows push together in even more confusion.

"Will you just tell me what this is all about?" Hermione heard the ding of the elevator and the doors opened, the both of they stepped inside and as soon as the door closed Harry pushed the button for the top floor and then turned to her.

"Don't be mad, but I had a talk with Dumbledore and well, he and I arranged that you could live here in Paris with me instead of in an orphanage."

She wasn't mad, but she was surprised. "Why would you two do that, without asking me first?" Hermione's voice wasn't accusing, her eyes glanced down at the floor. The moment she saw tile Harry's lifted her chin and she was looking up at him.

"We really need to break that habit of your looking at the floor," Harry smiled. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you but Dumbledore said it would be a nice surprise."

"Neither of you should have made a decision without asking me first; how would he know what I needed?" Hermione tried again to look at the floor, but Harry still hadn't released her chin.

He noticed she was still trying to glance at the floor so he made sure to keep a gentle hold on her so that she would always look up and not shrink away, even if they didn't agree. "Dumbledore has a good idea what people need, he and I both know that you need someone to care for you and not to just toss you into a large group." The elevator dinged again and the doors started to open.

"I'm not a charity case." Hermione still kept her tone low and cautious.

Harry gestured for her to go first and she did, he started pulling both their trunks behind him. "I know you're not." They walked down the hall to the last door and Harry pulled out a set of keys and started to unlock his door and pushed it open. Again he motioned for her to go inside first.

Cinnamon finally broke free of her mistresses leash and ran into Harry's flat, jumping up and down excitedly. The little dog jumped up on a chair in a way signalling to the two humans that this was now her spot. She yapped and wagged her fluffy tail.

Hermione stepped inside and was completely awe struck, she glanced about the entry way, which was made of fine Italian tile. There were white pillars in artistic loctions about the living space, a door to the left was open and she could see it led into a bedroom. What caught her attention most was the terrace doors.

"Look around if you want," Harry smiled as he watched her make her way about the large living space, she had gone into the kitchen area, she even peeked into the bedroom. It was very cute the way she looked, her eyes were so bright and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Lastly she went over to the terrace doors and opened them and stepped out. Harry left their trunks by the door and joined her outside. "So, what do you think?"

Hermione looked at him, "It's very, very nice. Much nicer than what I'm used too."

"Hermione, I am sorry about not telling you about this. It's true that you are not a charity case but I also wanted you to be here." He shuffled his foot a little. "Don't you think you'd be much happier here than in an orphanage? They have lots of others to take care of, so just let me take care of you." He sounded like a frightened little boy, he didn't know what she was going to say. "But if you want to leave, I won't stop you."

With a long sigh she looked at Harry, "Do you really want me to stay, I'm not going to be a burden on you?"

"Of course not," Harry said very seriously. "I love you Hermione, you will never be a burden, don't even think it for one moment longer."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little, "If you're sure?"

Harry stepped closer to her, without hesitation he gathered her in his arms and pulled her against him. "I haven't been more sure about anything, except you. Now no more talking about it, you're staying and that's final." He teased, smiling.

"Well I…" Hermione didn't get a chance to finish her thought, because Harry quickly pressed his lips against hers. She soon gave up trying to give him a logical explanation of why she shouldn't stay here, and instead gave into the sweet kiss and the idea of staying here with someone who really cared for her because she wanted to, not because she was forced to.

It was a different feeling, one she was happy to experience. The future seemed promising for once. Of course it wouldn't be easy, but Harry and Hermione both knew this kind of life was worth working hard and fighting for. Isn't that what life is all about anyway? The fight to survive. No matter how bad something can get, it can always get better.

* * *

Sigh well that's the end of Hidden Beneath '_Sniffle.'_ Man it was such an angsty fan fiction but I somehow grew to love it even more. Well I hoped you all enjoyed Hidden Beneath, and stay tuned for more of my fan fictions to come. Thanks, Ryoko Blue

P.S. Don't forget to review . heehee


End file.
